


The longest Ride

by Littlelily80



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Protective Kelly Severide, Protective Matthew Casey, True Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: Quand Brett remet tout en cause dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à cause d'un événement traumatisant et que les membres feront tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du 51 et de Casey.(Spoilers Saison 8)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 25
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> encore une autre fanfic, cette dernière sera très crue à certains moment surtout au début. j'espère que vous l'allez l'apprécier. Certains passages de ce premier chapitre seront très dur à lire, il est mention d'un viol. j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas, j'ai conscience que vous lisez en général du fluff avec moi mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer autre chose. Je me suis imaginé ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était passé un événement de ce genre avec beaucoup de conséquences qui pourraient en découler. Ça a donné ça.  
> Laissez moi quelques kudos et commentaires pour savoir si vous avez apprécier mon travail.  
> Please give me some kudos for my works, I hope you enjoy and if you don't read it's ok.

Une pluie fine courrait le long des vitres, le temps était tellement maussade depuis quelques jours tout comme son cœur en ce moment.

Un tas d’événements s’étaient accumulés depuis ces dernières semaines et elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. La mort de sa mère biologique “ Julie” qu’elle avait à peine connue quelques semaines plutôt.  
Cet événement l’avait littéralement déchiré de l’intérieur. L’ambulancière avait eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à s’en remettre. Elle avait fait l’impasse sur le congé que Boden lui avait conseillé de prendre pensant qu’elle serait capable de s’en remettre mais ce n’était pas le cas en définitif.  
Sylvie avait beau avoir du monde autour d’elle qui la soutenait, elle se sentait en définitif seule. Sa douleur était tellement forte qu’elle ne pouvait mème pas l’exprimer.  
Elle avait même un temps rejeté son compagnon mais ensuite elle s’en était voulue car il était tout ce qu’elle souhaitait.  
Ce n’était pas le garçon gentil qu’elle recherchait mais quelqu’un qui la soutenait et qui l’aimait au plus profond de son être, enfin, c’est ce qu’elle pensait pour Casey mais l’affection qu’il lui portait semblait être absent par moment.  
Son pendentif, elle le contemplait, c’était une chaîne en or avec un médaillon sur lequel était marqué “ Je t’aime”  
C’était le plus beau cadeau qu’il lui avait offert en 1 an de relation. Chose étrange, c’était le seul mot qu’il ne lui avait jamais dit, elle n’avait d’ailleurs pas comprit pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à le lui dire. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux où alors était-ce le contraire ?  
Son esprit était embrouillé par moment et Sylvie n’avait pas trop cherché à comprendre pourquoi, par moment, elle se sentait anesthésiée par tout ça.  
Plus elle y songeait plus en rêvait mais Boden ne serait pas forcément d’accord car un autre problème de taille s’était greffé à ça.  
C’était le problème Foster qu’elle avait appelé. Cette dernière avait décidé qu’il n’était jamais trop tard pour reprendre des études de médecine selon elle. La jeune femme ne sentait pas trop concernée par les soucis de son amie. Elle ne lui en avait même pas touché un mot.  
Will Halstead, un médecin du Chicago Med qui lui en avait parlé au détour d’une intervention. C’était à prévoir, les personnes autour de la jeune femme semblaient être enclins à partir de différentes façons.  
Brett se sentait véritablement un chat noir en ce moment, celui qui ne porte pas chance à celui qui le caresse et celui qui fut le compagnon de sorcières. Aucune chance dans sa vie personnelle et encore moins dans sa vie professionnelle.  
Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, elle décida de se rhabiller et de sortit de la chambre en silence. L’appartement était véritablement silencieux. La jeune femme décida de se rhabiller à l’extérieur en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Son petit sac à main se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sylvie l’avait prit, elle ouvrit la porte de l’appartement dans le plus grand des silences et prit le chemin de la sortie sans demander son reste.  
Les rues de Chicago pouvaient se révéler dangereuses à cette heure de la nuit. Elle avait dans son sac à main, un petit pulvérisateur à poivre. Il pouvait se révéler réellement satisfaisant si on s’approchait suffisamment de la personne qui tentait de vous agresser. La jeune femme avait réussi à s’en servir une fois pour échapper à une agression.  
L’ambulancière voulut ouvrir mais elle remarqua que sa portière avant était ouverte. Bizarrement rien n’avait été volé dans sa voiture et personne ne semblait se trouver sur le siège avant.  
Elle y entra et remarqua que l’autoradio n’avait même pas été emprunté lui aussi. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de regarder sur le siège arrière et démarra la voiture pour rentrer chez elle.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle fut arrivée au pied de son appartement, la voiture resterait à l’emplacement réservé, coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture.  
Au même moment, quelqu’un bondit du siège arrière de sa voiture et avait ouvert la porte pour attraper la jeune femme.  
La jeune femme fut attirée à l’arrière de la voiture sans avoir son mot à dire, il avait mit sa main sur sa bouche empêchant de crier au secours. Il l’avait plaqué sur le siège arrière. elle voulut hurler de tout son cœur et de tout son être mais elle en était incapable, il lui avait mit du scotch sur la bouche.  
L’homme s’était permis de lui attacher les mains avec des liens blancs qui servaient à du bricolage du dimanche.  
Ces derniers lui serraient les mains tellement fort qui lui coupaient la circulation quand elle essayait de s’en défaire.  
L’homme releva son petit haut tout rose retenu par son pull blanc cassé. La jeune femme portait un soutient-gorge de couleur noire surmonté de brettelles en coton. Il décida de le déchirer et d’admirer ces seins qu’il voyait pour la première fois. L’homme commença par les caresser et par les pincer, c’était une partie assez sensible de son anatomie. Elle voulut crier au secours mais fut empêchée par les mains de l’homme.  
Son agresseur la regarda, elle était pétrifiée par la peur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle semblait connaître la suite des événements qui allaient arriver.  
Cette suite serait plus facile pour cet homme qui n’en était pas un. Il descendit sa jupe avec un peu plus de difficulté, cette dernière ne voulait pas descendre totalement. Elle était plaquée sur sa banquette arrière et son agresseur devait peser dans les 80 kilos.  
Il descendit son pantalon et sortit son instrument de jeu, c’était ce qu’il avait sortit à la jeune femme avant de commencer. Elle portait une petite culotte de la même couleur que son soutient-gorge et qu’il s’apprêtait à descendre. Sylvie hurla de toutes ses forces encore une fois, le scotch ne l’aidait pas.  
La jupe descendue, il joua avec ses bijoux de famille, pénétrant la jeune femme avec une extrême violence. Il avait prit le soin de lui prendre les cheveux dans ses mains en même temps de cet acte de violence inouïe qu’il lui infligeait.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, l’homme s’était arrêté un instant, la jeune femme pensait que son calvaire allait s’arrêter mais il ne faisait que commencer selon lui.  
L’homme retourna la jeune femme et descendit le reste de ses vêtements et sa culotte qui lui enleva. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la prévenir et la pénétra par derrière.  
Sylvie hurla et pleura en même temps mais ça n’avait servit à rien.  
L’acte en lui même n’avait pas duré longtemps mais il l’avait certainement marqué à vie. Il retourna encore une fois la jeune femme et approcha sa langue de son visage, il décida de lui lécher le visage. Cet homme n’en était pas un, il remonta son pantalon et lui coupa les liens.  
Ce dernier était parti aussi loin qu’il le pouvait sans demander son reste. La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, elle venait de se rendre compte qu’elle avait été victime d’un viol. Elle enleva le scotch marron de sa bouche qui lui avait laissé une marque rouge aux coin des lèvres.  
L’ambulancière essaya de l’enlever avec ses doigts mais la marque ne partirait pas de cette façon là.  
Sylvie était incapable de savoir ce qu’elle devait faire, son cerveau s’était coupé quelques instants juste après que son agresseur soit parti. Il était en mode off. Son téléphone avait très peu de batterie et lui indiquait l’heure: 6 heures 30.  
Son premier réflexe fut d’aller au commissariat de police mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur elle. L’équipe de Voight serait au courant et elle ne voulait pas l’être. C’était certainement ce qui allait se passer si elle y allait.  
La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et décida de rentrer chez elle, il n’y aurait personne car ses deux autres colocataires avaient décidés de faire place nette dans l’appartement.  
Tous les vétements souillés par la main de l’homme qui l’avait violé avaient étés mis à la poubelle dans un sac en plastique noir. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de les laver pour les remettre ensuite.  
Une chose lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, si cet homme luii avait refilé une MST où même pire encore. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer d’être enceinte.  
Avant de partir au boulot parce qu’elle partirait travailler pour oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle irait à la pharmacie pour prendre la pilule du lendemain.  
La douche n’avait pas effacé les marques laissés par cet acte affreux mais elle en était sortie au bout d’une bonne heure.  
Finalement, elle n’irait pas travailler, les images lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, Sylvie n’était pas capable. Elle composa le numéro de la caserne qu’elle connaissait par coeur. Il y avait une secrétaire en charge du boulot de Conny qui venait d’arriver et qu avait prit l’appel pour le passer à Boden.  
Boden comme à son habitude était en avance sur toute l’équipe, il décrocha l’appel qu’elle venait de lui transférer.  
\- Centre de secours 51, Wallace Boden à l’appareil !!  
\- Chef. Murmura Sylvie à l’autre bout.  
Boden avait entendu le son de sa voix que la jeune femme n’allait pas bien.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe Brett ? Tout va bien ?  
Elle reprit sa voix normale, Sylvie ne voulait pas lui donner l’impression que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
-Je suis malade et je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd’hui.  
\- Bien d’accord, est ce que tu sera là pour la prochaine garde ? demanda Boden inquiet.  
Sylvie n’était pas le genre de personne à manquer le boulot et encore moins une garde. Elle était rarement malade et si elle l’était, elle venait quand même. C’était certainement plus conséquent qu’un simple rhume pour qu’elle ne vienne pas les deux gardes.  
\- Je ne pense pas chef, comme je vous l’ai dit, je suis malade et ça doit être une petite grippe que je couve, je ne voudrais pas la refiler à tout le monde.  
\- Soigne toi bien lança le chef de bataillon du 51.  
-Merci chef.  
La jeune femme raccrocha le téléphone en pleurs, Boden à l’autre bout du fils l’avait entendu juste avant qu'elle ne raccroche précipitamment. Le plus dur serait dans les prochaines heures.  
A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Stella apprends ce qui s'est passé pour Sylvie et que Foster se demande si elle a fait le bon choix. Casey qui semble inquiet pour Sylvie. Kelly en mode protecteur avec ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce premier chapitre même s'il était difficile à lire !! J'avoue que moi même, je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question mais cette histoire, ça m'est venu pendant le confinement !! Ça n'est pas encore fini et c'est loin d'être fini, il y a 21 chapitres d'écrits à ce jour et j'ai une idée précise de comment ça va se dérouler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez les autres chapitres durant le week-end de mes autres petits bijoux.  
> Sylvie ne s'en sortira pas indemne de ce qui s'est passé. Casey non plus et j'adore quand il souffre !! (Rire diabolique)  
> Enjoy and Kudos are welcome !!

8 heures venaient de sonner à sa montre. La garde de 24 heures venait officiellement de débuter. Toute l’équipe était présente en salle de briefing. Boden allait leur donner la feuille de route qui venait d’être établie pour ces prochaines 24 heures.  
Brett lui avait confirmé un peu plutôt qu’elle ne viendrait pas à la prochaine garde et qu’elle reviendrait que la semaine prochaine. La jeune femme l’avait appelé pour lui demander de prendre quelques jours de congés. Boden avait remarqué que ce n’était pas le genre de la jeune femme de prendre des congés hors périodes vacances.  
Il en toucherait un mot à Casey, ces deux derniers étaient plus proches qu’ils ne le laissaient paraître. Personne n’était au courant qu’ils entretenaient une relation depuis plus d’un an. L’équipe les avaient vu s’embrasser à plusieurs reprises mais n’avaient même pas relevés l’ensemble. Ils préféraient ne pas être au courant de cette histoire. Cela ne concernait que Casey et la jeune ambulancière.  
De plus Brett n’allait pas intégrer l’académie pour devenir pompier, ce n’était pas son genre, enfin c’est ce qu’ils espéraient mais n’en étaient pas sûrs eux même.  
Les deux hauts gradés se trouvaient en retrait juste adossés contre le mur, Hermann un peu plus âgé que ses deux collègues avait décidé de s’asseoir car il se sentait assez fatigué en ce moment.  
Matt avait les traits tirés, sa compagne était partie avant l’aube, elle ne l’avait pas réveillé pour qu’il puisse dormir un peu plus, la nuit avait été courte mais il en avait apprécié tous les délices liés à cette dernière.  
Celui qui semblait le plus reposé dans l’ensemble, semblait être Kelly. Lui & Stella n’avaient pas bougés de l’appartement durant ces derniers jours de repos.  
\- Bonjour tout le monde, j’espère que vous allez bien tout le monde, je vais faire court aujourd’hui.  
Quelques membres de l’équipe souriaient, le 51 préférait l’action plus que les réunions.  
-Sylvie est absente pour une durée indéterminée, elle m’a demandé quelques congés.  
Matt fut le premier étonné, elle lui avait parlé qu’elle était peinée de ne pas avoir prit quelques jours de congés mais la jeune femme devait être revenue sur sa décision ce matin puisse qu’elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.  
\- Malheureusement, elle me les a demandés ce matin même et je n’ai pas encore trouvé de remplaçante. Stella ça te dérangerait pas de prendre la place de Brett pendant sa rotation ?  
\- Pas de soucis, chef, ça ne me déranges pas.  
\- Du coup Casey, je te prends Stella et Hermann, je te prends Ritter juste le temps de trouver quelqu’un pour remplacer Stella, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénients ?  
\- Pas de soucis, chef lancèrent Hermann & Casey en même temps.  
\- Vous pouvez disposer.  
Stella s’était rapprochée de l’ambulance 61, elle avait revêtue son petit polaire car elle commençait à avoir froid.  
Elle jeta un œil à Foster, cette dernière était en train de faire son inventaire pour l’ambulance. Stella savait que la situation risquait d’être difficile en travaillant ensemble. Foster avait décidé de se donner une autre chance et allait retourner sur les bancs de l’école de médecine.  
Casey était quand à lui dans la salle commune, il avait prit son ordinateur portable et regarda quelques petites choses sur internet, Maria une secrétaire qui remplaçait Connie lui avait donné une lettre qui était arrivée pour lui depuis hier. C’était un faire-part de mariage.  
Ce dernier venait de l’aumônier, Kyle Sheffield, l’ancien fiancé de Sylvie. Chose étonnante, il se mariait cet été avec l’ancienne amie de Sylvie, Hope Jacquinot.  
Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison là que sa compagne n’était pas présente. Peut-être  
avait-elle du mal à digérer la nouvelle.  
Boden avait fait signe à Casey de venir le voir, il se trouvait sur le perron de la salle commune. Tous les deux rejoignirent le bureau du chef de bataillon et Casey referma la porte derrière lui.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe chef ?  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous deux ? Demanda Boden à son second.  
\- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Casey.  
\- Je parle de toi et de Brett, je sais que vous êtes ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps.  
\- Quasiment tout le monde est au courant au sein de la caserne et ça ne gène personne.  
\- Ce n’est pas là le soucis Casey, je voulait savoir s’il y avait des choses qui n’allaient pas entre vous ?  
\- Jusqu’à présent tout va bien entre Sylvie et moi. Je sais qu’elle a regretté de ne pas avoir demandé de congés, il y a quelques semaines pour le décès de sa mère biologique mais je pense que ça doit aller.  
\- Ok parce que ce n’est pas le genre de Sylvie de prendre quelques jours de congés à la dernière minute. Quand je l’ai eu au téléphone, j’ai entendu Sylvie pleurer à l’autre bout de la ligne. C’est pour ça que je t’interpelle Casey.  
\- Monsieur avec tout le respect que j’ai pour vous, ce n’est pas mon genre de faire du mal à une femme. En parlant de faire du mal, je veux dire la battre. Peut-être ai-je des mots maladroits par moment mais en aucun cas, je ne ferait du mal à une femme.  
\- Je le sais, tu est quelqu’un de droit Casey.  
-Je ne suis pas mon père.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Hier soir nous étions ensemble, c’est pour vous dire.  
\- D’accord Casey, je te remercie pour ta franchise, tu peux disposer.  
\- Merci chef. Elle vous a demandé combien de temps pour les congés ?  
\- Quelques semaines, elle veut une indisponibilité pour raisons personnelles.  
\- Une indisponibilité pour raisons personnelles ? Cela veut dire qu’elle ne va pas revenir tout de suite.  
\- Malheureusement non, c’est pour ça que je te posais la question.  
\- Merci chef.  
Casey referma la porte du bureau de son chef et prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Il s’y enferma et sortit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Le numéro état dans les appels récents. Il appuya dessus, la sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois et le jeune capitaine tomba sur son répondeur.  
Matt laissa un message pour lui demander de le rappeler.  
L’ambulance avait été appelé pour une personne qui avait fait un malaise, Foster et Stella ne se parlaient plus depuis quelques semaines, elles s’ignoraient quasiment.  
La décision de Foster avait été prise, elle allait reprendre ses études de médecine dans les prochaines semaines.  
Au Molly hier soir, ils avaient décidés de faire un pot de départ pour la jeune femme, Sylvie s’était mise en retrait vis à vis de son amie.  
Cela ne lui avait pas plu et Sylvie n’en avait pas tenue compte, avec Casey, ils avaient décidés que ça s’arrêterait là pour la fin de la soirée et tous les deux étaient rentrés dans l’appartement de Kelly.  
Kelly quand à lui avait été invité dans le nouvel appartement de sa compagne. Stella avait décidé d’en louer un rien qu’à elle. C’était ce qu’ils avaient convenus.  
C’était l’heure de déjeuner, toute l’équipe était réunie pour déjeuner, l’ambulance venait de rentrer mais Foster avait décidé de ne pas participer au déjeuner. Elle avait décidé de prendre un sandwich et de le manger à part seule dans la salle de repos.  
Casey venait juste de poser son téléphone à côté de lui, il venait de laisser un énième message à sa compagne mais elle n’avait pas déniée répondre encore une fois.  
Le capitaine du camion 81 s’inquiétait, ce n’était pas le genre de sa compagne de ne pas répondre à son téléphone. En général la jeune femme répondait directement au téléphone quand il s’agissait de Casey. Tous les deux étaient prévenants envers l’un et l’autre.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Matt ? Demanda Kelly.  
\- Non enfin si ça va, Brett ne me répond pas, lui est envoyé un grand nombre de messages depuis ce matin mais elle n’en a répondu à aucun.  
\- Elle doit certainement se reposer, elle doit être fatiguée après la nuit que vous avez passés ensemble.  
Casey lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras, c’était sa façon à lui de plaisanter. Mais Casey ne rigolait pas lui, il semblait inquiet pour sa compagne.  
Kelly l’avait bien remarqué, Stella qui avait vu son ami et de l’autre côté son compagnon s’inquiéter pour Sylvie, elle décida de prendre des initiatives d’elle même.  
\- Chef, ça ne vous déranges pas si on fait un tour, je voudrais aller voir Sylvie, je m’inquiètes pour elle. On sera là si jamais y a besoin.  
\- Pas de soucis, tu me tiens au courant ?  
\- Oui chef.  
Stella s’était levée mais Foster n’avait pas finie de déjeuner, elle en même temps en train de regarder son téléphone portable.  
\- Tu viens ? Demanda son amie.  
\- Va y, je te rejoins.  
Mais l’équipe voyait bien que l’ambulancière n’était pas prête à rejoindre Stella.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Kelly à la jeune femme.  
\- C’est bon, j’y vais.  
Foster s’était levée de son siège, elle était partie la rejoindre.  
Stella s’était retrouvée au volant, elle voyait bien que son amie ne voulait pas faire grand-chose. 

***  
Sylvie se trouvait toujours dans la douche depuis ce matin, le jet d’eau était arrêté depuis quelques temps, cette dernière était restée pétrifiée et elle était à présent séchée mais elle grelottait de froid.  
Kidd était sortie de l’ambulance 61, Foster était toujours en train de regarder son téléphone portable, la jeune femme pompier avait essayé d’engager la conversation mais ça n’avait mené à rien.  
\- Tu peux me passer les clefs ?  
Foster les lui balança presque à la figure.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l’air ennuyé de partir ? On dirait ?  
\- Tout le monde fait la tête depuis que je l’ai annoncé hier, pourtant tout le monde savait que j’y retournerait un jour ?  
\- ça se pourrait bien, tu sais la caserne 51 à perdue beaucoup de monde depuis que j’y suis entré et perdre un autre membre est difficile pour tout le monde, on forme une grande famille.  
\- Je comprends mais je n’ai jamais caché mon intention de ne pas y revenir.  
\- Non mais tu aurait pu attendre un peu.  
\- Combien de temps ? 6 mois ? 1 an ? 10 ans ?  
\- J’en sais rien.  
Stella referma la porte avant de l’ambulance violemment. Foster n’était pas descendue pour autant son côté.  
La jeune femme pompier décida de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle prit le double des clefs et l’enfonça dans la serrure.  
L’appartement était dans le noir le plus complet. La première chose qu’elle fit, c’était de jeter un œil dans la chambre. Aucune trace de son amie.  
Stella entendit quelqu’un pleurer et ça venait de la salle de bains.  
Elle tira sur le rideau et remarqua son amie recroquevillé sur elle même. La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Cette dernière était en pleurs, elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à cet instant mais Stella avait de suite compris ce qui venait de se passer pour la jeune femme. Elle aussi fut un jour victime d’un viol.  
C’était la pire chose qu’il pouvait arriver pour son amie. Stella décida de mettre l’ambulance en indisponibilité pour quelques heures sans informer son chef de bataillon, elle savait que c’était une mauvaise chose à faire mais personne ne devait être au courant jusqu’à ce qu’ils la remettent en disponibilité.  
Elle prit son amie dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer mais cette dernière pleurait toujours autant.  
\- Chut, ça va aller, je suis là.  
Stella décida de prendre la serviette qui se trouvait dans le lavabo pour le mettre autour de son amie. Stella avait remarqué les deux sacs poubelles à l’entrée et en avait fait le lien. Elle décida d’appeler son chef de bataillon pour qu’il ne s’inquiète pas, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas dire le pourquoi de l’intervention chez la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas que les garçons soient au courant de suite surtout Casey.  
\- Foster, tu peux me rejoindre ? Demanda Stella. C’est urgent.  
Emily regarda son écran, elle répondit qu’elle arriverait dans la minute qui suivit.  
\- Non tu ramènes tes fesses tout de suite.  
Stella avait prit son amie et l’avait fait sortir de la salle de bains, elle était sur le canapé.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Foster.  
\- Tu restes avec elle une seconde, je reviens.  
-Reste si te plaît, reste avec moi. supplia Sylvie.  
Foster n’avait pas comprit ce qui se passait quand Stella était revenue dans la salle de bain fermer le filet d’eau qui coulait encore. Boden s’était levé de son siège quant Stella avait téléphoné et lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait avec Sylvie.  
Son intuition avait vu juste, elle ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre assez dur mais les autres seront moins durs, pas de kudos, vous n'aimez pas ?  
> You didn't like the work ? Please give me some kudos, it's my joy

Foster n’avait pas comprit ce qui se passait quand Stella était revenue dans la salle de bain fermer le filet d’eau qui coulait encore. Boden s’était levé de son siège quant Stella avait téléphoné et lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait avec Sylvie.Son intuition avait vu juste, elle ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer.

Boden venait de re-téléphoner à Stella pour avoir plus de précisions, son téléphone n’avait pas trop encaissé ce qui venait de se passer. Il l’avait jeté dans un coin de la pièce, Casey ne devait pas être au courant de suite sinon il exploserait et ça n’était pas bon pour lui comme pour les membres de l’équipe.  
De son côté Stella avait prit le téléphone dans ses mains et prit le temps de répondre à son chef de bataillon ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour son amie. Foster était elle aussi arrivée dans la salle de bain tirée par le bras de Stella. Elle décida de mettre son chef en attente quelques secondes en le prévenant.  
\- Est ce que tu peux m’expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
Kidd l’avait dirigée discrètement vers le couloir de l’appartement.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Explique moi ? Demanda t’elle presque en hurlant.  
-Doucement tu vois bien que Sylvie ne va pas bien ?  
\- Oui, j’ai remarqué, qu’est ce qu’elle a ?  
\- Sylvie s’est faite violer !  
\- Quoi tu rigoles ?  
\- Absolument pas ce n’est pas mon genre.  
\- Merde qu’est ce qu’on fait ?  
\- Tu vois ces deux sacs poubelles noirs côte à côte ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu les prends, la police en aura certainement besoin, je vais accompagner Sylvie à Lakeshore. Il ne faut pas que Casey soit au courant de suite, ça va le briser.  
\- OK, tu dois pas reprendre le chef là ?  
\- Si merde…  
Elle laissa son ami prendre avec des gants les sacs poubelles que Sylvie avait laissé à côté de la poubelle. La jeune femme pompier avait reprit son téléphone qu’elle avait laissé sur la table basse du salon.  
\- Désolé chef, j’ai du expliquer ce qui s’est passé à Foster, je vais amener Sylvie à Lakeshore, c’est l’endroit le plus proche de chez elle.  
\- OK, je vais devoir lui dire, il est en train de tourner comme un lion en cage à côté. De toute façon, il va être au courant.  
\- D’accord, peut-être qu’il faudrait Kelly à côté, ça serait beaucoup mieux.  
\- Tu as raison. On te rejoins à Lakeshore.  
\- Chef… Vous avez raison, on se retrouve à Lakeshore.  
Boden avait remarqué que Stella voulait dire quelque chose mais il s’en était tenu à ce qu’il avait dit auparavant. Le chef de bataillon était sorti de son bureau auprès avoir raccroché le téléphone.  
-Nathalie, est ce que vous pouvez aller me chercher Kelly s’il vous plaît, j’ai besoin de lui.  
\- Entendu chef.  
La jeune femme s’était levée de sa chaise et rejoignit la salle commune où se trouvait Kelly.  
\- Kelly, le chef à besoin de vous !!  
\- J’arrive.  
Il se leva de sa chaise un peu inquiet de ce que Boden lui voulait. Ce n’était certainement pas de bonnes nouvelles, Stella n’était pas revenue de l’appartement, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
Il frappa sur le chambranle de la porte.  
-Entre si te plaît, ferme la porte.  
Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui.  
\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas chef ?  
\- Assied toi si te plaît.  
Le lieutenant du camion 3 s’était assis sur la chaise en face de son responsable hiérarchique.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe chef, vous me faites peur.  
De l’autre côté de l’appartement de Sylvie, cette dernière était assise sur le canapé, Stella lui avait prit des affaires qui feraient l’affaire pour rejoindre l’hôpital, la jeune femme avait prit les devant en téléphonant à Lakeshore et de la venue de l’ambulance 61 sans passer par le 911, elle ne voulait pas que le tout Chicago soit au courant.  
\- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda Stella à son amie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On va aller à l’hôpital.  
\- Non pas l’hôpital.  
\- Si ma puce, on va y aller, je vais être avec toi tout le temps, il le faut !!  
\- Tu me promets ?  
\- Oui promis juré !  
La jeune femme bien que non consentement mais parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait suivit sans trop de soucis sa meilleure amie dans l’ambulance. Elle l’avait aidé à se mettre sur le brancard. Le blouson de son amie sur ses épaules. 

Kelly était sur la chaise du bureau de Boden, il n’avait pas bougé suite aux nouvelles donnés par son chef de bataillon. Le lieutenant devait se reprendre, Casey arriverait quelques minutes et il devrait être fort pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. 

-Chef qu’est ce qui se passe ? Demanda ce dernier.  
Casey venait juste d’arriver dans le bureau.  
Boden n’avait guerre le choix, il devait le mettre au courant. Ses mains jouaient avec le morceau de trombone. Signe qu’il était anxieux de ce qui se passait et de comment ça devait se passer.  
\- Matt (Boden se racla la gorge) quelque chose est arrivé à Sylvie ce matin quand elle est partie de chez Kelly.  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ?  
\- Physiquement oui mais psychiquement non. Elle s’est faite violée par un homme.  
\- Quoi ? C’est pas possible ?  
Casey devait sortir de là et la rejoindre, son instinct lui disait que c’est ce qu’il fallait faire, ses pieds ne bougeaient pas, impossible pour lui de bouger, c’était comme s’il était paralysé.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et d’un seul geste de la main, il les balaya. Le jeune capitaine s’était à présent levé mais son esprit lui disait qu’il fallait se rasseoir.  
\- C’est pas possible ? C’est pas vrai, vous êtes certain ? Demanda Casey à son chef.  
\- Je suis désolé mais c’est vrai !! Tout est vrai Casey, tu veux aller la rejoindre ?  
Il hocha de la tête pour dire que oui.  
\- elle est à Lakeshore.  
Il entreprit d’aller voir sa compagne mais avant d’y aller, son estomac décida que c’était le bon moment pour rendre son contenu dans le bureau de son chef.  
\- Je suis désolé chef.  
Casey décida d’aller prendre quelque chose pour nettoyer le vomi, à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas trop bien depuis qu’il s’était levé et cette mauvaise nouvelle en avait rajouté un coup.  
\- Je vais demander à te remplacer Casey.  
\- c’est très gentil de votre part mais je préfère pas, enfin pas pour le moment.  
\- Casey c’est un ordre, tu n’estpas en état de travailler.  
\- comme vous voudrez chef mais ça va aller.  
Kelly savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas vrai, il lui fallait un support pour tenir le coup et son travail en était l’élément essentiel pour lui comme pour chaque membre de la brigade.  
-Stella et Foster sont avec elle, on va aller les rejoindre mais il faut que j’aille en toucher un mot à l’équipe.  
Toute l’équipe attendait dans la salle du briefing les consignes qu’allait donner Boden mais aujourd’hui ça ne serait pas le cas.  
\- Je vais devoir faire court aujourd’hui, je ne vais pas vous donner ce que vous attendez tous les matins, aujourd’hui, cela sera spécial, vous avez remarqués que l’ambulance 61 est partie depuis presque deux heures, il s’est passé quelque chose pour un de nos membres. Sylvie à été victime d’un viol ce matin même, elle est à Lakeshore et je ne pense pas que nous soyons en état de faire cette garde, j’ai demandé à ce que nous soyons remplacés tous et toutes, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chef est ok, s’il vous plaît, gardez ce que j’ai dit pour vous et n’allez pas l’ébruiter, c’est la vie privée de Sylvie et il est important que nous la soutenions tous et toutes. Merci à vous. Rompez.

Casey s’était tenu à l’écart du speech de Boden, il ne se sentait pas trop bien et ne voulait pas avoir de regards compatissants de la part des membres du 51. Tous ne savaient pas même si cela n’était pas officiel qu’ils étaient tous les deux ensemble et depuis pas mal de temps, il n’y avait que Kelly et Stella au courant de ça depuis le début.Ils étaient tous les deux plus proches que certains membres sans compter Hermann & Cruz. 

***

Foster avait amené l'ambulance jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences, c'était l'endroit où l'infirmière coordinatrice lui avait demandé de l'amener. Le brancard était sorti de l'ambulance et c'était Foster qui le dirigeait, une équipe se trouvait juste devant, les autres membres devaient certainement être au courant et ils viendraient la rejoindre dans les quelques heures qui suivirent.  
Sylvie avait une couverture sur ses jambes même si c'était le printemps, la jeune femme grelottait quand même.  
L'infirmière que Stella avait eu au téléphone se trouvait devant eux, la jeune femme la connaissait bien.  
\- Est ce que vous avez ce qu'il faut avec vous ? demanda Jeanna.  
\- Oui, c'est dans les sacs poubelles noirs.  
\- Ok, on va l'amener, tu veux la rejoindre ?  
\- Ça te dérange pas si je reste avec elle, Sylvie me l'a demandé.  
\- Non pas de soucis, on sais que c'est très douloureux ce genre de choses, tu peux rester avec elle mais ton autre collègue sera obligée de rester dans la salle d'attente.  
\- Pas de soucis.  
Une femme médecin venait d'arriver à l'endroit où Sylvie venait d'être mise, elle avait demandé à Stella de sortit mais Jeanna lui avait fait comprendre que Sylvie ne se laisserait pas faire si Stella n'était pas avec elle. Elle accepta un peu à contrecœur de laisser son amie à ses côté.  
Au même moment venait d'arriver 2 officiers que Stella & Sylvie connaissaient bien. Ainsi que Casey, Kelly & Boden.  
Kelly était resté auprès de lui, il savait que son ami pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment comme un château de cartes. Le lieutenant savait que son ami pouvait encaisser beaucoup de choses mais là c'était trop gros à avaler. 

***

Stella était à côté de son amie, le médecin était en train de l'examiner suite au viol. Elle avait du appeler la police qui venait juste d'arriver en même temps que les trois officiers supérieurs de la brigade.  
Les détectives Upton & Burgess étaient devant les trois membres de la brigade du 51.  
\- Burgess, Upton, comment-allez vous ? demanda Boden.  
\- Chef Boden, Messieurs.  
Kelly & Boden étaient debout tandis que Casey qui semblait voir son monde en 3D avait décidé de s’asseoir quelques instants.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Burgess qui connaissait bien les membres du 51.  
\- Sylvie Brett que vous connaissez bien à été victime d'un viol.  
Les deux détectives semblaient choqués, elles connaissaient bien cette dernière.  
\- Elle est en train de se faire examiner par le médecin.  
\- D'accord vous savez comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Burgess.  
\- Malheureusement non.

Kelly avait remarqué que son ami s'était dirigé sans bruit égard vers les toilettes pour hommes. 

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Kelly à ce dernier.  
\- On fait avec  
\- Casey n'était pas dans son assiette selon lui et c'était bien pour lui car après ils rentreraient chez lui se reposer.  
Il posa une main sur son front, la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme se voyait clairement sur son visage.  
Burgess & Upton étaient entrés dans la salle où se trouvaient Sylvie et Kidd, cette dernière voulait sortir mais Sylvie décida qu'elle resterait avec elle.  
Les deux flics ne voulaient pas embêter Casey car elles le savaient mal en point, même Sylvie n'avait pas vu le visage de son agresseur couvert par une capuche.  
Toutes les deux avaient fait choux blanc ce qui était quasiment toujours le cas quand il était question d'un viol.  
La femme médecin qui l'avait examiné venait de sortir pour rejoindre les 3 membres du CFD. Elle se tenait devant eux.  
\- Docteur ?  
Casey s'était levé et fut le premier a venir voir le médecin.  
\- Elle se repose, malheureusement elle ne pourra rien vous dire qu'elle n'est déjà dit aux policiers. Nous lui avons donnés un sédatif pour qu'elle se repose, elle a beaucoup été traumatisée. Malheureusement elle a bien été victime d'un viol et aucune trace de sperme où autre preuve.  
Casey eut un haut de cœur quand il entendit les paroles de cette doctoresse.  
\- J'ai quelques échantillons à vous fournir mais je ne suis pas sur que ça fasse l'affaire.  
\- Ça sera déjà un bon début pour commencer. Lança Hailey Upton.  
\- D'accord merci docteur.  
Matt qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin d'elle avait écouté la conversation qui concernait le viol. Il en était malade dans les deux sens du terme.  
\- On peut aller la voir ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Oui mais ça ne servirait à rien, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle dors.  
Kelly regarda la jeune femme, ce n'était pas à elle de dire où pas si ça servait à rien.  
\- Merci docteur.  
Casey n'avait pas demandé son reste, il avait prit sa veste et était parti la voir en premier sans attendre ses deux amis. Kelly et Boden l'avaient excusés.  
Elle dormait paisiblement mais les traces de ses larmes étaient toujours présentes sur ses joues. Stella avait remarqué la présence de son capitaine, elle décida de les laisser tous les deux mais Sylvie avait sa main dans la sienne et elle voulait que Casey vienne rejoindre sa compagne. Son amie venait de se réveiller et avait remarquer la présence de son compagnon dans la chambre et Stella qui venait de partir. Sylvie commença à pleurer quand elle remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas de m'avoir attendu !! Ce chapitre là est encore délicat mais les prochains seront un peu plus légers si je puis dire !!  
> Happy to be with you with another chapiter !! Please give me some kudos !!

Le capitaine du camion 81 s'approcha de la jeune femme, il s'était retrouvé dans un coin de la chambre de sa compagne, cette dernière pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment pouvait il en être autrement après ce qu'elle venait de subir.  
• Je suis là lança Casey.  
Cette fois, aucun geste et aucune paroles venant de la part de Casey, n'aurait pu apaiser la jeune femme. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui mais elle commença sérieusement à le taper comme si c'était la faute du jeune homme.  
Stella qui venait juste de rentrer dans la chambre de son amie avait vu le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, son amie semblait terrorisée à la vue de son compagnon.  
La femme pompier décida de séparer les amants en mettant Matt de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Il semblait être tétanisé parce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Les semaines qui allaient venir allaient être cruciales pour le couple.  
• Je suis là lança Stella.  
La jeune femme s'était à nouveau positionné à côté du lit de son amie en s'asseyant sur la chaise.  
• Casey, je ne voudrait pas te donner d'ordres mais tu devrais sortir de la chambre, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir la voir.  
• Je comprends.  
Il semblait encore tétanisé mais le jeune pompier secoua la tête pour se ressaisir à nouveau. Le jeune homme voulut aller la voir à nouveau une dernière fois mais elle cria cette fois ci contre lui. Ce dernier recula d'un pas. De toute évidence, il ne valait pas mieux s'approcher d'elle dans l'immédiat.  
• On se voit plus tard ? Demanda Casey à Kidd.  
• Pas de soucis.  
Sylvie lui avait jeté un regard, Casey était là mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait certainement être très choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne fallait même pas essayer de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Matt savait qu'elle allait mettre beaucoup de temps à récupérer et c'était le cas de le dire.  
Toute l'équipe à l'exception de Stella était rentrée à la caserne pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer. Casey se trouvait sur le banc, il n'avait pas bougé d'ici depuis qu'il s'y était posé. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour sa compagne. Le jeune capitaine s'était juré de retrouver ce connard et d'en faire que de la chair à canon.  
De l'autre côté de l'hôpital, Sylvie avait finalement pu trouver le sommeil sans médicaments, elle dormait profondément, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemars.  
Stella se trouvait à côté de son amie, elle ne la lâcherait pas. Elle savait pertinemment que les prochains jours seraient compliqués pour Sylvie.  
Kelly lui avait envoyé un sms pour savoir comment Sylvie allait, Stella s'était contenté de lui dire que cette dernière dormait et qu'elle ne sortirait que demain matin, elle resterait avec elle toute la nuit et le lieutenant du camion 3 n'avait pas bronché. Il avait comprit qu'une de ses amies avait besoin de tout le soutient qu'elle pouvait avoir.  
La jeune femme pompier sortit quelques instants juste pour faire l'aller-retour afin de chercher une pizza qu'elle partagerait avec son amie.  
Cette dernière s'était réveillée en sursaut, son cerveau ne s'était pas encore remis en marche automatique jusqu'à ce que certaines images reviennent en mémoire.  
Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Sylvie ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle avait du l'attiser pour en arriver à ce point là.  
Si cela n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, ça aurait pu être demain où un autre jour.  
Toutes sortes de pensés l'avaient envahis durant le temps où Stella était partie chercher la pizza et des boissons fraîches.  
Cette dernière avait remarqué que son amie venait juste de se réveiller, elle avait déposé ses victuailles sur la table de soins et s'était posé à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sylvie pleurait encore et encore, elle s'était excusée de son comportement mais Stella qui l'avait elle même vécue ne lui avait rien dit, elle savait que la thérapie première dans ce genre de choses était de pleurer, cela soulageait un peu.  
• Je suis là, c'est moi Stella.  
Elle avait décidé de l'apaiser en la berçant tout doucement et quelques instants plus tard, elle avait réussi à se calmer. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que c'était Casey qui aurait du avoir cette place mais c'était encore trop tôt.  
• Est-ce que ça te dirait de manger un peu de pizza et du coca ?  
• Je n'ai pas trop faim (Elle renifla)  
• Je sais que tu n'a pas faim mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir de faim donc je te demande juste de manger une petite part de pizza avec un peu de coca, ça va te faire du bien. J'ai pu voir une infirmière et apparemment tu pourra sortir demain matin, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?  
• Oui (Sylvie essaya de sourire malgré elle)  
• Mais j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, tu va venir habiter à la maison quelques temps !  
• Je ne veux pas te déranger ? Sanglota la jeune femme.  
• Tu ne me déranges pas et en plus, j'ai une chambre d'amie qui t'attend et tu ne sera pas seule.  
• Mais Kelly, il ne dira rien ?  
• Pourquoi ? Parce que tu viens à la maison ?  
• Oui  
• Non, Kelly ne va rien dire et il n'a pas son mot à dire à propos de ça. Moi, j'aime avoir de la compagnie et je ne te laisserait pas.  
• Merci pour ce que tu fait pour moi !  
• Tu n'a pas à me remercier, tu sais que tu as de la chance, beaucoup de gens t'aiment énormément.  
• Je reconnais que c'est vrai, je suis désolé d'avoir fait du tord à certains.  
• De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ?  
• C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a abandonné depuis quelques temps.  
• Tu parles de qui ?  
• …  
• Sylvie ?  
• Ma mère, Casey, toi, Emily, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fuit !!!  
• Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, je suis accaparé par mon programme et on ne sort plus trop entre filles.  
• …  
• Je suis désolé  
• Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal ! Tu ne me fuit pas mais j'avais eu cette impression à un moment donné ? Peut-être que j'aurais du prendre quelques jours de congés avec cette histoire. Je me rends compte que tu as été là durant tout ce temps mais que j'ai été aveugle et que je te fait passer pour celle que tu n'est pas.  
• Non, t'inquiètes pas, tu as été honnête avec moi, je le comprends et je m'en excuse.  
• Tu n'a pas à t'excuser au contraire, tu as été là pour moi, c'est juste que j'ai mal compris, on la mange notre pizza ?  
• Si tu veux (Stella lui adressa un sourire que Sylvie lui rendit)  
La jeune femme blonde se rendit compte à quel point qu'elle pouvait être chanceuse pour avoir Stella comme amie.  
Sylvie mangea la part que son amie lui avait donné.  
• Elle est drôlement bonne, j'en mangerait bien une seconde part ?  
• Va y sert toi. Tu as quand même de l'appétit et c'est une bonne chose.  
Le portable de Stella s'était mis à sonner dans la chambre.  
• C'est qui ?  
• C'est encore Kelly, Casey ne va pas trop bien, il est malade.  
Brett s'était redressé sur le lit.  
• Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
• Je ne sais pas trop, il n'est pas dans son assiette depuis qu'ils sont rentrés.  
Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
• Est ce que tu veux bien me prêter ton téléphone portable ?  
• Tu veux lui téléphoner ?  
• Ça te déranges ?  
• Non au contraire, j'envoie juste un message à Kelly pour savoir si Casey dort et je te le passe. ça te va ?  
• Oui, ça me va !  
Stella envoya comme prévu le message à Kelly pour savoir si Casey était couché. Il lui avait répondu qu'il allait voir ça. 

Le lieutenant du secours 3 s'était levé de son canapé, fatigué de cette journée éprouvante dans tous les sens du terme.  
Cette garde n'avait ressemblé à aucune autre.  
La porte de la chambre de son ami était à moitié ouverte. Il était sur le dos, torse nu et visiblement en train de dormir.  
Au lieu de lui envoyer un énième message, il préféra appeler sa compagne.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
• Oui t'en fait pas, je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix.  
La jeune femme souri, ce genre de choses lui faisait tellement de bien après ce qui venait d'arriver à leur amie.  
• Comment va Casey ? Demanda cette dernière.  
• Ça à l'air d'aller, il n'était pas bien quand on est rentrés, après ce qui s'est passé pour Brett.  
Stella avait décidé d'éteindre le haut parleur pour reprendre une conversation normale.  
• Sylvie aimerait lui parler, tu penses que ça serait possible ?  
• Est ce que tu est déjà aller réveiller Casey ? Je ne le ferait pas si j'étais toi ?  
• Pas grave, tu peux aller le faire si te plaît ? Elle voudrait juste entendre le soin de sa voix comme tu l'a fait avec moi.  
Kelly s’exécuta, qu'est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pour sa compagne et Sylvie. Il avait sentit que son amie était encore plus malade d’inquiétude pour Casey que pour elle même.  
• Casey, réveille toi, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler.  
Le capitaine s’exécuta, il se releva de son lit avec précaution, un mal de crâne était venu lui vriller les tempes depuis le début de la soirée.  
• ça va ? Demanda Kelly.  
• C'est rien.  
Kelly lui donna son téléphone portable, Sylvie avait son oreille collée, il avait vite compris que la jeune femme se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil.  
Le couple était sorti séparément des deux pièces où il se trouvait. Casey fut le premier à dire quelque chose au téléphone.  
• Sylvie, je t'aime malgré tout, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.  
La jeune femme sanglota, elle lui répéta exactement les mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés et coupa la conversation.  
Casey savait que son couple était en jeu avec cet accident majeur et qu'il lui faudrait une énorme dose de patience avec la jeune femme.  
Le capitaine du 51 s'était levé de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Severide attendait gentiment sur le canapé, son ami s'installa à côté de lui, la tête entre les mains. Le lieutenant était en train de regarder un match de foot à la télé.  
• Comment est ce que tu vas ? Demanda ce dernier.  
• Pas trop bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain ça sera reparti comme en 40  
Kelly savait exactement les paroles qu'il allait dire, il ne voulait pas l'enfoncer mais Casey faisait peur à voir.  
• T'est certain ?  
• Oui.  
Casey n'était pas dans son assiette mais il s'en fichait, celle qui l'inquiétait le plus se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville dans une chambre d'hôpital et avait subit les pires horreurs pour une femme.  
Matt priait pour que son couple tienne le plus possible après la tempête. Leur histoire était toute nouvelle pour lui comme pour elle. 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que voir Casey pas bien, ça me retourne le cerveau littéralement, j'adore ce personnage littéralement !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre et en si peu de temps !! j'espère que vous appréciez la fanfic encore !! Les chapitres seront moins noirs à l'avenir, il y en aura encore mais ça sera moins violent que les premiers !!

Casey s'était ensuite allongé dans son lit, la tête lui tournait, ce dernier avait prit une petite bouteille d'eau avant d'aller se recoucher et quelques comprimés contre la douleur.   
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire couler quelques larmes, Kelly l'avait entendu, la porte à moitié ouverte. Le lieutenant du camion 3 envoya un dernier message à sa compagne avant d'aller se coucher pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.   
Il rajouta en plus que Casey n'était pas vraiment bien et qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer.   
Cela attristait la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne, un homme comme Casey qui avait supporté énormément de choses devait en subir de nouvelles.   
Une infirmière avait prit le soin d'installer un lit de camp à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse dormir à côté de son amie.  
Stella semblait reput de la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle s'était endormie comme une souche.   
Sylvie contrairement à Stella ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, la jeune femme tournait en rond dans son lit cherchant une réponse à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.   
Le sommeil l'avait quand même prit dans ses filets aux alentours de minuit, le sommeil n'était pas pour elle libérateur mais des cauchemars étaient apparus en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle revivait sans cesse, le rêve qui n'en était pas un.  
Sylvie pensait aussi à son compagnon qui avait aussi l'air mal en point qu'elle ce soir. Sous les ordres de Stella, Kelly était venu voir Casey à plusieurs reprises qui avait lui même sacrément du mal à dormir. Le jeune capitaine devait certainement repenser à tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.   
Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme était sortie avec l'autorisation du médecin qui l'avait prit en charge. Stella avait encore une fois sollicité son compagnon. Ce dernier vit son regard, il se vengerait gentiment sur elle.   
Le médecin lui avait donné quasiment deux mois de repos forcé à la maison.   
C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait, son amie était ravie d'avoir de la compagnie dans ce nouvel appartement. Arrivé à ce nouvel endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que très brièvement, elle remarqua le nombre incalculable de fleurs sur la table basse, sur la table du salon, sur le plan de cuisine, elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour les compter tellement qu'il y en avait partout.   
Tous les membres du 51 sans exception lui avaient offerts un bouquet de fleurs même son compagnon. Des petits mots de douceur accompagnaient les bouquets de fleurs.   
• Tout le monde t'aime beaucoup au sein du département et plus précisément au sein du 51.  
• Je reconnais que ça fait plaisir.  
• Je m'en doutes.   
Kelly toquait à la porte de l'appartement, Sylvie ne l'avait pas entendu sur le coup mais quand Stella ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme ambulancière sursauta car elle ne s'y était pas attendue à le voir apparaître devant elle.   
Stella l'avait prit dans ses bras, cela faisait quarante huit heures au moins qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.   
• Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
• Toi aussi, je vous ai apporté à manger.   
Le lieutenant du secours 3 s'était approché de la jeune femme, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais savait pertinemment que c'était trop tôt pour son amie.   
• Comment est ce que tu te sens ?  
• Ça va, on fait avec. Comment est ce que va Casey ?   
Kelly savait tout l'attention que la jeune femme portait au capitaine du camion-échelle.   
• Je pense que ça doit aller, il n'a pas beaucoup bougé de sa chambre depuis avant hier, il doit être certainement fatigué.  
• D'accord, je te remercie beaucoup Kelly.   
• De rien, alors on mange ? Je nous ai apporté chinois, ça vous dit ?   
• J'adore ça, approuva Stella.   
• Génial, lança Brett.   
• Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse tranquille ?   
• Personnellement ta présence ne me dérange pas, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de moi, dès que j'aurais fini, j'irais me coucher.   
• Tu sais, je peux comprendre que ma présence te dérange.   
• Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me va, je sais que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme celui qui m'a fait du mal.   
• Je comprends tout à fait.   
Kelly regarda son amie dans les yeux, elle souhaitait juste se faire toute petite et rien de plus. Stella regarda Sylvie et la jeune femme sortit quelques couverts, ils mangeraient dans les boites comme ils en avaient l'habitude.   
Tous les trois s'étaient installés à la table basse, le canapé était pas trop loin mais Kelly conscient de sa grande taille devait manger par terre assis en tailleur.   
• Tu sais que j'aime pas trop manger dans les boites ?  
• Je sais, je suis désolé répondit Kelly.   
• Moi ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, c'est juste le truc avec les baguettes qui me dérange.   
• Parce que tu sais pas t'en servir. Répondit la jeune femme.   
Kelly essaya de leur montrer comment il mangeait avec la paire de baguette mais il n'y arriva pas lui même. Le repas s'était passé sans soucis, Sylvie avait réussit à se contenter de rigoler aux blagues et anecdotes de Kelly.   
Les idées noires de la jeune femme étaient revenus, les larmes recommençaient à couler. Comment pouvait elle croire que tout allait redevenir comme avant.   
• Je suis désolé, je vais aller me coucher lança t'elle à ses deux amis.  
• Je crois que je vais vous laisser répondit le lieutenant aux deux jeunes femmes.   
• Non, c'est moi, ta présence ne me déranges pas Kelly, c'est juste que je me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller me coucher.   
• Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
• Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout, merci pour la soirée. Ça m'a fait du bien.   
• Je t'en prie, bonne nuit à toi  
• Bonne nuit à tous les deux.   
Stella regarda son amie partir dans sa chambre, elle n'avait même pas parlé de Casey durant tout le dîner.   
Ce dernier n'avait même pas appelé la jeune femme pour avoir de ses nouvelles.   
• Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait du bien de te voir.  
• Tu veux que je reste ?   
• Je sais pas, ça serait mal venu après ce qui s'est passé pour Sylvie ?   
• Je comprends, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.   
• J'aimerais beaucoup mais ce soir, c'est non.   
• Ok, tu comptes reprendre le boulot ?   
• Oui, je t'appelle demain, j'ai demandé à Boden qu'il m'accorde quelques jours.   
• C'est vraiment génial ce que tu fait pour Sylvie.  
• Disons que j'ai subit la même chose qu'elle à un moment donné et qu'on m'a jamais donné la main pour que je m'en sorte, je fait ce qui me semble le plus juste pour elle.   
La jeune femme essaya d'interrompre la conversation qu'elle avait avec son compagnon rien qu'en lui soumettant ce baiser.   
• C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne la lâcherais pas.  
• Je te comprends.   
• Casey, il va bien au moins ? Demanda Kidd.   
• Il a été malade toute la nuit, là il n'est pas allé au boulot et il se repose, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas téléphoné, je suppose. Je lui est dit que je le tiendrais au courant pour Sylvie.   
• Qu'est ce qu'il a eu ?   
• Son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien ainsi que sa tête mais ça à l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre.   
• Ok  
• Pourquoi ?   
• Juste pour savoir, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose entre les deux ?   
• Comme tu le sais, Casey n'est pas le genre à dire quoi que ce soit.   
• Ça, je l'ai bien remarqué.   
La jeune femme était sur le point de refermer la porte quand il se retourna pour l'embrasser.   
• Un dernier pour la route ?  
• Un dernier, je t'aime plus que tout, à demain !  
• A demain mon ange.   
Stella referma la porte ainsi que les deux verrous d'en bas et d'en haut. Sylvie qui ne dormait pas encore venait de sortir de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas mal assuré.   
• Tout va bien ? Demanda son amie.  
• Ça va, je me suis pas empêché de vous écouter tous les deux, Casey a été malade ?   
• Oui, il a l'air d'aller mieux mais il n'est pas aller bosser cette garde là.  
• C'est pas son genre.   
•C'est vrai, c'est pas son genre mais tu devrais aller lui téléphoner.   
• Non, j'ai besoin de temps, je viens de rompre avec lui.   
• Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé ?   
• Entre autre.   
• Tu sais, Casey est quelqu'un de génial et il t'aurait grandement aidé.   
• Je sais, c'est juste qu'on est pas fait pour l'un et pour l'autre. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu est au courant mais Dawson va revenir pour passer quelques jours à Chicago dans un mois environ.   
• Dawson mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?   
• Je sais pas, c'est Boden, qui me l'a annoncé, il y a quelques jours, je crois que c'est pour un autre bal de charité où un truc dans ce genre là. On sais très bien que tous les deux vont retomber dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, c'est de l'histoire ancienne entre lui et moi.   
• Sylvie, il est fou de toi, il me l'a dit. Si c'est juste pour cette raison là que tu romps avec lui, c'est pas cool de ta part.   
• Non, ce n'est pas la raison qui fait que j'ai décidé de rompre avec lui mais pour tout un tas de de raisons, je ne le mérites pas.   
• C'est faux et tu le sais bien.   
La jeune femme avait prit son verre d'eau et salua son amie chaleureusement. Sylvie n'était pas en colère contre Stella, elle s'en voulait énormément envers elle.   
La femme pompier était persuadée que le meilleur traitement n'était pas les médicaments, c'était Casey le remède.   
Si Dawson arrivait, c'était le début des emmerdes pour Casey & Brett surtout pour Casey.   
La voir ici, n'était pas bon pour lui, il risquait de faire des bêtises et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour en faire. 

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Sylvie remet tout en cause dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à cause d'un événement traumatisant et que les membres feront tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du 51 et de Casey.  
> (Spoilers Saison 8)
> 
> • Tu veux pas que je vous accompagne ? Demanda ce dernier.  
> • Non t'en fait pas, ça va aller.  
> Kelly referma la porte et laissa la voiture prendre la route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre en ligne, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, donnez moi quelques kudos ça fait plaisir, je sais que beaucoup de monde lit la fanfic et ne poste pas !! 633 hits et 10 kudos ? Please give me so kudos !!  
> Juste pour information, cette fanfic a été inspirée par la chanson de Nickelback " If Today Was Your Last Day" écoutez la attentivement et vous allez l'adorer !!

Après deux jours de repos consécutifs, il était retourné au boulot. Sur son bureau se trouvait une pile de documents auquel il n'avait pas pu répondre de suite. Casey allait certainement passer sa garde à les remplir mais ce n'était pas très grave.  
Casey n'avait pas la tête à faire autre chose de toute façon. On pourrait lui demander d'éteindre un incendie, il le ferait sans soucis mais aujourd'hui, ça serait autrement.  
Toute l'équipe avait vu qu'il était différent aujourd'hui. Le capitaine n'était pas dans son assiette. Comme à leur habitude, toute la caserne était dans la salle de briefing pour le début de la garde.  
Les 3 officiers étaient accolés au mur, ils étaient en train de regarder leurs téléphones portables chacun.  
Boden jeta un œil à son équipe et plus particulièrement à son capitaine. Il avait la tête en bas et semblait regarder le sol.  
• J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, je voulais vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui m'a été soumis par la direction du département.  
• Qu'est ce que c'est chef ? Demanda Herrmann.  
• J'y arrive, tu veux bien Christopher me laisser parler.  
• Désolé chef.  
• Il semblerait qu'un bal de charité soit organisé au sein de notre caserne d'ici deux mois environ.  
• Un bal de charité ? Comme celui que Dawson a organisé il y a quasiment un an ? Demanda Cruz.  
• Oui, c'est bien ça, il semblerait aussi qu'elle revienne pour celui là.  
• C'est génial chef lança Mouch.  
• Oui, c'est génial, je dois encore demander l'aval à notre chef de district et ça devrait être bon sauf si vous me persuadez que ça ne vaut pas le coup.  
Presque tout le monde hocha la tête pour dire que oui, il n'y avait que Casey qui semblait hermétique à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire revenir Dawson au sein de Chicago.  
L'équipe s'était dispersé au sein de la caserne du 51. Boden fit signe à Casey de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau. Casey passa la porte d'entrée, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande encore une fois si tout allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas.  
• ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te demander encore une énième fois si tu va bien, je sais ce que tu ressent. Si je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau, c'est que je voulait te poser moi même la question, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais je m'en excuse sincèrement.  
• Non, y a pas d'inquiétude chef, je comprends très bien.  
• Est ce que tu est d'accord pour Gabby revienne au sein du 51 pour organiser le bal de charité ?  
• J'y vois pas d'inconvénient chef, tous les deux nous sommes adultes.  
• Je comprends Casey ce que tu peux ressentir, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.  
• Non de ce côté là, c'est bon.  
• Ok Casey, merci de ta franchise. Est-ce que malgré tout va bien ?  
• Oui, je vais bien chef, merci de votre bienveillance à mon égard. C'est assez difficile pour elle comme pour moi en ce moment mais tout va aller bien par la suite.  
• Je comprends, je suis désolé de le demander, c'est juste que tu est un de mes meilleurs éléments ainsi que Brett et cette situation me désole.  
• Je comprends chef, Brett et moi nous nous sommes séparés et tout sera différent après son retour.  
Casey n'imaginait pas toute la portée de cette phrase envers son chef et envers lui même.  
• Je suis désolé Casey pour toi !  
• Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette relation devait être vouée à l'échec apparemment.  
• Je suis pas certain, il faut juste digérer la chose et peut-être que ça repartira.  
• J'en sais rien, je sais que j'ai besoin de temps et c'est Sylvie qui a décidé que c'était fini entre elle moi.  
• Je comprends, calme toi Casey, je ne suis pas là pour te juger.  
• Je suis désolé, je suis juste à cran depuis pas mal de temps.  
• Je vais arrêter de t'embêter mais je suis là pour te soutenir comme je soutiens Brett, si tu as besoin de parler ma porte est ouverte, saches le.  
• Merci beaucoup chef. Je sais pas si je vais réussi à me relever avec tout ça.  
Boden avait comprit tout le mal être de son second, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour qu'il puisse se relever. 

***

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sylvie avait subit son agression, la jeune femme avait quelques périodes de doutes comme quelques périodes où elle allait bien.  
La cohabitation entre elle et Stella se passait assez bien, la jeune femme était bienveillante envers elle.  
Casey se trouvait dans ses quartiers, il était allongé sur son lit et semblait être en train de dormir, la nuit auparavant avait été catastrophique pour lui comme pour Kelly qui se partageait entre son loft et l'appartement de sa compagne mais qui avait préféré dormir chez lui cette nuit.  
Casey n'avait pas arrêté de tousser quasiment toute la nuit entière malgré le sirop pour la toux qui ne l'avait pas soulagé.  
• Au moins, il y a un bien heureux qui récupère son sommeil perdu de la nuit dernière.  
Kelly l'avait vu qui s'était endormi, Casey était malade depuis quelques jours mais il ne voulait pas aller voir le médecin par peur de se faire arrêter.  
• Tu as mal dormi Severide ? Demande Cruz.  
• Si j'ai mal dormi ? J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, heureusement que c'était calme ce matin que j'ai pu récupérer. Casey n'a pas arrêter de tousser toute la nuit. Il devrait aller voir un médecin.  
• C'est ce que Boden lui a demandé mais Casey a refusé en lui disant que c'était juste qu'un simple rhume.  
• Un simple rhume ? (Kelly rigola)  
• Tu connais Casey, il est susceptible en ce moment et il ne faut pas le contrarier sinon, il t'envoie chier directement.  
Les deux membres de l'équipe venaient d’apparaître dans la salle commune de la caserne. C'était Stella & Sylvie.  
• Bonjour tout le monde !! lancèrent les deux femmes.  
• Sylvie, Kidd, on commençait à s'impatienter.  
• Dis juste que tu commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Lança Sylvie à Capp.  
Toute l'équipe s'était mise à rire, l'humour de la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Boden qui avait entendu les deux femmes arriver sortit de son bureau.  
• Stella, Sylvie, ravie de vous voir toutes les deux, comment tu vas Sylvie ?  
• Chef, je vais bien, merci.  
• Où est Casey ? Demanda Stella.  
• Il est dans ses quartiers, il se repose.  
• Non, je suis là.  
Tout le monde jeta un œil à la voix du capitaine qui se trouvait juste derrière son chef. Une toux venait de le reprendre, il s'excusa auprès de ses collègues.  
• Comment est ce qu'il va ? Demanda la jeune femme à Kelly & Boden.  
• Il est différent depuis cet incident mais ça tout le monde s'en doutait. Répondit Boden.  
• Casey est malade depuis quelques jours, il arrête pas de tousser et ne veut pas voir le médecin.  
• Est-ce que vous me laissez quelques minutes ?  
• Pas de soucis, peut-être aura tu plus de chance à le convaincre d'aller voir un médecin ? Répondit Boden.  
• Peut-être.  
La jeune femme déposa son sac à main à côté de Kelly.  
• Je peux te le laisser ?  
• Sans soucis.  
Boden savait que Sylvie aurait certainement plus d'influence qu'il n'en aurait sur Casey, ces deux là avaient un lien indéfectible entre eux deux, c'était certain. Si cela pouvait les rapprocher encore plus car ils étaient séparés et avaient besoin de l'un comme de l'autre.  
Elle savait que Matt était allé se réfugier dans les vestiaires, à cette heure là tout le monde se trouvait dans la salle commune et était prêt à manger.  
Il se trouvait assis sur un banc juste devant son casier, Casey cherchait quelque chose dans son sac qu'il avait sortit.  
Casey releva la tête et remarqua la présence de son ex-compagne.  
• Tu vas bien ? Demanda Brett, certaine qu'il ne lui donnerais pas la bonne réponse.  
• Ça pourrait aller mieux et toi ?  
Elle ne lui avait même pas répondue estimant que la réponse n'était pas appropriée. Il baissa la tête et dut la remonter aussitôt, une autre quinte de toux allait faire son apparition.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Il baissa la tête à nouveau, toute l'équipe avait du le mettre au courant du fait qu'il soit malade depuis quelques jours.  
Elle s'était assise à ses côtés, la main qui s'était posé sur son front.  
• Tu as de la fièvre Casey ?  
• Je vais bien, j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi.  
• Tu n'est pas sérieux ? Tu dois aller voir un médecin.  
Le jeune homme fut prit d'une vilaine quinte de toux, elle eut le réflexe de prendre une bouteille d'eau qui venait de la cuisine avec elle. Sylvie décida de se rendre à l'ambulance pour prendre quelques affaires. Stella l'avait remarqué et était allé la rejoindre.  
• Tout va bien ?  
• Si on veux, Casey est malade comme un chien.  
• Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
• Non, je voulait juste vous emprunter le stéthoscope, il a beaucoup de fièvre je pense.  
• Ok, je vais prévenir Boden que tu t'occupes de lui.  
• Merci.  
Stella était retournée dans la salle commune et s'était dirigé vers Boden.  
• Chef, j'aimerais vous parler.  
• Sylvie à réussit ?  
• Pas encore mais ça devrait pas tarder.  
Tu me tiens au courant ?  
• Oui.  
Pendant ce temps là dans les vestiaires du 51, Sylvie était revenue avec son stéthoscope. Casey avait la tête sur le vestiaire car ça le rafraîchissait.  
• Casey ?  
Il avait entendu sa voix et s'était légèrement cogné le front.  
• Je suis là, tout va bien.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il fut prit d'une autre quinte de toux.  
• Doucement, je vais t'examiner et ensuite, on va aller voir un médecin, tu est d'accord ?  
Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Elle descendit la fermeture éclair de sa veste jusqu'à la limite pour ensuite la lui enlever.  
• Tu veux aller dans tes quartiers ?  
• Non, je préfère rester ici, si ça te déranges pas.  
• T'en fait pas, je comprends, ici, il fait moins chaud et tu as tellement chaud.  
• Oui, tu as raison. J'ai prit ma température ce matin avant de partir.  
• Tu as combien ?  
• 39,7°C  
• Tu n'est vraiment pas sérieux.  
• C'est ce que tu penses ? Je dois l'avoir été avec toi certainement.  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
• Tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose Matt ?  
Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, la jeune femme avait toujours de l'affection pour lui malgré tout.  
Il pencha la tête en avant, le lino était vraiment affreux.  
• Non, je suis désolé Sylvie, je ne le pensais pas, je pense que la fièvre me fait délirer.  
• Je pense aussi.  
Elle lui fit enlever la veste qu'il avait sur lui. Sa main avait effleuré son torse qui semblait être brûlant. Brett commença par lui mettre le tensiomètre sur le bras droit.  
• Ta tension n'est pas très élevée.  
• J'ai l'impression d'être allé à Disneyland dernièrement.  
• Vertiges ?  
• Oui, c'est ça.  
Le capitaine venait de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, elle était en train de lui caresser la tête.  
Herrmann et l'équipe commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir revenir ici à table, par chance la nourriture que Cruz avait préparé pouvait se faire réchauffer au micro-ondes. Il décida d'y aller mais le couple qui n'en était pas un à proprement parler venait de revenir dans la salle commune.  
Elle lui avait prit sa main pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule par terre. Stella fut la seule à comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.  
Brett l'installa à une chaise à côté de Kelly.  
• Chef, je suis désolé mais est-ce que je peux m'absenter ? Demanda Casey.  
• Oui, tu veux aller voir un médecin ?  
• Oui, je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous écouter tout de suite.  
Boden avait sourit à cette remarque.  
• Pas de soucis, tu veux prendre quelques jours ?  
• Si c'est possible ? Je pense que le médecin va m'arrêter mais il me reste quelques jours, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
• Considère que c'est fait ! Je te donne une semaine de congés.  
• Merci chef !  
Sylvie était revenue auprès de Kelly et de Stella, elle chuchota quelque chose à la jeune femme. Casey éternua une seconde fois.  
• A tes souhaits !  
• Merci chef.  
Une autre quinte de toux arriva dans la seconde, Boden remercia la jeune femme par un sourire, Brett savait comment s'y prendre avec Casey sans le brusquer. Il savait l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Kelly voyant que Casey était en train de se lever mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas avait décider d'aller pour lui prendre ses affaires avec son accord, ce dernier lui avait donné les clefs de son casier.  
Le lieutenant remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, quelques photos de lui et de la jeune femme se trouvaient sur la porte. Tous les deux semblaient former un beau petit couple et cette agression avait fait changer beaucoup de choses entre eux.  
Casey était incapable de prendre le commandement en main, c'était tellement rare. Boden regarda Stella en train d'aider son amie à lever le capitaine du 51.  
• Kidd, tu prendra le commandement en main, je te nomme lieutenant par intérim pour quelques jours.  
• Pas de soucis.  
Elle s'était retourné à l'annonce de cette nomination par intérim. Boden lui avait fait déjà comprendre qu'elle était née pour ça.  
• Je vais appeler le Q.G pour te trouver un remplaçant.  
• Merci chef,, merci de toute cette attention que vous me portez.  
• Tu le mérite Kidd, c'est normal.  
Boden était en train de retourner à son bureau, Casey se tenait sur ses pieds avec quelques difficultés, c'était encore Disneyland.  
• Casey ? Demanda Brett.  
• C'est encore Disneyland, je dois m'asseoir quelques minutes  
• Je comprends mais si tu t’assois, on ne pourra pas aller à la voiture. Le rendez- vous est pour 13 heures 45 et ça risque de nous prendre plus de temps que prévu avec toute cette neige.  
• Je sais mais quelques secondes si te plaît, j'en peu plus.  
Le jeune homme avait les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans les bras. Toute la caserne s'était retrouvée figée par cette scène assez réaliste. Brett qui se trouvait dans les bras de Casey.  
• Je suis là.  
Cela eut l'effet escompté, Casey décida de se relever.  
• C'est bon.  
• Tu est certain ?  
• Oui  
• Alors on peu y aller.  
Kelly décida de venir en aide à ses deux amis. Il prit l'épaule de Casey sous la sienne et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture. La neige s'était remise à tomber plus épaisse que jamais.  
• Tu veux pas que je vous accompagne ? Demanda ce dernier.  
• Non t'en fait pas, ça va aller.  
Kelly referma la porte et laissa la voiture prendre la route. 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, ça risque de devenir explosif, merci à ceux et celles qui postent sans donner de kudos où des commentaires, les lecteurs silencieux, j'espère qu'un jour, vous aurez la possibilité de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir où même un kudos !!  
> Read and Enjoy !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Brett remet tout en cause dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à cause d'un événement traumatisant et que les membres feront tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du 51 et de Casey.  
> (Spoilers Saison 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci pour vos kudos, ils me boostent à chaque fois !! Me donne envie de vous poster plus souvent des chapitres, ils sont sur papier mais ne sont pas réécrit à l'ordinateur

Casey se trouvait sur le siège passager, sa toux s'était calmé et il semblait que la température avait baissé un petit peu, elle était encore haute. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux quelques instants. La jeune femme avait prit le volant, il en était incapable.  
• Tu dors ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
• Non, j'ai juste fermé les yeux.  
• Comment est ce que tu va ?  
• Pas trop mal, j'ai besoin de me reposer, je suis fatigué.  
• Je comprends, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, c'est de ma faute !  
• Peut-être que j'aurais du t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles, j'ai été trop stupide.  
• Ecoute, c'est fait, on va pas revenir la dessus, ça ne sert à rien. En revanche, on peu devenir juste des amis si tu veux ?  
• Si tu veux.  
Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle même.  
• Je t'accompagnes chez le médecin et ensuite, tu rentre chez Kelly ?  
• Oui ça m'ira.  
Tous les deux étaient en train d'attendre dans la voiture, Sylvie avait mis le chauffage pour ne pas mourir de froid. Ils avaient presque quarante minutes à attendre dans la voiture avant le prochain rendez-vous. Il se trouvait sur le siege en train de dormir, elle ne se trompait pas, il semblait si vulnérable en ce moment même.  
Casey sentit que la jeune femme était en train de le regarder dormir, il se sentait pas trop bien mais n'osait pas le lui dire.  
• Tu n'a pas besoin de m'attendre chez le médecin, je compte prendre un taxi !  
• Tu n'est pas sérieux ? Tu as vu dans quel état, tu te trouves ?  
• Je sais mais tu as certainement des choses de prévus ?  
• Non, mon agenda n'est pas ponctué de bals de charités sur toute la planète.  
Le jeune homme se releva à la remarque de la jeune femme, il fallait bien qu'il s'y attende, elle ne lui en avait parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus à la caserne, la jeune femme avait été mis au courant comme tout le monde.  
• Tu compte me faire payer la présence de Dawson, le mois prochain ?  
• Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Parce que j'ai fait allusion aux bals de charités ?  
• Oui pour ça par exemple, j'y suis pour rien avec ça.  
Une quinte de toux venait de le submerger encore à nouveau. Il sortit de la voiture énervé par la remarque de son ex-compagne. La neige tombait encore plus et sa vision se faisait floue par moment.  
• Qu'est ce que tu peux être borné par moment.  
Sylvie venait de sortir à son tour de la voiture.  
• Je suis désolé Casey, je ne voulait pas t'énerver mais revient, il y a encore un peu de temps avant le rendez-vous chez le médecin.  
• Je préfère mourir geler plutôt que de retourner dans la voiture avec toi.  
• T'est vraiment con par moment.  
Sylvie savait que c'était le mot de trop à ne pas dire, elle s'excusa mais ce dernier se trouvait encore plus en colère qu'auparavant. Il décida de rentrer dans le bâtiment par chance, il était ouvert. Son téléphone dans ses main, Casey envoya un sms à la jeune femme pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre et de repartir chez Stella, qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Sylvie avait décidé de ne pas bouger de là jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez Kelly.  
Elle s'en voulait énormément et tous les sms qu'elle lui envoyait n'auraient pas pu changer quoi que ce soit, le mal était fait.  
Une fois le rendez-vous passé, il était ressortit du cabinet médical, il essayait désespérément de trouver un taxi mais à cette heure ci, il n'y en avait quasiment pas, la neige tombait tellement fort. Par chance, Sylvie se trouvait toujours dans la voiture de son amie et il l'avait remarqué.  
Il toqua à la vitre, elle la descendit.  
• Est ce que tu peux me ramener chez Kelly ?  
• Oui, je suis désolé.  
Casey pouvait comprendre que la jeune femme s'en voulait énormément de cette insulte à son égard.  
• Verdict ? Demanda la jeune femme (elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre mais elle tenta le tout pour le tout)  
• Bronchite, il m'a demandé de rester au lit une bonne semaine.  
• Il t'a prit la température ?  
• 39,8°C  
• C'est élevé, il t'a donné quelque chose au moins ? Un autre sirop pour la toux ?  
• Oui, je dois passer à la pharmacie avant de rentrer  
Pendant tout le trajet, ils n'avaient juste échangés que cette conversation entre eux, Casey regarda son ordonnance.  
• Avant de rentrer, est ce que tu peux t'arrêter au cvs en face de chez Severide, je dois prendre quelques médicaments.  
• Pas de soucis, je suis désolé tu sais.  
• J'ai compris que tu est désolé, on en parle plus, j'aurais jamais du te sortir ça.  
• Non, c'est moi  
• Tu sais que je t'aime Sylvie plus que tout.  
Heureusement que la voiture s'était arrêté à un feu rouge. Jamais en un an de relation, elle ne l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots là. Casey leva les yeux aux ciel en prononçant cette phrase là.  
• C'est la première fois que je t'entend me dire que tu m'aimes ?  
• Mais est ce que toi tu m'aimes ?  
Une quinte de toux venait de survenir, elle semblait plus violente que les autres. Une fois terminé, elle n'osa pas lui répondre.  
Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit alors qu'elle lui faisait les reproches.  
Pour lui, si elle ne lui répondait pas, c'était le signe évident qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Une fois devant le loft de Kelly, il sortit de la voiture et prit la direction du cvs, le capitaine se sentait légèrement mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ça.  
• Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?  
• Non ça ira, je ne voudrait pas te déranger encore une fois. Est-ce que tu n'aimes vraiment où était-ce juste de la comédie avec moi ? Demanda Casey.  
• Ce n'était pas de la comédie, je t'ai vraiment aimé et je suis pas certain de ce que je ressent pour toi en ce moment.  
• Est ce que tu dit la vérité ? Je suis pas certain, c'est juste de la comédie.  
• Et toi Dawson, tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda t'elle amèrement.  
• Dawson ? Elle m'a brisé le cœur en un million de petits morceaux. Mais tu as faillit tout faire pour la rejoindre là bas ?  
• Peut être, c'était juste histoire de savoir s'il y avait encore quelque chose entre nous deux. Tu te souviens qu'elle m'a demandé le divorce ?  
• Oui, je me souviens mais t'a pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, peu être était-ce toi qui lui à fait beaucoup de mal ?  
Casey sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui.  
• Moi lui faire du mal ? Tu va trop loin là.  
• Je ne voulait pas, je suis désolé encore une fois.  
Cette fois çi, c'était le point de rupture entre lui et son ex compagne.  
• Qui te dit que ça n'était pas le contraire ?

Il referma la portière de la voiture et cette fois là, elle démarra en trombe. Sylvie ne resterait pas dans les parages pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle même bien trop têtue pour rester dans les parages.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être lui aussi borné même s'il avait raison en un sens. S'arrêtant à un carrefour, elle remarqua la silhouette du pompier qui venait de tomber au sol. La jeune femme décida de venir lui porter secours, ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à se relever avec son aide.  
• Laisse moi t'aider, tu as besoin d'aide.  
Casey était vraiment quelqu'un de borné mais voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever tout de suite, il s'agrippa à la main de la jeune femme et se releva tranquillement.  
• Merci, j'ai plus besoin de ton aide.  
• Ecoute, laisse moi te raccompagner après je m'en vais ?  
• Comme tu veux, je ne voudrait pas te faire plus de mal.  
Cette fois là, Casey paraissait sincère avec la jeune femme.  
• Est ce que tu veux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que Kelly rentre ? Ensuite tu peux retourner chez Stella ?  
• Si tu veux mais je reste pas plus.  
Il voyait bien la peine qu'il lui avait fait et Casey voulait remettre à plat tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux.  
• Tu veux pas rester un peu plus ?  
• Non, je suis désolé, c'est pas juste pour qui que ce soit mais je le reconnais, c'est vraiment fini entre nous deux.  
• Je sais, je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment pas du te sortit tout ça.  
• C'est pas de ta faute, il fallait bien que ça se fasse un jour où l'autre.  
Le couple qui n'en était plus un se trouvait devant la porte du loft, elle avait les clefs de son ex compagnon entre ses mains et ouvrit la porte.  
Le capitaine du 51 s'allongea directement sur le canapé, se débarrassant de sa doudoune et de son polaire, il était toujours en tenue qu'il portait au sein du 51 mais s'en fichait pas mal.  
Casey décida d'enlever ses rangers qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, c'était comme dans la voiture de Stella, il commençait à refaire trop chaud.  
Elle se déshabilla et déposa le sac de médicament à côté de lui, il devait commencer à les prendre, les antibiotiques étaient eux aussi présents car il s'était chopé en plus de la bronchite, une bonne sinusite.  
C'était pour cela qu'il avait de la fièvre, un peu. Casey se releva et fut prit d'un énième vertige.  
• Encore Disneyland ?  
• Oui, je vais aller m'allonger dans mon lit, tu veux venir ?  
• Avant d'aller t'allonger dans le lit, tu dois prendre les médicaments.  
• Je suis fatigué, ça peut attendre ?  
• Si tu veux guérir, c'est pas le meilleur choix.  
Le capitaine se leva, la bouteille d'eau était sortie les médicaments se trouvaient à côté. Il les avala et lui montra sa bouche.  
• Tu est drôle quand tu veux ?  
• Je sais.  
Il prit la direction de sa chambre à coucher, prendre un peu de repos. Le jeune homme trop fatigué se posa dessus sans en défaire la couverture. Elle prit une autre couverture qui se trouvait à côté et la déposa sur lui.  
• Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Il apposa sa main à l'endroit où c'était vide. Elle enleva ses chaussures et décida de le rejoindre. C'était juste en attendant Kelly de retour de sa garde. 

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Brett remet tout en cause dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à cause d'un événement traumatisant et que les membres feront tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du 51 et de Casey.  
> (Spoilers Saison 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un autre chapitre !! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant !! merci pour les kudos, ça fait vraiment du bien !! C'est ma petite bulle dans ce monde qui devient fou !!

Stella venait juste de rentrer de la garde de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait fait au sein du 51 et en temps que lieutenant intérimaire. C'était un nouveau défi pour la jeune femme mais quelque chose lui manquait.  
Son oreiller, son lit ainsi que sa couette lui manquaient énormément et une personne en particulier encore plus.  
L'appartement se trouvait dans le noir le plus total, aucune trace de Sylvie dans la chambre qu'elle empruntait et encore moins de trace dans le salon.  
Son téléphone portable ne répondait pas, cela tombait directement sur la messagerie.  
La jeune femme envisageait d'appeler la garde nationale ainsi que la police montée canadienne mais c'était assez exagéré.  
Stella n'appellerait que son compagnon, ce dernier l'apaiserait et cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Son téléphone dans une main, elle l'avait appelé, il avait décroché se trouvant dans la chambre d'à côté.  
Ce dernier avait fait un détour par la chambre de son ami, cette dernière s'y trouvait elle aussi.  
La jeune femme avait sursauté quand elle avait remarqué la présence de son ami dans la chambre de Casey.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Kelly était rentré, cela faisait au moins 5 heures et qu'elle ne s'était même pas réveillée.  
Son cœur avait raté un battement, ses vêtements se trouvaient sur elle, cette image venait de lui revenir en mémoire.  
Sylvie venait de sortir de la chambre, sa paire de chaussures dans les mains, son sac et son manteau.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le lieutenant du secours 3.  
• rien, t'inquiètes pas, il dors encore mais je dois partir, c'était une erreur, une très grosse erreur, je suis désolé.  
Kelly voulut la retenir mais elle s'extirpa de ses bras pour prendre la fuite sans demander son reste.  
• Je suis désolé lança t'elle encore une fois à son encontre.  
La jeune femme semblait énormément paniquée qu'elle en claqua la porte de l'appartement encore terrifiée. Kelly avait son téléphone à son oreille, Stella l'avait rappelé.  
• Sylvie revient chez toi mon cœur, elle est toute paniquée, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ?  
Kelly l'embrassa à l'autre bout du fils et raccrocha le téléphone par la suite. Il entra à nouveau dans la chambre de son ami pour découvrir que ce dernier dormait profondément.  
Quelques vêtements éparpillés mais rien de bien méchant.  
Kelly regarda la porte par laquelle Sylvie venait de partir désolé de ce qui venait de se passer et Casey allongé torse-nu.  
Son cerveau fit le rapprochement entre les deux, sa main droite était en train de se serrer comme une mâchoire d'acier. Il bondit sur le capitaine et décida de frapper un grand coup sur la porte.  
Matt dormait, la nuit précédente lui avait laissé une trace et il remarqua quelques petites choses qui se trouvaient sur sa table de nuit. Le sirop collutoire, le gant de toilette mouillé et le thermomètre à sa droite.  
Il n'eut même pas la d'attendre que son ami soit réveillé, il le prit par le haut du tee-shirt qu'il venait de remettre et ce dernier fut surprit de ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Kelly semblait furieux contre lui mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Kelly venait de monter sur ses grands chevaux. Tu peux me le dire ? Tu lui as fait du mal ? À Sylvie ?  
Les premiers moments furent pénibles pour Casey, son cerveau qui se trouvait dans le gaze venait de se remettre à marcher. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.  
• Non, je te jures, j'ai rien fait de mal, elle est restée là car elle était inquiète pour moi, d'ailleurs, j'ai pas halluciné, elle est partie ? Elle a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.  
Kelly soupira, son point était sur le point de s'abattre sur son meilleur ami quand il entendit le mot cauchemars sortir de sa bouche.  
• Je te jures que je ne lui est rien fait de mal, je suis pas comme ça Kelly !!  
Casey se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, il était sérieusement en train de paniquer au vu des circonstances actuelles.  
Le lieutenant du secours 3 s'excusa de ce qui venait d'arriver et lui donna la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Kelly s'était mis en mode protecteur une fois de trop.  
Heureusement que ses points n'avaient pas percutés le visage de Casey car là, ça aurait été trop loin pour tous les deux.  
Stella se trouvait sur le canapé, elle n'irait pas se coucher tant que Sylvie ne serait pas rentré à l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la propriétaire de l'appartement qui devait dormir mais elle fut surprise de la trouver sur son canapé en train de regarder la télévision.  
• Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda l'ambulancière.  
• Non, ne t'en fait pas, je t'attend depuis ce matin, je pensais que tu était à la maison depuis hier soir.  
• Je suis désolé, j'ai décidé de rester avec Casey, il a été malade toute la nuit avec une forte fièvre. Et je me suis réveillé en sursaut quand j'ai vu que Kelly rentrer dans la chambre. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras sans même m'en rendre compte.  
• Tu as pleuré ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
• J'ai fait une tonne de cauchemars cette nuit et j'en ai pleuré tellement qu’ils étaient affreux.  
• Je te comprends, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie, tu sais ?   
Sylvie recommença a pleurer.  
• J'ai l'impression que mon viol m'a comment dire ?  
La jeune femme semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots, ils ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.  
• fragilisé ? Répondit Kidd.  
• Oui, j'ai l'impression de...  
• que tu veux recommencer à vivre mais tu t’est mis des chaînes ?  
• Oui, c'est ça.  
• Tu n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, c'est arrivé car tu te trouvait là au mauvais moment au mauvais moment, ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Tu as le droit de recommencer à vivre, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé.  
• Pourtant, je le suis. J'ai peur de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai peur que ça soit noté sur mon front jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
• Tu veux que je te dises , y a rien noté sur ton front et y aura rien de noté jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu peux essayer de tracer une route différente de celle que tu avait programmé tout en incluant un beau blond dedans.  
La jeune femme souri à cette pensée là.  
• pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?  
Stella savait que le chemin serait long, son amie était allée dans sa chambre, elle avait fermé la porte, son visage était aller trouver son oreiller, les larmes qu'elle avait sur son visage allaient s'effacer mais avec beaucoup de temps mais la rancœur resterait là un bon moment.  
La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente s'appelait Matt Casey et l'amour qu'il lui portait l'aiderait encore plus mais beaucoup d’embûches allaient se mettre sur leur passage et lui montrerait que la vie était gagnante une fois sur deux. 

***

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus de six semaines depuis son agression, Sylvie se trouvait devant le miroir de la salle de bain de chez Stella, elle s'y trouvait encore, la jeune femme n'avait pas peur de retourner dans son appartement mais se retrouver seule ça n'était pas encore pour elle. 

Elle était en train de mettre du gloss sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme était en tenue pour aller travailler, Sylvie avait prit la décision avec son médecin de reprendre le travail en temps qu'ambulancière au sein du 51.  
Sylvie savait que si elle le souhaitait, elle n'avait qu'a demander à son médecin de la mettre en repos et il le ferait sans soucis.  
Boden était d'accord pour que la jeune femme reprenne à nouveau à l'essai quelques temps, la douleur était encore présente après ces six dernières semaines mais cette dernière commençait doucement à s'apaiser. Sylvie en avait d'ailleurs marre de rester enfermer chez son amie à tourner en rond.  
Reprendre lui permettrait de ne pas tourner comme un lion dans sa cage.  
• ça y est tu est prête ? Demanda cette dernière.  
L'horloge indiquait 6 heures 45, la garde ne commençait qu'à 7 heures 30.  
• Oui, pratiquement prête, plus qu'à enfiler mes chaussures et on peut y aller.  
Stella regarda son amie se pouponner.  
• Est ce que tu est certaine de vouloir recommencer tout de suite, tu sais que tu peux attendre encore un peu ?  
• Je sais très bien mais je préfère retravailler et puis si jamais ça ne va pas, je peux encore m'arrêter.  
• Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tôt ? Peut-être que je me trompes ?  
• Je sais, j'ai l'impression aussi que c'est trop tôt mais j'ai besoin de revoir du monde et de ne plus penser à ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Sans t'offusquer, j'ai besoin de sortir d'entre ces 4 murs avant de devenir chèvre.  
• Tu ne m'offusques pas, tu as le droit de rester ici autant de temps qu'il ne faudra.  
• Je sais et je te remercie de ton hospitalité, je voudrais juste te parler d'un truc.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
• J'en ai parlé à Cruz et à Foster, on va rendre l'appartement qu'on partageait, Foster est avec des amies à elle juste avant de reprendre ses études de médecine. Et Cruz comme tu le sais, va aller habiter avec Chloé. Mais cet appartement est trop grand pour moi seule.  
• Je vois pas où tu veux en venir ?  
• J'ai peu être trouvé quelque chose pas très loin de chez toi.  
• C'est génial ça, quand est-ce que tu emménages ?  
• Est ce que tu est libre ce week-end ?  
• Sérieux ?  
• Oui, je sais que ça peu paraître vulgaire de ma part. J'aurais du t'en parler avant !  
• Tu me l'avait déjà dit que tu ne te sentait plus trop à l'aise là bas.  
• Oui. Est ce que ça te dirait de venir le visiter avec moi ?  
• Quand ?  
• Après la garde, j'ai besoin d'un œil expert.  
• Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas après cette garde, j'ai un rendez-vous assez important que je peux pas déprogrammer. J'espère que tu comprends.  
• Y a pas de soucis, je comprends, ça serait pas avec Severide ?  
• Non, il m'accompagne justement pour ce rendez-vous.  
• Tu est malade ?  
• Depuis trois semaines mais rien de grave.  
Stella était en train de lui faire un petit sourire discret, elle espère que son amie comprenne le pourquoi du rendez-vous.  
• Est ce que ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ?  
• Oui, tu as compris tout à fait.  
• Depuis combien de temps ?  
• 3 semaines environ.  
• Mais c'est génial, je suis hyper heureuse pour toi et pour Kelly, sincèrement.  
• Merci beaucoup pour ce week-end, y a pas de soucis.  
• Merci beaucoup.  
• Pourquoi pas demander à Casey de t'accompagner ?  
• Je sais pas, ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne lui parle plus trop et j'ai pas envie de le déranger.  
• Je suis certaine que tu ne le dérangera pas, tu sais au fond de lui, il t'aime énormément.  
• Je sais mais c'est encore trop tôt pour moi.  
• Je te demande pas de retourner dans ses bras là tout de suite mais essayer de lui faire confiance.  
• Oui, ok, je vais lui demander.  
• Génial, par contre moi, j'aimerais te demander une espèce de faveur ?  
• Je t'écoutes, j'ai pas trop le choix je crois ?  
Tous les deux étaient en train de rigoler.  
• Tu va sacrément me manquer ici.  
• Je ne suis pas encore partie, tu va devoir me supporter un peu encore.  
• Alors voilà avec Kelly, on était en train de réfléchir à certaines choses à propos du bébé à venir et on aimerait que toi & Casey soyez le parrain et la marraine du bébé.  
• Vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible ?  
• Pourquoi ça ?  
• Casey & moi.  
• Oui, Kelly connaît Casey depuis des années et toi je te connais bien aussi, tu est ma meilleure amie, tu sais, j'ai perdue ma mère étant plus jeune.  
• Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé.  
• Elle a fait une overdose et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à prendre un peu de drogue étant plus jeune.  
• Je suis désolé Stella, je n'étais pas au courant.  
• Personne ne l'est sauf Boden & Kelly ainsi que Casey. Et toi à présent.  
• Merci de me faire confiance.  
• Non merci à toi d'être mon amie. Alors ?  
• J'accepte même si Casey et moi seront amenés à nous revoir.  
• Je suis certaine que ça va recommencer.  
• N'en soit pas si certaine, Casey est un homme génial mais il n'est pas fait pour moi.  
• Ne crois pas si bien dire.  
Les deux jeunes femmes prirent leurs sac pour la garde qui allait commencer et se dirigeaient vers la porte de l'appartement. Stella ferma les verrous et toutes les deux prirent une voiture chacun. Sylvie avait décidé de le faire, elle allait lui demander, Casey était quand même entrepreneur quand il ne bossait pas chez les pompiers et il était certainement une des personnes les plus expérimentés au sein de la caserne quand il s'agissait de faire un état des lieux dans un appartement ou dans une maison. Elles se quittèrent chacune dans leurs voitures respectives.  
Elle avait une mains sur son volant et décida de faire démarrer la voiture mais avant ça, elle regarda derrière, la jeune femme sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse quand elle montait dans une voiture.  
Elles arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les deux voitures garés sur le parking qui se trouvait à côté de la caserne du 51.  
Kelly & Casey étaient en train de se serrer dans les bras, il avait certainement du lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
Tous les deux virent vers les jeunes femmes, Sylvie en profita pour féliciter Kelly qui se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie heureux.  
Il allait fonder une famille, sa propre famille. Casey en était un peu jaloux, ça n'était pas une jalousie malsaine, ce rêve lui avait échappé de peur il y a bien quelques années.  
Kelly se rapprocha de sa compagne, elle était en train de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille mais Sylvie et Casey ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire et ça ne les regardaient pas. Kelly se rapprocha à nouveau de Casey, il l'avait prit par l'épaule et tous deux se dirigeaient vers la salle commune pour prendre le premier café de la journée.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Casey surpris.  
• Est-ce que tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?  
• Oui, tout ce que tu voudras !  
• Sylvie va déménager le week-end prochain mais elle aurait besoin d'un œil avisé pour aller jeter un œil à son nouvel appartement pour voir certaines choses.  
• Je sais où tu veux en venir mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas demandé elle même.  
• Elle est trop fière comme toi.  
• Moi trop fière ?  
• Oui mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte par moment.  
• Je sais, j'avoue que je suis focalisé sur autre chose, ça m'évite de penser à ce qu'il lui est arrivé et pourquoi on en est arrivés là.  
• Je sais mais il faut te reprendre, elle a besoin de toi.  
• Pourquoi tu est certain qu'elle a besoin de moi ?  
• C'est Sylvie, elle est a présent trop réservée.  
• Je sais, y a un décalage entre elle moi.  
• Un décalage ? Vous ne vous parlez même plus, je parle plus d'un décalage mais d'un trou béant entre vous deux.  
• Bon, j'ai compris pourquoi tu voulait en venir là mais ça s'arrête là.  
• Peut-être. Peut-être pas, qui sait ?  
Kelly lui fit un clin d’œil, il savait l'entêtement de ses deux amis. Et pour Sylvie, il en étaient persuadé, c'était la femme de sa vie à Casey. Après s'être changés, elles avaient rejoint les garçons dans la salle de commune. Kelly s'approcha de la mère de son futur enfant pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille. Juste un petit mot.  
Casey s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde.  
• J'ai cru comprendre que tu avait besoin d'aide pour ton futur appartement après la garde ?  
• Je voudrait pas te déranger. Tu as certainement d'autres choses à faire ?  
• Écoute, ne sois pas si têtue ? Kelly m'a dit que tu avait besoin qu'on t'accompagnes ?  
• Oui, j'aimerais bien.  
• Je serais ton homme.  
Sylvie lui fit un petit sourire discret. Stella avait entendu les paroles du capitaine du 51. C'était dans la boîte.  
Boden se trouvait à son bureau, il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, une petite tasse de café lui ferait pas de mal avant de commencer la garde, les autres étaient arrivés et étaient en train de se changer.  
Il regarda ses deux officiers supérieurs en train de discuter avec les deux jeunes femmes, il savait que c'était compliqué en ce moment mais que Sylvie allait se sortir de cette tempête qui trouvait au dessus de sa tête. 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ?  
> Prochain chapitre en fin de la semaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention nouveau chapitre ce jour, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours le travail même si vous ne marquez pas de Kudos, sachez juste que les judos et commentaires sont ma seule rétribution à mon égard.  
> Please give me some kudos if you like my works, it's just only my retribution with this.

Il regarda ses deux officiers supérieurs en train de discuter avec les deux jeunes femmes, il savait que c'était compliqué en ce moment mais que Sylvie allait se sortir de cette tempête qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête.  
La jeune femme était quelqu'un d'assez résistant et tout le monde serait là pour l'aider à remonter la pente.  
Stella s'aventura devant le bureau du chef, elle devait lui parler de ce qui allait se passer durant les neuf prochains mois. La jeune femme devait avoir la certitude que Boden soit de son côté même si elle savait que c'était le cas mais elle devait s'en assurer.  
Kelly était venu la rejoindre, tous les deux étaient en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
⁃ Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demanda ce dernier.  
⁃ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
⁃ Je parle de eux deux ?  
Kelly lui montra Casey & Sylvie qui se trouvaient face à face.  
⁃ Oui, t'inquiètes pas, ils sont assez forts pour surmonter tout ça, ils s'aiment tous les deux et Casey est quelqu'un qui ne lâche pas l'affaire si facilement alors oui ça va aller, c'est certain.  
Le lieutenant des secours 3 regarda sa compagne, comment pouvait-elle être aussi optimiste à ce point là ?  
Elle décida de lui prendre la main et de rejoindre le bureau du chef de bataillon qui se trouvait devant son ordinateur.  
Stella fut la première à toquer à la porte de son bureau, le briefing avant le début de la garde allait bientôt commencer, il était en train de noter certaines choses sur une feuille de papier.  
⁃ Bonjour chef ! Lança le couple.  
⁃ Bonjour à tous les deux ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous deux ?  
⁃ Boden sourit quand il les vit rentrer dans son bureau.  
Kelly referma la porte de son bureau. La jeune femme s'était installé sur une des deux chaises, elle fut prit d'un vertige mais ne l'avait pas montré.  
⁃ On aimerait parler de quelque chose d'assez sérieux.  
⁃ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'un de vous à demandé son transfert dans une autre caserne ?  
⁃ Non, on aimerait vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
⁃ Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
Kelly souriait comme jamais. Boden ne l'avait pas vu autant heureux depuis des années.  
⁃ Je vous écoute.  
⁃ Je vais être papa lança ce dernier.  
⁃ Félicitation à tous les deux, répondit Boden.  
⁃ Merci beaucoup  
Le chef de bataillon se leva de son siège de bureau et alla jusqu'à eux. Il les serra dans ses bras pour les féliciter.  
⁃ Je sais que ça doit être dur à encaisser chef mais je dois vous demander quelque chose.  
⁃ Je t'écoute Stella.  
⁃ Voila au vu de ce qui se passe, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible d'être transféré sur l'ambulance 61 ?  
⁃ ça doit pouvoir se faire au vu de ta condition, ton certificat de secours est toujours valable ?  
⁃ Oui toujours d'actualité.  
⁃ Je vais en toucher un mot au Q.G mais je pense que c'est bon.  
⁃ Merci chef.  
⁃ De rien, je suis tellement content pour vous deux, c'est prévu pour quand ?  
⁃ Septembre prochain  
⁃ Encore une fois félicitations à vous deux.  
⁃ Merci chef  
⁃ Vous comptez le dire à l'équipe ?  
⁃ Casey & Sylvie sont au courant, ça a été les premiers mais on informera l'équipe juste après.  
⁃ Merci encore de tout ce que vous faites pour nous chef.  
⁃ De rien Stella, je suis un ami avant d'être votre chef, ceci dit travailler ici, n'est pas toujours simple mais ça se passe plutôt pas mal.  
⁃ Oui, c'est clair.  
Kelly donna sa main au chef qu'il accepta sans soucis. Casey se trouvait devant le comptoir avec sa tasse de café qui se trouvait vide. Il était en train de verser du breuvage dans sa tasse et aller rejoindre comme ses autres compagnons la salle de briefing pour la première réunion de la journée. Sylvie ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle était en train de parler à Cruz et ne l'avait même pas vu. Il se retourna vers l'allée et fut sur le point de verser le liquide noir et chaud sur elle mais elle s'écarta quelques secondes avant le drame.  
⁃ Tu pourrais faire attention lança ce dernier excédé.  
⁃ Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.  
⁃ Tout autant pour moi.  
⁃ Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas venir après la garde, je comprendrais, je ne voudrais pas te déranger encore une fois.  
⁃ Ça ne me déranges pas.  
⁃ Je sais pourquoi tu est dans cet état là à chaque fois que tu me croises mais ça ne me plait pas.  
⁃ Je suis désolé, c'est pas de ta faute.  
⁃ Excuses acceptés  
Ce dernier prit sa tasse et commença à marcher en direction de la salle de briefing, Sylvie regarda que ce dernier était en train de boiter de la jambe droite. Casey s'arrêta quelques instants dans le couloir pour se frotter le genou. Il regarda derrière lui et remarqua Sylvie qui se trouvait derrière lui, elle était en train de regarder son téléphone portable.  
Stella se trouvait devant son amie et l'avait surpris en se mettant juste à côté d'elle.  
⁃ Zut alors  
⁃ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda cette dernière.  
⁃ Tu est la seconde personne à me faire peur juste après Casey.  
⁃ Sérieux ?  
⁃ Oui !! Alors et Boden ça a donné quoi ?  
⁃ Il est d'accord, il doit juste demander l'aval au Q.G et ça va pouvoir se faire, je vais te rejoindre sur l'ambulance et je vais commencer aujourd'hui.  
⁃ C'est génial.  
Casey était en train de reprendre sa route et même Stella avait remarqué que ce dernier était en train de boiter.  
⁃ Tu as vu ?  
⁃ Oui  
Arrivés à la salle de briefing, tout le monde était en train de prendre place pour suivre ce moment important avant le début de la garde.  
⁃ Bonjour à toute l'équipe, j'espère que vous allez bien.  
Le 51 écoutait religieusement ce que le chef de bataillon était en train de leur dire. La plupart des pompiers hochèrent la tête pour dire que oui.  
⁃ J'aimerais souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous à Sylvie, j'espère que malgré ce qui s'est passé que tu recommence a aller mieux, saches que nous sommes là pour t'épauler du mieux qu'on pourra.  
⁃ Je vais mieux, merci chef, je suis entourée de ma famille et c'est ce qui compte.  
Tous les membres l'avaient eux aussi félicités de ce retour parmi eux et montrés l'affection qu'ils avaient pour la jeune femme.  
⁃ Merci à toute l'équipe. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai participé à un séminaire pour un nouveau règlement intérieur au sein des caserne, le dernier qui est en date au sein du département est de l'année 1999 et nous sommes quasiment en 2020.  
Quelques membres étaient en train de siffler car ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire.  
⁃ Le soucis, c'est qu'un membre en particulier s'est intéressé avec ce nouveau règlement intérieur aux relations amoureuses au sein des casernes.  
⁃ (Gloussement des membres de l'équipe)  
Certains regardaient plus particulièrement Casey.  
⁃ C'est bon, il n'y a pas que Casey qui a eu plusieurs relations amoureuses au sein de la caserne lança Kelly.  
⁃ Je ne parle pas de plusieurs relations amoureuses, ça vous que ça regarde. Ce que le département demande à présent, c'est que ceux et celles qui ont des relations amoureuses soient mariés où alors qu'une relation d'un an où plus soit établis pour qu'ils puissent travailler encore ensemble.  
⁃ Et s'ils ont un bébé ensemble ? Demanda Kelly.  
⁃ là, c'est autre chose  
Toute l'équipe regarda Kelly et Stella, il fit signe à l'équipe que c'était le cas.  
La réunion venait de se finir, tous les membres de la première équipe étaient venus les féliciter. Casey se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, lui qui se trouvait au courant était en train de taper un numéro qu'il avait sur un bout de papier. Le capitaine sortit de la salle de briefing pou rejoindre ses quartiers.  
Après la liesse de joie et le coup de téléphone, toute l'équipe vaqua à ses occupations. Un autre bébé au sein de la caserne allait ressouder encore plus l'équipe, ils allaient devenirs protecteurs avec la jeune femme et encore plus Kelly le connaissant.  
Le lieutenant s'était rapproché de son ami et l'avait vu qui boitait.  
⁃ hey ça va ? Demanda ce dernier.  
⁃ Ouhé pourquoi ?  
⁃ Tu boites ?  
⁃ Non, t'inquiètes, je me suis juste fait mal au genou en descendant du camion hier mais rien de grave.  
⁃ Tu devrais pas aller voir un médecin pour ça ?  
⁃ Non, t'en fait pas.  
⁃ Montre moi ?  
⁃ Je te dit que ça va.  
⁃ Montre moi ça où sinon j'en parle à Boden ?  
⁃ Ok, c'est rien.  
Kelly décida de remonter lui même de remonter sa patte de pantalon et remarqua l'impressionnant bleu qui se trouvait sur son genou. Sylvie qui se trouvait pas trop loin ne fut pas étonné de ce qu'elle avait vu. Stella lui avait parlé que Casey sur la dernière intervention avait déboulé en tentant de rattraper une personne mais que son genou avait cédé et qu'ils avaient faillit tomber un peu plus bas que prévus.  
Sylvie avait de la peine, elle aurait aimer le prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul.  
Boden avait remarqué ça quand il prit le chemin de la salle commune pour venir parler à Stella.  
⁃ C'est du à la dernière intervention ?  
⁃ Oui, j'aurais du vous en parler chef, je suis désolé  
Boden ne voulait pas l'accabler encore plus que prévu.  
⁃ Tu devrais passer une radio après la garde histoire de savoir ce que tu as.  
⁃ Je sais et j'irais quand j'aurais le temps.  
⁃ Après ta garde, tu y va direct.  
⁃ Oui chef  
Boden reprit le chemin de son bureau. Casey regarda l'ambulancière, il lui avait promis de venir avec elle pour l'appartement.  
⁃ Je suis désolé Sylvie.  
⁃ Pas grave, il faut croire que je ne peux pas compter sur toi.  
Casey avait vu rouge mais n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de prendre la direction de ses quartiers, Kelly avait prit une poche de glace qu'il s'était empressé de lui donner. Le capitaine referma la porte de ses quartiers ainsi que les stores, il allait se reposer un peu, son genou était douloureux.  
Ce dernier s'allongea quelques instants et ferma les yeux quelques minutes qui avaient étés en réalité une bonne heure.  
On était en train de frapper à la porte de ses quartiers. C'était Boden.  
⁃ Chef ?  
Ce dernier s'était mis debout. Il avait remis ses rangers.  
⁃ Casey, je voudrait que tu prennes ce temps là pour aller consulter un médecin, ton genou te fait souffrir énormément d'après ce que certains membres de l'équipe disent.  
⁃ Je vais bien chef, ça me lance par moment mais ça va.  
⁃ Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis et ce n'est même pas une requête mais un ordre direct. Tu va voir ton médecin tout de suite.  
⁃ Chef, je suis désolé mais je refuse.  
⁃ Tu veux que je te suspende ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Casey ? Demanda ce dernier.  
Casey regarda son chef d'un air surpris et il ne lui répondrait pas. Ce dernier n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans ce genre de menaces mais c'était avant tout la sécurité de ses hommes qui primait.  
⁃ Non, je suis désolé.  
⁃ Bien alors tu reviens dès que tu as la radio de faite.  
⁃ Bien chef.  
Casey était décidé à suivre ses ordres, il regarda son téléphone portable et l'application qu'il avait installé sur son téléphone pour prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin, il y en avait un rendez-vous de libre sur les coups de 11 heures 30, il prit le temps de prendre le rendez-vous et de prendre ses affaires.  
Toute l'équipe voyait que Casey était en train de se diriger vers la sortie de la caserne. Il aurait le temps de se reposer dès qu'il serait au loft. Sylvie jeta un œil dans sa direction, ce dernier se sentait trahi par ses amis et surtout par la jeune femme mais tout le monde voulait son bien.  
Il prit son pick-up et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Kelly, il n'était que 8 heures 30 et il aurait le temps de se reposer un peu.  
Assis sur son lit, il décida de changer de tenue pour aller chez le médecin. Une paire de jean ainsi qu'un sweat du CFD, la température semblait être descendue en dessous de zéro. 

***

Le reste de la garde s'était passé sans soucis, l'équipe du 51 avait eu peu d'interventions en cette journée, les températures étaient tellement basses qu'elles empêchaient de faire fonctionner leur équipement malgré toutes les précautions prises par les membres des secours.  
Kelly était en train d'envoyer un sms sur son téléphone tandis que Stella se trouvait sur le lit, elle était en train de se reposer entre deux interventions.  
⁃ Casey vient de rentrer au loft, il a passé sa radio pour son genou.  
⁃ Alors ?  
⁃ Attends laisse moi quelques secondes.  
Il était en train de finir le reste du sms envoyé par son ami.  
⁃ Il n'a rien apparement juste un gros bleu dessus.  
⁃ Rien, c'est étonnant, tu as vu le bleu ?  
⁃ Oui, j'ai remarqué mais c'est étonnant comme tu dit.  
⁃ Je suis sérieuse, tu as vu comment il boitait ce matin ?  
⁃ Mais je suis sérieux moi aussi. Oui, j'ai bien vu mais la radio n'indique rien de grave.  
⁃ Ok alors tant mieux.  
⁃ Le couple était en train de sortir des quartiers du lieutenant, ces deux derniers allaient tout droit dans les vestiaires, il était l'heure pour eux de prendre la sortie et de rentrer chez eux. La garde venait de s'achever.  
⁃ Sylvie se trouvait elle dans les vestiaires, elle était en train de mettre la touche finale juste avant de sortir.  
⁃ Est-ce que tu veux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ? A ton nouvel appartement ?  
⁃ Non, ça ne sera pas nécéssaire, je vais faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre que Casey pour l'appartement.  
⁃ Mais tu va payer plus cher que tout.  
⁃ Je sais mais j'ai pas trop le choix. Casey est certainement en train de passer sa radio et je ne veux pas le déranger.  
Kelly regarda la jeune femme et envoya un sms à son ami. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il se trouvait devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, Stella & lui avaient échangés beaucoup de messages durant cette garde sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Le lieutenant regarda sa compagne, cette dernière était pleine de ressources.  
⁃ on se retrouve plus tard ? Demanda Stella.  
⁃ Pas de soucis, tu rentre pas à l'appartement ?  
⁃ Non, je dois aller faire quelques courses, tu as remarqué que le frigo est vide et que Monsieur ici présent mange plus que toi & moi réunis ?  
⁃ Ce n'est pas mon genre, répondit ce dernier.  
Les deux amies rigolaient à gorge déployée. La jeune femme n'avait pas autant rit depuis une éternité. Elle se tut quelques instants et recommença à rire encore une fois. Qu'il était bon de la voir sourire et rigoler.  
Sylvie était en train d'enfiler son gros manteau noir qu'elle s'était offerte à Noël dernier, c'était une doudoune qui tenait assez chaud.  
⁃ Tu nous tiens au courant ? Demanda son amie.  
⁃ Pas de soucis, on se voit plus tard ?  
⁃ Oui, juste faire quelques courses et regarder certaines choses pour le bébé.  
Le couple était en train de partir, Stella allait prendre sa voiture tandis que Kelly avait déjà rejoins la sienne. Il avait indiqué à son ami que Sylvie était en train de prendre le chemin de l'appartement.  
Un autre homme se trouvait devant lui, il était âge d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas arrivée, ce dernier décida de s'en aller, la jeune femme avait un peu de retard.  
Sylvie venait d'arriver de l'autre côté, elle semblait avoir les traits tirés. La jeune femme remarqua la présence de quelqu'un près de son futur chez-soi.  
⁃ Casey ?  
⁃ Oui, c'est moi  
Le jeune capitaine se retourna vers son ex-compagne. Lui aussi avait les traits tirés et semblait un peu souffrir de son genou.  
⁃ Tu n'a pas vu l'homme qui devait venir ?  
⁃ Je l'ai vu partir, il semblait en colère que tu est du retard.  
⁃ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il y avait un embouteillage monstre quand je suis partie. Et ton genou alors ?  
⁃ Ça va rien de grave à la radio.  
⁃ Mais tu as quand même mal ?  
⁃ Oui un peu mais je suis là.  
⁃ Je suis désolé pour ce matin.  
Elle se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, elle pouvait sentit le parfum de son after-shave lui envahir les narines.  
⁃ Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je dors très mal en ce moment.  
Le manque de sommeil se lisait sur son visage. Ses cernes se voyaient encore plus que d'habitude. Elle prit la peine d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, l'appartement était vide sans meubles mais elle allait emménager que dans deux petites semaines.  
⁃ C'est grand !!  
⁃ Oui, ce n'est que le salon juste devant toi.  
⁃ Est-ce la même chose que chez Kidd ?  
⁃ Non, je crois pas, tous les appartements ne sont pas de la même taille et totalement différents par ailleurs.  
⁃ Tu as beaucoup de chance.  
⁃ Je sais  
Tous les deux étaient en train de visiter l'appartement, le sol était revêtu d'un parquet en bois naturel, ils étaient en train de discuter sereinement quand la jeune femme faillit tomber à la renverse. Casey eut juste le temps de la rattraper dans ses bras.  
Elle sentit que ses joues étaient en train de rosir car elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras. Casey avait bien vu le malaise de la jeune femme. Il prit la peine de la relever.  
⁃ ça va, tu va bien ?  
⁃ Oui merci beaucoup  
Elle regarda la latte de bois qui se trouvait ébréchée.  
⁃ Cette dernière a besoin d'un coup de réparation, je peux te la réparer si tu veux ? Tu n'auras rien à débourser.  
⁃ C'est très gentil de ta part.  
Elle se trouvait toujours à côté de lui mais elle avait déposé sa main dans la sienne sans le vouloir, ce dernier la referma dans la sienne. Il releva une mèche de cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille, il voulut l'embrasser mais s'était retenu. Objectant que cela ne devait pas se faire. 

Ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour ces choses là. 

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Brett remet tout en cause dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à cause d'un événement traumatisant et que les membres feront tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du 51 et de Casey.  
> (Spoilers Saison 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, prochain soit ce soir soit demain !! Quasiment prêt juste quelques retouches à faire au nouveau de l'orthographe, j'espère que vous appréciez !!

Tous les deux se quittèrent sans soucis, il lui avait conseillé certaines choses qui devaient être à refaire dans l'appartement mais il trouvait ce dernier à son goût. La jeune femme avait eut véritablement le feeling pour trouver l'endroit où elle habiterait.   
Ce n'était pas loin de la caserne et Stella se trouvait au dessus d'elle. 

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur car tous les deux durent se quitter. Malgré qu'il n'avait rien à son genou, ce dernier le faisait souffrir et il devait rentrer à l'appartement pour essayer de se reposer.   
Quant à la jeune femme, elle prit la décision de retourner dans son ancien appartement, elle avait prit quelques cartons juste avant de venir ici et irait commencer à faire le tri dans ses affaires.   
Brett avait envoyé un message à son amie pour la prévenir qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer de suite et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle.   
• Tu rentre chez Stella ?  
• Non pas tout de suite, je vais chez moi commencer les cartons.   
• Tu veux de l'aide ?   
• Je te remercie mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.   
• Comme tu voudras.   
Sylvie voyait bien que ce dernier s'acharnait à demander. Il posa une main sur son genou qu'il frotta énergiquement.   
Tous les deux se quittèrent tranquillement, Casey sentit une boule coincée le long de sa gorge, il désirait ardemment la prendre dans ses bras pour lui enlever toutes les peines qu'elle pouvait avoir en ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire sur son visage, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, son âme semblait s'être connecté à la sienne.  
Le pompier avait prit sa voiture et était rentré au loft, il n'eut pas besoin de d'ouvrir les deux autres verrous car la porte s'était ouverte sur Kelly.  
Ce dernier était déjà rentré du supermarché et visiblement du magasin pour les nouveaux-nés qu'ils avaient du visiter.   
Tout un tas de petits cartons ainsi que quelques gros se trouvaient derrière eux.   
• Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
• Ça, c'est ce qu'on a décidé d'acheter pour la venue du bébé.   
• Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?   
• Non, on a décidé qu'il fallait acheter ça dans un premier temps.   
• Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux.   
• Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Là bas ?   
• Parfaitement bien, l'homme est parti quand il a remarqué que Brett avait pas mal de retard, il y avait des bouchons sur la nationale.   
• Je sais, j'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais avec Stella au magasin. Et ?  
• Il y a quelques petites réparations à faire mais dans l'ensemble ça va, l'appartement est correct. Elle pourra y déménager sans soucis, je vais faire les réparations avant ça.   
• Tu as l'air pas trop bien ?   
• Non, ça va, c'est juste mon genou qui me fait mal.   
• Casey, je te connais depuis le temps, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Avec Stella, on a remarqué certaines choses qui ne trompent pas.   
• Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
• Vous vous aimez tous les deux ? C'est certain.  
Matt regardait dans les couloirs, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui même et encore moins à son ami, c'était une preuve de faiblesse.   
• Oui mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à lui dire que je l'aimait comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche. Tu sais Dawson m'a beaucoup blessé quand elle est partie, elle a demandé le divorce d'elle même, ce n'était pas de mon ressort. Je croyais que c'était pour la vie elle & moi.   
• Je le pensais aussi.   
Casey ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Les larmes étaient sur le point de couler, Kelly ne s'était jamais douté de toute la peine que son ami avait pu ressentir depuis un moment déjà. La peine que le jeune homme ressentait s'était muée pour laisser place à un homme qui était prêt à tout dans son boulot pour sauver le maximum de vies.   
Kelly l'avait prit dans ses bras, tous les deux n'étaient pas adeptes ces effusions viriles mais il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. 

***

Sylvie se trouvait dans son ancien appartement, les lumières semblaient être allumés et il devait y avoir son ancienne colocataire qui se trouvait elle aussi à l'intérieur.   
• Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda cette dernière.  
Son amie s'était retournée, elle était en train de chercher quelque chose dans le salon.  
• Je suis là !!  
• C'est toi, je croyais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui venait voler ce qui restait ici, mes affaires.   
• Non, rassure toi, je viens juste chercher quelques affaires avant de repartir chez mes amies.   
• Tu nous a vite oubliés, dit-donc   
• Ecoute, je vais pas revenir sur ça, j'avoue que j'aurais du t'en parler bien avant mais c'est ma vie et mes décisions et je ne vais pas revenir dessus.   
• Je sais, je ne te fait pas de reproches, tu fait ce que tu veux, c'est juste que je croyais que tu serais mon amie.   
• Je le suis ça ne va pas changer quoi que ce soit.  
• Oh ça tu n'en sais rien.   
• Comme tu dit, je n'en sais rien. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Par ailleurs ?   
• Je me suis trouvé un petit appartement, je déménage le week-end prochain.   
• Cool pour toi.   
• Merci, tu m'excuses, je vais faire quelques cartons avant de rentrer chez elle.   
La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, il n'y avait plus grand chose dans l'appartement, Cruz devait avoir prit ses affaires et aménager direct chez sa femme tandis que Emily avait quelques cartons qui se trouvaient dans le salon et qui ne méritaient plus que d'être retirés, il n'y avait que ses affaires qui traînaient dans les environs, elle devait en faire le maximum avant de rentrer chez la futur maman mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à les faire là tout de suite.   
Elle décida de plonger la tête la première dans le lit qu'elle ne trouvait plus très frais à son goût, l'appartement semblait être tellement vide comme l'était son cœur en ce moment même.   
L'ambulancière décida d'envoyer un texto à son amie, ce soir, elle ne rentrerait pas son amie, elle dormirait ici pour faire le maximum de cartons et elle rejoindrait le 51 que le lendemain à la première heure. 

Sylvie entendit son amie ouvrir la porte et la claquer littéralement, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire au revoir. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout le monde aux alentours semblaient prendre la fuite.  
Dans un premier temps, c'était Gabby qui avait décidé de tout plaquer pour porter secours à quelques personnes à Porto Rico. Ensuite, Antonio qui avait décidé de faire la même chose que sa sœur, ce dernier avait été quand même presque l'amour de sa vie avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ce n'était pas le cas.   
Ensuite, ce fut autour d'Emilie Foster. Elle avait perdue beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie en une dizaine d'années qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour se relever et avancer toujours avec le sourire.   
Le lendemain matin, elle fut de retour à la caserne du 51, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et avait réfléchi à beaucoup de choses, sa décision était prise.   
Son ordinateur portable dans son sac et sur son épaule se trouvait le sac où il y avait ses affaires de rechange et sa tenue de travail.   
Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle était arrivée de bonne heure, Boden se trouvait dans son bureau toujours le premier. Sylvie regarda les alentours, il n'était que 7 heures et tout le monde n'était pas arrivé, la garde commençait qu'à 8 heures.  
Elle prit le chemin des vestiaires et déposa ses affaires à l'intérieur de son casier. Qu'il était bon de flâner à travers certaines pièces avant que toute l'équipe n'arrive.   
Boden avait remarqué la présence de l'ambulancière et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre dans son bureau. Elle était motivée plus que jamais.   
• Bonjour chef !!  
• Bonjour Sylvie !  
La jeune femme était plus que souriante et motivée à venir travailler aujourd'hui, un autre jour s'était levé et la sensation que la bonne décision avait été prise.   
• Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda cette dernière.  
• Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en avance par rapport aux autres.   
• Je suis d'accord mais il fallait que je vous parle, je sais que vous arrivez tôt par rapport à l'équipe.   
• C'est si évident que ça ?   
Tous les deux s'étaient mis à rire.   
• Oui assez chef.  
• Qu'est ce qui me vaut cette attention si particulière ?   
• J'aurais besoin de vous parler de certaines choses sans que tout le monde soit au courant.  
• Je t'écoute.  
La porte du bureau s'était refermé sur les deux membres du 51. Boden avait le visage grave, il ne souriait plus.  
• Est ce que tu est certaine d'avoir prit la bonne décision ?  
• Oui, certaine chef, elle n'a pas été facile à prendre mais la vérité est là, j'ai besoin de changements, j'aime beaucoup les membres de l'équipe mais je n'ai plus ma place ici.   
• Je respecte ta décision Sylvie mais est ce que tu penses que tu ne va pas vite en besogne ?   
• Non du tout chef.   
• Je comprends, je respecte ta décision, tu est quand même un des meilleurs éléments de cette caserne et je serais peiné de te perdre.   
• Je sais mais ma décision est prise chef et je ne compte pas revenir là dessus.   
• J'en suis conscient. Est ce que tu compte le leur dire ?   
Certains membres venaient d'arriver comme Mouch & Herrmann.   
• Je sais pas encore, ils vont m'en vouloir.  
• C'est certain mais comprendront ta décision. Par contre, il y a une personne qui ne va pas digérer ta décision et ça, je ne peux résoudre à le lui dire.   
• Je sais.  
• Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui ? Enfin ça ne me regarde pas.   
• En partie...   
Boden avait bien vu qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui parler de ces véritables raisons qui la poussaient à partir du 51. Casey venait d'arriver.   
• Est ce que tu part tout de suite ?  
• Non pas tout de suite, je vous laisse le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer.   
• Merci  
• Par contre, je suis désolé mais j'aurais du vous le demander plutôt mais est ce qu'il serait possible de prendre mon après midi ?   
• Pourquoi ? Enfin oui, ça ne me regarde pas.  
• J'ai un entretien d'embauche pour travailler dans une boite de marketing.   
• Je ne savais pas.   
• J'ai un diplôme d'université et une licence.   
• Tu as caché certaines choses.  
• Disons que je ne suis pas la seule à cacher certaines choses.   
• Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ?   
• Je parle de Gabby.  
• Je sais et j'en suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire bien avant.  
• Pas grave chef, elle aura eu tout le monde à la bonne. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?   
• Bien sûr, est ce que le chef Hatcher est au courant ?  
• Oui, j'aurais du vous en parler bien avant.   
• Non, je comprends Sylvie ce que tu peux ressentir, saches toujours que je serais là malgré tout et même quand tu partira.  
• Merci chef.   
La jeune femme décida que cet entretien était terminé selon elle, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se justifier mais cela relevait de sa décision. Mouch & Herrmann étaient en train d'apprécier le silence qui régnait dans la salle commune avant le début de la garde.   
Elle décida de s'approcher des deux hommes plus âgés pour les prendre dans ses bras. Tous les deux étaient de véritables amis.   
Toute l'équipe était bien présente à 8 heures tapante, ils se trouvaient quasiment tous dans la salle de repos, certains se prenaient un petit déjeuner préparé par Cruz, d'autres étaient en train de lire les nouvelles fraiches.   
Sylvie décida de prendre ce fameux petit déjeuner qui sentait parfaitement bon. Casey était sur son téléphone portable, il ne lui avait même pas décroché un mot depuis ce début de garde.   
Quelques pancakes dans une assiette et des œufs brouillés ainsi que du bacon, c'est ce qui ferait son petit déjeuner pour aujourd'hui.   
Elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait que cette place à côté du capitaine du 51 qui se trouvait de libre.   
Ce dernier venait d'éteindre son téléphone et avait prit son assiette pour s'en aller.   
• Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda la jeune femme.  
La moitié de l'équipe ne pouvait même pas lui répondre, eux même ignoraient ce qu'il avait.   
• Ok ça commence bien.   
Elle se leva de son siège et tapa avec sa fourchette sur le verre plein de jus d'orange.   
• j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !! Voila je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais ce week-end, je vais prendre possession de mon nouvel appartement. Je cherche quelques bras bien musclés pour m'aider à déménager mais en contrepartie, j'offre les pizzas et la boisson et une tournée général au Molly à ceux qui voudront bien m'aider.   
Tout le monde dans la pièce cria quand elle annonça qu'elle offrait une tournée à ceux qui voudraient bien l'aider. Qui souhaitait se faire offrir une boisson en échange d'aider pour un déménagement ?   
Mouch & Herrman semblaient tous les deux d'accord, ce n'était pas le premier et encore moins le dernier. Cruz fut aussi d'accord pour être de la partie. Gallo accepta ainsi que Ritter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander à Kelly & Stella puisse qu'ils y participaient sans qu'elle ne leur demande quoi que ce soit.   
Il ne manquait plus que Casey, elle n'osait pas le déranger, il semblait être encore dans ses pensés, il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour quand il était arrivé et s'était vite poussé quand elle avait prit place pour le petit-déjeuner.   
Elle le vit poser sur le banc en fasse de son casier, il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires. Il sortit un petit flacon avec quelques pilules blanches.   
• Matt ? Demanda cette dernière.  
Il retourna pour lui faire fasse.   
• Tu as besoin de quelque chose Brett ?   
La chute fut violente, il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille avec une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix.   
• Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal Casey ?  
Elle répliqua sur le même ton. Ce dernier d'un geste brusque ferma son casier.   
• J'ai juste mal à la tête excuse moi. Ça fait depuis quelques jours.  
• Je comprends.  
Sylvie s'était assise à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.   
• Tu est libre ce week end ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
• Je t'ai entendu parler de la tournée au Molly, je suis d'accord.   
• Je savais ça, je vais te laisser.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, l'alarme s'était mise à sonner pour les avertir qu'une personne avait besoin de leur aide. Boden avait eut l'accord de la part du quartier général pour l'intégration de Stella au sein de l'ambulance du 61.   
• Je serais là ce week-end.  
• Merci du fond du cœur.   
La jeune femme se tourna vers son ex-compagnon et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade quand Boden serait sur le point de leur annoncer que la jeune femme quitterait le département des pompiers de Chicago pour un autre boulot. 

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu long que les autres, j'espère que vous avez appréciés les derniers et que vous apprécierez ceux là.  
> Désolé pour le délais de parution des chapitres, je suis en train de revoir certaines choses pour essayer de donner une fin assez heureuse à nos deux tourtereaux, ce qui me semble assez difficile par certains moments !!

La jeune femme venait de rentrer de l'intervention dans laquelle l'ambulance avait été appelée, c'était une intervention qui demandait juste de mettre un gros pansement sur une petite plaie tel que le genou, un gamin s'était fait renverser par une voiture sans trop de gravité.   
Sylvie avait du mettre au courant Stella de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines semaines, elle avait comprit qu'il le fallait et elle regrettait de la voir partir loin du 51 mais c'était pour son bien.   
La jeune femme blonde lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler à son compagnon et à son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur en parle.   
Stella était le genre de personne qui n'allait pas rompre le secret avant un bon bout de temps, le secret pouvait bien venir dans la tombe avec la jeune femme si elle devait mourir. Autant dire muette comme une carpe.   
Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient l'horloge qui se trouvait juste en face des vestiaires, Sylvie devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa journée de travail venait de se terminer pour aujourd'hui. Elle regarda son ensemble qui se trouvait dans son casier, c'était un costume ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Elle regarda encore une fois l'heure et elle avait suffisamment de temps pour se changer et aller directement à son entretien d'embauche.   
Les toilettes des filles étaient certainement occupés par d'autres personnes, elle décida de s'aventurer dans les toilettes mixtes et y vit le capitaine qui était en train de se laver les mains. La jeune femme eut comme une absence, comment lui expliquer sans éveiller les soupçons envers lui.   
• vous venez juste de rentrer ? Demanda ce dernier.  
• Oui, juste un gamin qui s'est fait renverser par une voiture, plus de peur que de mal.   
Il la regarda tenir son ensemble entre les mains.   
• Tu comptes aller quelque part ?  
• Oui, j'ai demandé ce matin à Boden ma demi journée, j'ai un rendez-vous.   
• Un rendez-vous ?  
Le jeune capitaine ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il ne voulait pas savoir où alors il l'était mais il savait qu'elle viendrait lui expliquer tout ça plus en détail un peu plus tard, Casey en était persuadé.   
Elle ferma les toilettes mixtes car elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vienne la déranger pendant qu'elle était en train de se changer.   
Sylvie ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'habiller, une petite touche de gloss sur ses lèvres et un peu de maquillage et le futur recruteur ne verrait que du feu. La fatigue avait été cachée grâce à quelques retouches de maquillage sur le visage.   
Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant elle du haut jusqu'en bas, selon elle, ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était pas si mauvais que ça.   
En sortant des toilettes, ce fut Kelly qu'elle bouscula, un petit tas de papiers étaient eux aussi tombés par terre, il aida la jeune femme à les ramasser mais un en particulier attira son attention.   
• Tu comptes partir d'ici ? Demanda ce dernier.  
• Non pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu peux le rendre si te plaît ?   
• Tiens, saches juste que si tu t'en va, il y en a un qui va littéralement mourir à petit feu.   
Kelly lui montra Casey qui se tenait la tête sur son bureau, il devait certainement relire un de ces rapports de missions qu'il devait relire religieusement.   
• C'est trop compliqué à expliquer ici Kelly, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être à ma place au sein de l'équipe.  
• Je sais tout ça, je veux pas te faire peur et je comprends tes raisons qui te poussent à partir mais sache qu'il y en a un qui va le prendre très mal et qui va énormément souffrir.   
• Je te promets que je le lui dirait que quand j'estimerais que ça sera le moment.   
• Je sais mais ne le laisse pas tomber, il ne le mérite pas.   
• Je suis désolé mais je vais être en retard Kelly.   
• Je te laisse, je te retient pas plus longtemps. Bonne chance.   
• Merci  
La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de passer par le bureau de Boden, elle prit ses clefs dans son sac et se dirigea vers sa voiture. 

***

Son entretien s'était passé vraiment très bien, même au dessus de ce qu'elle espérait, le salaire était négociable et les intérêts liés aux marchés se trouvaient eux aussi excellent. Elle avait le droit à 5 semaines de congés fractionnés comme elle souhaitait. Télétravail ainsi qu'une excellente couverture maladie.   
Sylvie avait décidé de prévenir Stella que ça s'est bien passé, elle réalisa que c'était elle qui devait certainement conduire l'ambulance quand ils étaient en intervention, la jeune femme tombait directement sur son répondeur et décida de lui laisser un message pour la prévenir que ça s'était bien passé. 

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, son amie l'avait rappelé pour la prévenir qu'ils revenaient d'intervention, c'était ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Sylvie avait décidé d'inviter elle et Kelly à venir diner dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvait sur la 127 ème avenue. C'était un dînner et il était vraiment bon marché. 

***

Tous les deux étaient devenus pour la jeune femme des amis plus que fidèles depuis quelques temps.   
Ils devaient savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Stella se trouvait avec Kelly, tous les deux étaient installés face à face, le lieutenant avait décidé qu'elle s'installerait avec Stella côte à côte. Elle s'excusa de son retard mais elle avait du aller visiter un magasin de meuble en sortant de son entretien pour commander quelques meubles pour son nouvel appartement.   
• Bonsoir à tous les deux, ça a été la journée ?  
• Bonsoir alors et cet entretien ? Demandèrent tous les deux en cœur.   
• Il s'est bien passé, j'aurais la nouvelle qu'en fin de semaine mais c'est possible que j'ai le poste.  
• C'est génial, félicitation à toi.  
Kelly semblait le moins engoué des deux suite à cette annonce.   
• Je suis ravi pour toi  
• Tu sembles pas content ? Demanda l'ambulancière.   
• Si je suis très content mais je perd beaucoup de monde ces temps-ci.  
• Je suis désolé Kelly sincèrement, je ne voulait pas partir mais ça a été une décision qui s'imposait à moi depuis ce fameux moment.   
• Tu as pensé à lui ? Tu as pensé à la façon de le lui dire ? De comment il va le prendre ?   
• J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout ceci, ça allait arriver un jour où l'autre.  
• Quoi ? Demanda t'il la bouche en cœur.   
• Tu comptait partir même sans ça ?   
• Kelly si te plait, je suis pas là pour parler de ça, je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer une petite soirée tranquille ensemble comme dans l'appartement.   
• Je sais, je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas, c'est pas juste pour tout le monde.   
• Je sais et j'en ai bien conscience de tout ça mais je ne serais pas loin de chez Stella et puis on se verra quasiment tous les jours.  
Stella avait le menu dans les mains ainsi que Sylvie. Elles étaient en train de regarder ce qu'elles allaient commander à manger.   
• Tu ne veux rien ? Demanda sa compagne.   
• J'ai pas trop faim, je suis désolé, je crois que je vais vous laisser.  
• Attends part pas, Kelly, je suis désolé.  
• Non laisse le, je pense qu'il lui faut du temps pour digérer la nouvelle à propos de ton départ.   
• Je sais, je pensais tellement que ça serait mieux ainsi mais je crois que j'ai eu tord.   
• Pourquoi ?   
• Je sais pas, peut-être que Kelly à raison après tout ?   
• Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?   
• Oui à propos de ligne de vie et tout ça.  
• Que tu as le droit de faire ta propre vie même si elle te semble différente de la première.   
• Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai peur maintenant de comment ça va passer.   
• Je serais là si tu as besoin au moment de lui annoncer la nouvelle.   
• Merci beaucoup  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidés de changer de conversation même si elles étaient là pour fêter le succès de son entretien d'embauche, c'était aussi une espèce de fête pour tout ce qui allait venir.   
• Alors vous avez déjà parlés de noms que vous donneriez au bébé ?  
• Pas encore, Kelly semble frileux à ce sujet là.  
• Je comprends tout à fait.   
La soirée se passa sous de meilleurs hospices pour les deux jeunes femmes, elles avaient passés la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, même le sujet des hommes était passé entre leurs mains. Stella l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle même si elles ne travaillaient plus ensemble.  
• Quand est ce que tu penses avoir la réponse ?  
• Il a dit que ça serait certainement en fin de semaine et que je ne commencerait qu'au milieu du mois prochain à travailler mais il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails que ça.   
• Bizarre ? Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces trois semaines que tu va avoir ?   
• Je vais aller voir mes parents à Fowlerton, j'ai besoin de faire un break avec Chicago avant de reprendre le boulot.   
• C'est pas mal de voir ses parents de temps en temps.   
• Oui sauf que je sais que je verrais certainement Hope et son nouveau copain. Tu savais qu'elle avait un nouveau copain ?  
• Je croyais que tu avait décidé de jeter l'éponge avec elle ?   
• Je sais mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler quand je suis revenue quelques temps là bas et à vrai dire, elle m'a un peu forcé la main.  
• Vous vous êtes revus ?   
• Oui mais ça n'a pas duré, de toute façon, je ne comptes pas la revoir une fois là bas pendant ces vacances.   
• Je me doute bien.  
Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toutes les deux rentrés chez la nouvelle ambulancière. Kelly qui avait un double des clés avait préféré rentrer chez lui. Casey se trouvait sur le canapé, un pack de bière sur la table basse et quelques gâteaux apéritifs qui se trouvaient à côté, c'était son repas de la soirée.   
Il était en train de regarder un match des All-Black contre l'Australie, c'était les deux équipes préférés de Casey en ce qui concernait le Rugby.   
• Tu est rentré vachement tôt ?  
• Oui, je n'était pas d'humeur à manger avec Stella & Sylvie, toutes les deux se sont liés contre moi à cause du bébé.   
Kelly avait trouvé cette excuse bidon, tous les trois s'étaient mis d'accord, il n'y avait que Sylvie qui mettrait au courant Casey de sa démission au sein du 51.  
Vendredi soir, c'était le dernier jour dans son ancien appartement, la jeune femme avait finit de faire le reste des cartons. Certains meubles se trouvaient encore assemblés et d'autres désassemblés. Kelly lui avait prêté sa perceuse, Sylvie n'était pas une des plus grandes expertes mais elle savait la manier habillement.   
Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour son lit, c'était un lit king-size et avait eu beaucoup de mal à passer la porte quand elle l'avait commandé. La jeune femme ignorait totalement comment ils avaient réussi à passer le pas de la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait que Otis qui en avait été le témoin mais il n'était plus de ce monde à présent.   
Casey & elle ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la dernière fois, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de quelque chose qui serait certainement mal interprété.   
La jeune femme décida de se commander une pizza qu'elle mangerait sur sa table basse et assise par terre sur quelques coussins qui se trouvaient sur son lit, cet endroit lui paraissait froid à présent.   
Elle eut la présence de zapper les chaînes pour trouver un film qui intéressait, c'était une de ces comédies romantiques qu'elle avait aimé le plus au monde. Le film s'appelait « Love Actually » il était question d'amour et de couples plus où moins amoureux.   
C'était un de ses films préférés, elle avait du le faire visionner à Casey à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble au moins une dizaine de fois. Puis elle se coucha encore une fois dans son lit qui serait certainement démonté que le lendemain matin à la première heure. 

***

Son réveil lui indiquait 7 heures 30 et tout le monde risquait d'être là dans l'heure qui allait suivre. La jeune femme sauta dans sa douche et l'avait prit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ce fut aux alentours de 9 heures que tout l'équipe s'était retrouvé devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, une bonne centaine de cartons se trouvaient empilés les un sur les autres dans le salon.   
Kelly fut le premier à venir rejoindre la jeune femme, il tenait à s'excuser de son comportement d'il y a deux jours avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour s'excuser, cette dernière se sentit heureuse de le voir arriver avec sa meilleure amie.   
Stella était certainement pour quelque chose dans ce revirement de situation de la part du lieutenant mais elle était ravie de ça.   
Ensuite, il eu Mouch & Herrmann, puis vint le tour de Capp et des deux jeunes recrues, Cruz avait décidé de ramener une petite touche avec lui, sa femme Chloé, elle avait un talent inné pour la décoration d'intérieur et elle s'entendait bien avec Sylvie et Stella.   
Il me manquait plus que Casey mais une dizaine de minutes et on sonnait à la porte. C'était Casey, il se trouvait devant elle, un tee-shirt et une veste polaire ainsi qu'une autre veste qui lui tenait chaud.   
L'hiver était encore bien présent sur Chicago et ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant que le printemps n'arrive.   
Stella s'était arrangé avec Sylvie pour louer un camion pour la journée ainsi que quelques outils que Kelly avait dans le garage et quelques câbles qui se trouvaient dans le pick-up de Matt. Ils pourraient au moins faire trois voyages dans la matinée et deux autres dans l'après midi, elle avait décidé de commander quelques pizzas d'un des meilleurs pizzaïolo de la ville de Chicago, c'était pour les remercier d'être venu l'aider à déménager ainsi que quelques packs de bière.  
Stella était en train de faire les derniers cartons qui venaient de la salle de bain, la jeune femme avait eut le temps de prendre une douche avant qu'ils n'arrivent.   
Mouch & Herrmann étaient en train de porter les cartons entre l'appartement et le camion de location.   
L'appartement après quelques coups de peinture et des réparations à droite et à gauche serait à nouveau en location.   
Cet appartement était aussi grand que celui de Kelly une fois vidé de tout. Il ne manquait plus que quelques cartons mais elle avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'ils se prennent une pause pour déjeuner.   
Le livreur venait juste d'arriver et sonnait à la porte. La jeune femme les avaient commandés via une application sur son téléphone et une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient là.   
• Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? Demanda Capp.  
• Non, pas la peine, ça doit être le livreur.  
Une trentaine de paires d'yeux venaient de la fixer quand ils avaient entendu le mot livreur sortir de sa bouche.   
Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait devant eux, il avait dans ses bras un sac qui laissait les pizzas au chaud jusqu'au lieu de livraison.  
• je suis bien chez Sylvie Brett ? Demanda ce dernier.  
• Oui, je suis Sylvie Brett.   
• Voila pour vous, les pizzas que vous avez commandés tout à l'heure.  
• Combien, je vous doit ?  
• 35 dollars et 43 cents.   
La jeune femme avait sortit deux billets de 20 dollars qu'elle s'empressa de donner.  
• Vous pouvez garder la monnaie.  
• Merci.  
Le livreur venait de repartir et Sylvie déposa sur le plan de travail les pizzas qu'elle avait commandés. Le frigo ne serait enlevé qu'à la dernière minutes car il faisait des glaçons, ce qui semblait être une bonne idée quand elle découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas mis la boisson gazeuse au frais pour ceux et celles qui ne buvaient pas d'alcool.   
Tous étaient en train de se restaurer avant de continuer le travail. Quelques tabourets se trouvait juste à côté du plan de travail, certains avaient décidés de s'asseoir par terre.   
• elles sont vachement bonnes.  
• Je sais, c'est pour ça que je les ai commandés chez lui, c'est un des meilleurs de la ville.   
• Merci Brett, lança Capp  
• Merci à vous d'être venus m'aider.   
Une fois qu'ils eurent finir de manger, toute l'équipe du 51 avait reprit le boulot sans rechigner. Il ne manquait plus que le lit à désassembler et le frigo à descendre ainsi que quelques cartons à mettre dans le camion.   
Finalement le lit fut démonté habillement par Kelly & Casey sans aucun soucis, par contre pour le remonter, ca serait une autre paire de manches, la jeune femme en avait perdue le mode d'emploi quelques années auparavant et les deux officiers supérieurs se demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir s'y prendre pour le remonter.   
Il ne restait plus qu'à aller jusqu'au nouvel appartement pour déposer les nombreux cartons, ce qui se fit en moins de deux pour toute l'équipe. Kelly et Casey s'occupaient avec Cruz & Capp de monter les meubles et appareils tandis que le reste de l'équipe se montrait coopératif pour monter les centaines de cartons que Sylvie avait fait.   
Ce fut qu'en fin d'après midi que Sylvie et ses amis venaient de finir de déménager dans le nouvel appartement de la jeune femme.   
C'était pour la jeune femme une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Sylvie regarda son téléphone portable, son futur recruteur venait de lui envoyer la nouvelle qu'elle espérait recevoir depuis quelques jours. Elle venait de décrocher le poste qu'elle convoitait tant.   
Ce dernier avait ajouté avec les qualités comme les siens que le poste lui revenait d'office.  
Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'était posé derrière son épaule. C'était Stella, Mouch & Herrmann avec l'aide de Kelly avaient réussis à monter certains meubles de la jeune femme, d'autres étaient sur le point d'arriver dans la semaine.   
Le frigo et la cuisinière étaient en place, ils avaient étés mis par Casey & Gallo.   
• Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous avez fait un excellent boulot les amis, je vous dois cette tournée au Molly.  
• En tout ça sera pas pour ce soir répliqua Herrmann.  
• Je suis bien d'accord avait répondu Mouch.   
• On t'attend quand tu veux siffla Cruz.   
Elle voyait bien que ses amis étaient au bord du rouleau et qu'ils avaient besoin de se reposer, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils allaient pouvoir lui offrir la tournée qu'ils espéraient.   
Une bonne partie de l'équipe était sur le point de partir, tout avait été coordonné comme Sylvie l'avait vu. Elle même était fatigué et sur le point de s’écrouler par terre. Stella tenait sa tête, elle même autant fatigué que l'était Kelly.  
• Par contre, tu risque de dormir sur le matelas, ce soir répondit Casey.  
Toute l'équipe ne l'avait pas entendu quasiment de la journée. Il s'était tût à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait lui parler.   
• C'est pas grave, ça ne sera pas la première et ni la dernière fois que je dois dormir sur le matelas à terre.  
• Tu veux pas dormir à la maison encore cette nuit ? Demanda Stella.  
• C'est gentil mais je crois que ça sera parfait pour cette nuit, par contre si ça te dérange pas, je viendrais utiliser ta salle de bain demain matin, je n'ai pas encore d'eau chaude.   
• Sans soucis.   
Les deux amies rigolaient ensemble.   
• Tu est certaine ? Demanda encore l'ambulancière.  
• Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te vois demain ?  
• Pas de soucis,à demain alors ?  
La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour faire face à Casey, Sylvie en avait presque oublié sa présence dans l'appartement.   
• Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que tu était encore là, tu vas bien ?  
• Oui ça va un peu fatigué par cette journée mais ça va. Je vais m'en aller.  
• Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de rester ici au moins ce soir ?  
• Tu veux que je reste ?  
• Oui, je sais que je peux paraître idiote mais la première nuit dans un endroit que tu connais à peine fait assez peur à vrai dire.   
• Je comprends.  
La jeune femme savait qu'elle était en train de faire une énorme boulette en l'invitant à dormir avec elle dans l'appartement mais elle se sentait rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés au moins pour cette nuit.   
Tous les deux avaient décidés de commander Chinois pour le repas du soir, Sylvie était en train de défaire quelques cartons qu'elle eut le temps de ranger juste avant que le livreur n'arrive à nouveau pour le repas du soir.   
Ils avaient avalés quasiment toutes les bières, il restait au moins une bouteille de coca qu'elle avait acheté pour Stella et qui se trouvait ouverte.   
• Elle a du boire de l'eau.  
• Certainement.   
• Je suis désolé mais il ne reste que ça.  
• Pas grave. Je m'en contenterais.  
Le canapé ne devait arriver que le lundi matin suivant vers les coups de 8 heures, Sylvie avait demandé à Boden de prendre sa journée pour ça, il avait accepté.  
• Je suis encore désolé mais il n'y a que ces oreillers qui vont nous servir de canapé pour ce soir.  
• T'en fait pas, je peux comprendre pour le canapé et toutes ces petites choses qu'on a pas encore quand on emménage.   
• Je suis vraiment honteuse de ça.   
• C'est ça un déménagement.   
• Je sais.  
Le livreur qui venait de leur apporter la commande se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il avait un sac en papier de couleur presque marron et un ticket de caisse.  
• C'est ici le 401 ?  
• Oui c'est ici et la commande est au nom de Sylvie Brett.   
• Voila pour vous.   
Il n'avait pas demandé son reste et était parti aussitôt le billet de 5 dollars donné par Sylvie. La jeune femme était revenue dans ce qu'il lui servait de cuisine, cette dernière était quasiment aménagée, elle le regardait en train de se frotter ce genou qui lui faisait tant de mal.   
• Ça va ?  
• Oui, c'est rien, j'ai juste beaucoup plus mal par moment mais j'ai prit un cachet y a pas si longtemps que ça.   
La jeune femme s'était installée délicatement sur les coussins qui allaient lui servir de canapé durant ces quelques jours. Casey était venu se joindre à la jeune femme, la télévision était branchée et marchait parfaitement bien. Tous les deux regardaient une émission sur les bébés.   
Ils étaient ravis pour leurs amis qui attendait leur premier enfant. Etre parrain et marraine était vraiment quelque chose de symbolique pour tous les deux.   
Casey était un peu jaloux qu'il soit papa avant lui, ce dernier n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Ce rêve lui avait échappé par deux fois.   
La jeune femme était allée dans la chambre à coucher plusieurs fois, elle avait décidé de mettre les draps sur le matelas qui se trouvait à terre ainsi que deux gros oreillers.   
L'ambulancière regarda sa montre sur son téléphone portable, il lui indiquait qu'il était 23 heures 30.   
Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls. Casey se frottait lui aussi ses yeux.   
• Tu veux aller te coucher ?  
• Ça ne serait pas de refus.   
• Tu fait comme chez toi.   
Il décida dans un premier temps de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Le pompier avait enlevé ses chaussures et vérifia que la porte même si cette dernière était blindée était fermé à clefs. Il alla dans la chambre, son ex-compagne était en train de se déshabiller en même temps qu'il entrait dans la chambre.   
• Désolé !  
• Non, c'est moi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?   
• Est ce que tu aurais quelques affaires à moi dans tes cartons ?   
• Je pense que oui, tu n'a qu'a regarder dans les cartons qui se trouvent dans la salle à manger.   
• Merci beaucoup.   
Elle avait revêtue un petit pyjama deux pièces tandis que Casey avait décidé d'enlever son tee-shirt, il dormirait juste en caleçon.  
• Ça te déranges pas ?  
• Non ne t'inquiètes pas.   
Elle avait installée une petite lampe de chevet, Casey décida de s'installer sur le matelas en dessous des couvertures. Sylvie voulut l'éteindre mais elle regarda le jeune homme qui essayait de trouver la position idéale. Son genou lui faisait un mal de chien.   
• Je peux éteindre ?  
• Pas de soucis, je cherche un petit endroit pour dormir.   
La lumière fut éteinte, la proximité de son ex-compagnon n'était pas un soucis pour elle, plus que tout. C'était rassurant.   
L'appartement une fois les lumières éteintes se trouvait un peu plus menaçante mais c'était normal pour une première nuit dans un endroit inconnu.   
Son téléphone à côté d'elle, elle regarda une dernière fois ses notifications et décida de le mettre en veille.   
De son côté, lui aussi fit la même chose et l'éteignit directement.   
• Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda la jeune femme.   
• Oui, c'est bon pour moi, bonne nuit !!   
• Bonne nuit Casey.   
Tous les deux se trouvaient dans le noir le plus total, ils regardaient le plafond.   
Casey fut le premier à s'endormir, elle le regarda en train de s'endormir. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait si serein.   
Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie mais le sommeil l'emporta elle aussi.   
Le jeune homme regarda son téléphone portable, il était que 3 heures du mat' quand il fut tiré de son sommeil par sa vessie.   
Le pompier sentit un poids sur son torse. Sylvie avait décidé qu'il lui servirait d'oreiller, délicatement comme il l'avait toujours fait avait déposé la tête de la jeune femme sur l'oreiller, elle ne s'en était même pas offusqué et reprit la distance qu'elle avait mis auparavant.  
Sylvie s'était sentit vexée et gênée de se retrouver dans cette position là.  
Matt s'était levé du matelas et alla dans la salle de bain.  
Le capitaine s'était ensuite recouché, il l'avait vu qui cherchait sa présence, c'était trop dur. Elle se recolla à lui, sa tête contre la sienne.   
Ils étaient si bien ensemble, pourquoi tout foutre en l'air ? 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !! Promis, il est écrit y a juste à corriger certaines choses !!   
> please give me some kudos !!   
> Read and Enjoy !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours du plaisir à la lire ? Toujours du plaisir à l'écrire !!   
> Dans ce chapitre là, ça sera quelques pleurs pour tout le monde !! Surtout pour Casey !!   
> Un autre chapitre à venir dans la semaine voir plus, vous allez en profitez !!   
> J'espère que vous aimez tours autant !  
> Please read and enjoy and Kudos are most welcome !!

Son téléphone portable se trouvait juste à côté de lui, c'est la première chose qu'il était en train de chercher quand il s'était réveillé, la nuit avait été courte mais tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés. Son cerveau qui ne fonctionnait pas totalement vu qu'il venait de se réveiller lui avait rappelé l'endroit où il se trouvait.   
Casey n'avait pas trouvé ça juste mais tous les deux s'étaient juste laissés allés. Ils en avaient tellement envie.  
La jeune femme ne l'avait pas repoussée non plus, bien au contraire, elle s'était sentit attirée et avait entièrement confiance en lui depuis toujours.   
Matt sentait qu'il était en train de la trahir mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre comme avant.   
Tous les deux avaient mis des barrières et même si elles étaient tombés un instant, elles ne pouvaient pas tenir un peu plus les autres qui étaient sur le point de s'effondrer.   
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cédés à leurs pulsions tous les deux et ça ne serait certainement la dernière fois.   
Il décida de prendre ses affaires qui se trouvaient un peu éparpillés dans la chambre à coucher et de s'habiller dans la salle à manger avec les quelques cartons qui se trouvaient en plein milieu et ce dans le plus grand silence.   
La jeune femme l'avait entendu partir en cachette, le visage plein de larmes.   
C'était toute la considération qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, elle prit quelque chose de léger qu'elle balança jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, elle savait que ça ferait du bruit et qu'il entendrait certainement ce geste venant de sa part.   
– C'est pas juste cria la jeune femme.  
Casey descendit les escaliers malgré la douleur à son genou, son cœur se serra en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie de secours qui menait jusqu'au couloir des appartements. Ce n'était pas la première fois.   
Si Matt avait décidé de partir comme un voleur avant que le soleil ne se lève, c'était juste pour lui montrer qu'il en était capable lui aussi de la blesser comme elle l'avait blessé bien auparavant.   
Le dimanche qui suivit son déménagement lui avait servit pour s'occuper de son nouveau chez-elle. La jeune femme s'était sentit pousser des ailes, elle avait réussi ce que beaucoup de personnes ne réussissaient pas. Certains prenaient quelques semaines afin de tout rétablir chez eux et d'autres comme Sylvie prenaient quelques heures pour se sentir définitivement chez eux.   
Kelly qui se trouvait chez Stella était redescendu chez son amie, l'appartement se trouvait au dessus de sa compagne. Stella était en train de se reposer, les nausées l'avaient cloués au lit depuis la veille au soir.   
Il regarda la chambre à coucher, Kelly avait bien comprit aux draps qui se trouvaient sans dessus dessous. Casey avait décidé de rester coucher auprès de la jeune femme, le sweat-shirt qu'il portait de la veille se trouvait à côté du matelas. Sylvie baissa la tête quand il l'avait remarqué, le jeune lieutenant savait bien que tous les deux étaient retournés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.   
– Tu comptes le lui dire ?   
– De quoi tu parles ? Demanda cette dernière.   
– J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin Sylvie, tu va lui briser le cœur comme l'a fait Gabby et ça n'est pas juste.  
– Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est un grand garçon, il va s'en remettre.  
– J'en suis pas si sur. Moi & Stella on va s'en remettre mais Casey, il a toujours été abandonné depuis toujours par ceux et celles qu'il a aimés mais toi qui part, je crois qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais.  
– Ecoute, je te remercie de ton aide Kelly, je sais que ça va pas être facile mais il me faut du temps, peut-être que je reviendra qui sait ?   
– Peut-être. J'en suis pas certain.  
Kelly s'était retourné sans demander son reste, sa trousse d'outils à ses côtés, il referma la porte de l'appartement presque en la claquant. L'ambulancière pleurait. Kelly n'avait pas voulut la faire pleurer pour autant mais c'était les paroles de ce dernier qui ressortaient en vain. Casey était quelqu'un de fort à l'extérieur mais intérieurement c'était autre chose.   
Le lieutenant était reparti chez sa compagne, il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, . Stella l'avait bien encaissé plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. La jeune femme était du même avis que lui, Casey n'allait pas pouvoir encaisser la mauvaise nouvelle qu'ils allaient entendre dans les prochains jours.   
Casey s'était sentit nauséeux quand il sortit de son lit ce lundi matin à 5 heures 45, Kelly lui avait fait la même remarque sa compagne, il avait le teint blanc des gens qui se trouvaient malade, ce dernier ne voulait pas se recoucher. Casey n'allait pas tenir la route, c'était une certitude mais il avait forcé la main de ses deux amis, tous les trois avaient rejoint la caserne, en chemin, il dû demander à Stella de s'arrêter car il ne supportait que très peu la conduite de la jeune femme en voiture.   
– Tu est certain de venir vouloir travailler ? Demanda la jeune femme à son capitaine.   
– Oui, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai du manger quelque chose de pas frais hier soir.  
– Je sais pas ce que tu as commandé chez le chinois mais ça ne devait pas être frais mais tu devrais rentrer.  
– Non promis, je dois assumer cette garde, des gens ont besoin de nous.  
Kelly se retourna vers son ami et collègue.   
– Si tu est malade, je pense qu'on en sauvera moins.  
– Je sais mais je vais bien.  
Tous les trois sortirent de la voiture, Stella avait du jouer le chauffeur pour ces messieurs. Kelly était sortit le premier, l'air frais du mois de mars était vivifiant. Casey sortit le second, il fut secoué par une douleur vive qui traversa son ventre de part et d'autre. Il dû se plier en deux quelques instants tellement que la douleur était vive.  
– Casey rentre à la maison, on va prévenir Boden, que tu est malade.  
– Non, je vais bien, je vais y aller.  
– Mais tu est plié en deux et tu ne pourra vraiment aider personne dans cette position là.   
Quelques instants plus tard, il décida de se remettre tout droit espérant que la douleur soit partie mais ce fut même pas le cas.   
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
– J'ai mal au ventre, je pensais qu'en me mettant dans cette position là, ça irait mais ça n'est pas le cas. J'ai toujours autant mal.  
– Bonjour Messieurs, Madame, tout le monde va bien ? Casey ça va ? Demanda le chef de bataillon.  
– Bonjour chef, oui on va bien mais Casey semble être malade.  
Heureusement que peu de monde se trouvait à la caserne à cette heure de la journée, il ne voulait pas avoir autant de voyeurs agglutinés autour de lui. Brett ne se trouvait pas très loin de lui, elle était en train de regarder son téléphone portable, elle attendait patiemment la nouvelle.   
Boden regarda son second prendre la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre le buisson le plus proche et y vomir juste au dessus.  
– Casey siffla Boden.  
– Je vais bien.  
– Tu te rends compte que tu viens juste de rendre ton petit déjeuner ? Demanda ce dernier.   
– Je sais, c'est juste que...  
Il fut prit d'un second vomissement juste devant ses amis.   
– Je suis désolé.  
– J'aimerais que tu ailles voir un médecin Casey, là tout de suite.   
– Chef, ce n'est pas mon jour mais je suis certain que ça va passer.   
– Ok, je t'accorde juste une petite heure et si ça ne passe pas, je veux que tu ailles voir un médecin ? C'est compris ?   
– D'accord, merci chef, je suis désolé de tout ce désagrément.   
– Ne t'en fait pas, ça arrive. Je t'amène Brett.   
– Non, ça ira, je vais juste aller me reposer.   
– Tu ne discutes pas, sinon tu va voir le médecin tout de suite.  
– D'accord chef, amenez-là.  
Kelly l'avait aidé à s'allonger sur son lit, la caserne était en train de se remplir de ses membres tout doucement. Il avait descendu les stores pour qu'on ne puisse pas le déranger et Herrmann prendrait le relais avec Mackenzie sur les deux camions pour cette garde là.   
Ce dernier s'était allongé sur son lit mais la douleur n'était pas passée pour autant. Brett toqua à la porte et Kelly lui avait ouvert la porte, il la laissa entrer, elle avait sur son épaule, le petit sac marron où se trouvait quelques instruments médicaux.   
Sylvie avait du aller voir le chef qui lui avait demandé d'ausculter Casey avait de prendre la décision de l'amener chez le médecin.  
Il avait juste enlevé sa veste et frissonnait. Kelly était sorti de ses quartiers, ils étaient trop nombreux à y être à l'intérieur.   
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?  
Sa rancœur, elle l'avait mise de côté quelques instants. La jeune femme sortit son stéthoscope.   
– Tu as du mal à respirer ?  
– Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu de mal de ce côté là et j'arrête pas de vomir.  
Le jeune homme lui montra le côté droit de son ventre. Elle lui toucha le front.   
– Tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre, on devrait aller faire un tour à l'hôpital.   
– Je vais aller voir mon médecin, ça ira.   
– Tu est certain ?  
– Oui, j'en suis certain, tu aurait quelque chose pour la douleur ?   
Elle sortit de sa poche droit de son manteau, une petite boite orange et blanche avec quelques comprimés blancs à l'intérieur, c'était des anti-douleurs.   
– Pour moi, tu devrais aller à l'hôpital directement, tu as tous les symptômes d'une crise d'appendicite mais je ne suis pas médecin mais juste ambulancière rien de plus.  
– Ça va le faire, tu veux prendre ma tension, je suppose ?   
Elle sortit le tensiomètre de sa pochette. Ce dernier avait une grosse tension. C'était certain qu'il était malade mais tellement têtu pour se rendre à l'hosto. La jeune femme était sortit, les constantes avaient étés prises, elles étaient dangereusement basses mais pas de quoi l'affoler pour autant. C'était sa décision et il était pas autrement.   
– quelle tête de mule cria t'elle presque en sortant de ses quartiers.  
Boden & Kelly se trouvaient devant la jeune femme, elle avait sursauté quand elle les avaient remarqués.   
– Alors ? demandèrent les deux en même temps.  
– Je crois qu'il fait une crise d'appendicite et ça pourrait devenir dangereux à la longue.   
– Mais il refuse d'y aller ? C'est ça ?  
– C'est ça, en même temps si le médecin fait le même diagnostique que moi, il l'enverra directement là-bas.   
– Tu est certaine ?   
– Je pense que oui mais avec les médecins de ville, on ne peu jamais être sure à 100%.  
– Ok  
Tous les trois avaient remarqués que le jeune capitaine venait de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, il était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures de travail ainsi que sa veste, il prit son petit sac qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger dans son casier.  
– Où est ce que tu va ?  
– Je vais me changer et ensuite, je vais voir mon médecin.   
– Tu as toujours autant mal ?  
– Ça s'est passé un peu mais je vais suivre vos ordres chef et aller voir mon médecin, je pense que je serais de retour demain matin.  
– Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?   
– Pas de soucis.  
– Tu comptes y aller comment ?   
– Je vais prendre un taxi, je suis pas en mesure de conduire.  
– Je peux t'y amener ? Demanda Boden.  
– Non ça ira, je suis désolé chef pour ce désagrément.  
– Ça arrive Casey, l'important, c'est que tu ailles mieux et que tu nous tienne au courant.  
– Pas de problèmes.   
Casey s'était changé dans les vestiaires, ça avait prit un temps considérable avec la douleur qu'il traînait du côté droit. Son jeans, il ne pouvait même plus le fermer tellement que ça lui serrait le ventre.   
– Kelly ? Demanda Casey.  
Il savait que son ami ne se trouvait pas trop loin de lui, Kelly devait certainement jeter un œil sur lui.  
– Je suis là, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
– Tu aurais un pantalon de jogging à me prêter ? J'arrive pas à fermer mon jeans avec la douleur.  
Kelly jeta un œil sur son ami, il avait tellement de peine à le voir dans cet état là.   
Ce dernier vint jusqu'à son casier et l'ouvrit directement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un pantalon de jogging, un peu élastique à la taille. Le lieutenant le lui donna et il s'empressa de le mettre directement. La douleur semblait être moins forte que tout à l'heure mais il sentit sa tête lui faire un mal de chien.   
Le lieutenant du secours 3 avait insisté pour l'accompagner mais Casey avait refusé littéralement. Le taxi venait de le déposer au coin de la rue, la neige bien que fondue laissait quelques traces noires et marron sur les trottoirs aux alentours de la caserne.  
Casey fut le premier à passer chez le médecin, il n'y avait guère que lui dans la salle d'attente et il n'était que 9 heures quand ce dernier était venu le chercher.   
– Monsieur Casey ? Interpella le médecin.  
– C'est moi.  
– Bonjour, entrez donc, qu'est ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?   
– Bonjour Docteur, je suis malade depuis ce matin, depuis mon réveil à vrai dire.   
– Allongez-vous sur la table.   
Le pompier s'exécuta, il dut descendre son pantalon de jogging un peu plus bas pour que le docteur puisse l'examiner.   
Le généraliste lui avait prit sa tension, elle semblait être haute, elle frissonnait les 17,6.  
– Vous avez quelques vertiges ?  
– J'en avait ce matin mais là ça va encore.  
Le médecin se chauffa les mains, il allait maintenant examiner son ventre et déterminer d'où pouvait venir la douleur.   
– ça fait mal à cet endroit ?  
Il avait mis ses mains autour de son nombril.  
– non de ce côté là ça va.  
– Ok, je continue.  
Il passa du côté gauche et ne ressentit aucune douleur à ce moment là. A un autre donné, le médecin s'aventura sur le côté droit et descendit un peu plus bas que le nombril.  
– Et là ?  
Il n'appuya pas fort mais Casey sentit que la douleur pulsait à l'intérieur de lui. Il bondit quand ce dernier appuya précisément à l'endroit où Casey avait mal.   
– Ça fait super mal là.  
Le médecin n'avait aucun doute, il était en train de faire une jolie crise d'appendicite mais Casey refusait d'aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital.  
– Je vais prendre votre température. Elle est normal. 37°2. Je vois que vous refusez d'y aller mais si ça ne va pas dés ce soir, vous me faites le plaisir d'aller directement là bas ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous forcer à y aller. Vous êtes conscient de ce qui pourrait se passer ?  
– Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais s'il le faut.   
– Bien, je vais vous prescrire quelques anti-douleurs et un peu de repos mais si jamais ça ne va pas. Vous me faites le plaisir d'y aller ?  
– Certainement Docteur.  
Casey était en train de finir la phrase de son médecin. Il descendit de la table d'auscultation, la douleur était toujours vivace mais il en était persuadé, elle finirait par se calmer. Casey ne voulait en aucun cas rater le bal de charité avec Dawson qui ferait son apparition.   
– j'irais directement là bas.  
Le capitaine venait de sortir du cabinet du médecin, il était plié en deux à cause de la douleur lié à l'examen mais avant de rentrer chez Kelly, il décida d'envoyer un sms à Boden pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait chez son ami et qu'il ne le reverrait que dans trois jours plus précisément et qu'il n'irait pas à l'hosto.   
Boden décida d'informer l'équipe que Casey venait de sortir de chez le médecin et qu'il serait retour à la prochaine garde.   
– Je viens de recevoir un message, il m'a dit que d'après son médecin, c'est juste une simple crise d'appendicite et rien de plus.  
– C'est possible chef, ça ne peu être que ça et rien de plus, il verra ce soir dans quel état, il sera et si c'est toujours aussi pire, Casey ira faire un tour aux urgences, c'est moi qui vous le dit.   
– Je pense que je devrais pas m'inquiéter selon toi ?  
– Il le sera bien assez tôt chef, Kelly nous tiendra au courant.   
– Merci Brett, je te revois plus tard ?  
– De rien chef.  
La jeune femme referma la porte de son supérieur et ami, elle s'était approché de Kelly qui se trouvait à la table dans la salle commune, il était derrière son ordinateur. La jeune femme se trouvait derrière lui.  
– Boden veut te voir là tout de suite.  
– Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?   
– Je sais pas, je pense qu'il veut t'informer à propos de certaines choses que tu sais déjà  
– Ok, j'y vais de suite.  
Le jeune lieutenant du camion de secours avait refermé son ordinateur portable et prit sa tasse de café dans ses mains, elle était en train de refroidir mais il lui fallait sa dose de caféine avant de continuer le travail. Il vit son chef de bataillon qui lui fit signe d'entrer.   
La porte ouverte, il prit place juste devant lui, Boden s'était levé pour la refermer, la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir tous les deux était censé être d'ordre privé. Boden avait demandé la permission à la jeune ambulancière d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle de la démission de la jeune femme mais Boden ignorait qu'il était déjà au courant et qu'il était d'une certaine façon fâché contre elle.  
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda ce dernier.  
– Kelly, pour une fois ça ne te concerne pas. Enfin pas directement.  
Le jeune homme souffla à cette pensée, il savait ce que ce dernier allait lui dire, le lieutenant en était conscient totalement. 

– Je sais que les heures qui vont arriver seront extrêmement difficile pour tout le monde et surtout pour une personne en particulier. Elle le mettra au courant mais elle m'a demandé de te mettre au courant avant tout le monde.  
– Je suis déjà au courant chef, elle m'a mis au courant avec Stella.  
– Je me doutait bien que tu le serait avant tout le monde ici au sein du 51.  
– Un coup de chance, certainement. Mais vous savez pourquoi ?   
– Elle a subit beaucoup de pression en ce moment. La mort de sa mère, sa demi- sœur qui est partie loin d'elle et son agression l'ont beaucoup fragilisés ces derniers temps. Elle a l'impression de ne plus se sentir à sa place ici au sein du département.   
– Je comprends bien chef et je le comprends mieux maintenant. Mais on est sa famille.   
– Elle le sait mais à l'impression d'être un véritable chat noir depuis quelques temps.   
– Est ce que vous pensez qu'on peu la faire changer d'avis ?   
– Sa décision est prise, la démission se trouve sur le bureau du chef Hatcher en ce moment même, je crois pas me tromper mais elle ne reviendra pas Kelly, il faut se faire une raison. J'ai essayé de la retenir mais c'est sa décision.  
– Je sais...  
Kelly avait les larmes qui coulaient le long du visage, il s'y était attendu mais en quasiment 8 ans, ils avaient perdus beaucoup de monde au 51. Andy, Mills, Shay, Gabby, Otis, Foster... et maintenant Brett. Qui serait le prochain sur la liste ?  
– Kelly, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir tout au fond de toi.  
– Il ne va pas s'en remettre déjà qu'il se croit toujours responsable de la mort d'Otis.  
– Je sais mais on est là et il va avoir sacrément besoin de nous pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau.  
– Je dois l'accepter, je sais que c'est sa décision et pas la mienne.  
– Malheureusement.  
Le jeune lieutenant sortit du bureau de son chef après avoir séché ses larmes, elle se trouvait devant lui, tous les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ce fut Sylvie qui décida de faire le premier pas vers son ami. Stella avait bien comprit l'importance que Sylvie avait pour lui, elle ressemblait à Shay, une amie qu'il avait perdue lors d'une intervention.   
– Je suis désolé, j'aurais du être encore plus présent à tes côtés.  
– Ne t'en fait pas, je vous adore et j'aurais certainement l'occasion de vous voir encore de temps à autre.   
– Tu comptes de lui dire directement ?  
– Oui, après la garde, ça te dérange pas ?   
– Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?  
– Si tu est d'accord ?  
– au contraire, je voulais aller chez moi récupérer quelques affaires.  
– Je suis désolé encore Kelly, j'aurais du être honnête avec vous tous mais c'est dur en ce moment pour moi.   
– On en parle plus, je comprends pourquoi tu as décidé tout ça, tu n'a pas à te justifier.   
– Si vous êtes ma famille. Je dois couper les ponts un temps et ensuite revenir plus forte.   
– je veux que tu saches qu'on est là pour toi.   
– Je sais, je vais voir Stella, on doit parler de quelques petites choses à propos du bébé.  
– Ah ok, vous vous liguez encore contre moi ?   
– Non, ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais. (Sylvie rigola)  
La jeune femme décida de le reprendre dans ses bras, elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore compter sur lui. 

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous deviez certainement l'attendre ce chapitre là. Avec Dawson !!! Pauvre Casey qui risque de ne pas s'en sortit totalement dans cette histoire.   
> Ça a mis un peu plus de temps et j'en suis désolé, j'espère que vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine.

La voiture s'était arrêtée juste au coin de la rue, Sylvie en était sortie. Elle tapa à la porte de l'appartement et y entra sans rien dire, sa montre lui indiquait qu'il n'était que 9 heures du soir et qu'il était encore assez tôt et que Casey n'était certainement pas couché.  
En entrant à l'intérieur, elle s'était littéralement trompée, il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe qui éclairait la pièce entière et Dieu sait qu'elle était immense. Aucun mouvement du capitaine dans les parties communes de l'appartement.   
Il devait certainement dormir à cette heure çi où alors il était certainement parti à l'hôpital sans prévenir qui que ce soit.   
Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de rentrer dans la chambre de son ex-amant. La jeune femme voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle n'avait pas la conscience tranquille et remarqua sa présence.   
Son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua la silhouette du jeune homme sous les draps. Il semblait être en meilleure forme que par rapport à ce matin. Casey semblait être détendu. La douleur semblait comme avoir disparue.   
Le pompier était en train de se réveiller tout doucement, il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi.  
\- Coucou, répondit la jeune femme. Comment est ce que tu vas ?  
Instinctivement, elle déposa une main sur sa joue assez rose. Pour elle tout semblait normal en le voyant.   
\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, la douleur est en train de passer tout doucement. Je crois que tu avait raison, c'était une bonne crise d'appendicite d'après le médecin. J'espère que ça ira mieux ce week-end car il y a le bal.  
\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça malheureusement.   
\- Pourquoi, est ce que tu dit ça ? C'est important pour moi, il y a...   
\- Dawson, la seule et l'unique. L'amour de ta vie, je l'ai compris.   
Casey détourna les yeux pour ne pas la regarder.   
\- C'est ce que tu penses réellement ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Tu le penses pas ? Toi ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, je t'aime encore.  
\- Mais tu l'aimes encore plus que moi, j'ai raison ?   
\- Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, c'est tellement le merdier dans ma vie en ce moment.   
\- Peut-être que c'est à cause de moi ?  
\- J'ai jamais rien dit de tel, tu penses tout et son contraire.   
\- Peut-être que c'est ça, je voulait te dire en arrivant ici quelque chose de sérieux.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu voulait me dire, ça a l'air sérieux ? Demanda ce dernier.   
Il y a certains événements qui m'ont fait prendre des décisions assez importantes. Des décisions que j'aurais du prendre depuis un certain temps.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprends pas ?  
Ce dernier était en train de se lever de son lit, il s'y était assis juste au bord.   
\- J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule tout autour de moi Casey depuis quelques temps, j'ai décidé de démissionner du 51 et du département. Je tiens à toi mais il faut que ça s'arrête tout ça. C'est pour ça que je voulait te voir. Boden devait l'annoncer la semaine prochaine.   
\- Ta démission ? Mais comment ça ? Tu comptais me le dire assez tôt ? Tu veux me détruire ? C'est ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon but, je t'aime plus que tout mais il y a tellement de choses qui se mettent en travers de nous depuis un petit bout de temps. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle avant de revenir si c'est possible.   
\- Qu'est ce que je peux te dire où faire pour que tu changes d'avis ?  
\- Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas, je t'aime mais j'ai besoin de mettre des distances entre toi & moi.  
\- Ne plus bosser au 51 ? Je croyais que tu adorais bosser là bas.  
\- Comme je te le redit, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, Chicago est devenue dangereuse pour moi.  
\- Je sais et tu va me manquer.  
\- Je ne part pas totalement de là, ça serait plutôt du 51 qui est devenue trop nocive pour moi.   
\- Je te verrais quand même ? Ce week-end ?  
\- Oui certainement, comme on est obligés de participer à ça.   
\- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ?   
\- On verra, tu ne préfère pas y aller avec Dawson ?  
\- J e sais pas, elle doit arriver demain et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va venir la chercher. Quelqu'un qui représente le département.  
\- Je comprends bien.  
\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue. J'apprécie beaucoup ton honnêteté.  
Casey se recoucha délicatement dans son lit.   
\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Avant que tu partes ?  
\- Bien sur.  
\- Tu peux apporter la bouillotte qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine.   
\- Pas de soucis.  
La jeune femme lui apporta la bouillotte chauffée au micro-ondes et la lui apporta. Il souleva son tee-shirt et la déposa sur son ventre, il soupira.  
\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux.  
\- Je te vois plus tard ?  
\- Comme tu voudras.  
Sylvie s'en alla refermant la porte de sa chambre, la voiture de Kelly se trouvait au pied de l'appartement. Il était en train de lire les derniers messages sur son téléphone portable qui lui étaient adressés.   
L'ancienne ambulancière ouvrit la portière et regarda sur le siège arrière.   
\- Alors comment il va ?  
\- Ça à l'air d'aller, il doit certainement avoir encore mal mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne l'admettra pas. Casey pense surtout au bal de ce week-end.   
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, je te parlais juste de l'annonce de ta démission. Comment est ce qu'il l'a prit ?  
\- Il est inquiet mais je pense qu'il va encaisser.   
\- Ça, j'en suis pas certain, c'est Casey, il encaisse jamais vraiment, tu le connais.  
\- Oui, tu dois avoir certainement raison. 

***

La caserne s'était fait belle, les camions avaient étés sortis dans la cours, les sols ont étés nettoyés jusqu'au plafond.   
Les personnes qui avaient étés invités commençaient à arriver que ce soit les donateurs et les autres personnes influentes.   
Casey l'avait remarqué, elle se trouvait de dos et portait une petite robe noire qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Un petit manteau la recouvrait jusqu'aux genoux.   
Lui même avait revêtit son plus beau costume, c'était un trois pièces noir avec une chemise blanche mais sans cravate cette fois-ci.  
Brett se trouvait dans les parages, elle l'avait elle même remarqué, ce qu'il pouvait être séduisant dans cet ensemble.  
Elle semblait coiffée différemment et cela changeait la jeune femme. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, Sylvie ne pouvait pas y croire.  
Casey jeta lui aussi un œil, il avait aperçu un homme de la même stature que lui.   
Après le départ de Gabby, c'était son frangin qui avait décidé lui aussi de partir, il ne pensais pas le revoir un jour mais il fut véritablement surprit.  
Un autre homme s'était rapproché de son ex-femme, il l'avait embrassé sur le front, Casey remarqua un détail assez troublant, ce dernier semblait porter à sa main gauche, une alliance, ce qui pouvait s'avérer tout à fait normal mais il fut surpris de voir que Gabby portait autour de son cou, une chaine en or.  
Hors un jour lors de la Saint-Valentin, il lui avait offert le même cadeau qu'elle portait à son cou mais elle l'avait refusé prétextant qu'elle en était allergique.   
Peut-être était-ce vrai où alors encore un mensonge venant de sa part. Dans les derniers temps, elle n'avait pas cessé de lui mentir à propos de tout et de rien.  
Casey se rapprocha de la silhouette qu'il connaissait depuis un petit bout de temps.  
\- Antonio ? C'est toi ?  
Ce dernier se retourna vers la voix qu'il avait entendu et surtout à l'appel de son prénom.   
\- Casey, c'est bien moi, qu'est ce que je suis content de te revoir  
Moi aussi  
Tous les deux s'étaient serrés dans les bras, Casey n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de son ex-beau frère, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un très bon ami et même en dépit du fait que sa sœur et lui aient divorcés.   
Brett jeta un œil à la personne la plus importante pour elle en train de discuter avec.  
\- Antonio ?  
La jeune femme ne pouvait pas y croire quand elle l'avait vu se retourner. C'était une des meilleurs nouvelles de la journée. Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sur que ce n'était pas une hallucination mais il se trouvait vraiment devant lui.   
L'ambulancière prit une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur lui avait proposé et la vida en quelques secondes chronos.   
La jeune femme la reposa sur le plateau du serveur quelques secondes plus tard, elle décida de se rendre dans les toilettes, avant de rejoindre son ex, il fallait se refaire une beauté.   
Brett avait beaucoup de chance, elle connaissait bien l'endroit et décida de fermer derrière elle. Elle regarda dans tous les recoins pour savoir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait mais personne. Elle décida de remonter son bustier pour être à son avantage et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. 

C'était le moment de montrer de quoi elle était capable et surtout devant Casey.   
\- Bonsoir Matt, bonsoir Antonio, je suis ravie de te revoir.  
\- Sylvie ?  
C'était Casey qui parlait, il avait les yeux bien ouverts, elle semblait être sortie d'un conte de fées.   
\- Tu est magnifique comme toujours.   
Cette fois-ci, c'était Antonio qui parlait.   
\- Merci beaucoup Antonio.  
L'ancien flic la regardait droit dans les yeux, il semblait toujours aussi amoureux d'elle. Ça se remarquait bien.   
\- Je t'offre un verre ?   
\- Avec plaisir.  
Antonio décida de lui offrir son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre, son ex-beau frère venait de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds. Casey se retourna et décida qu'il était temps de frapper à son tour. Il décida à son tour de venir voir son ex-femme, elle était en train de discuter avec l'homme qu'il avait vu un peu bien avant. Ce dernier était en train de triturer son alliance et lui avait susurré quelques mots à l'oreille.   
Ce dernier s'arrêta de parler à la jeune femme quand il remarqua la présence de Casey à ses côtés.  
\- Matt, je suis ravie de te revoir.  
\- Moi aussi Gabby, moi aussi, comment est ce que tu vas ?  
L'homme les regarda en train de discuter et décida de s'éclipser discrètement.  
\- Richard avant que tu n'ailles voir les autres, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.  
\- Désolé, c'est pas très gentil de ma part, je voulais vous laisser vous retrouver.   
\- Matt, je te présente Richard. Richard, voilà Matt, il est capitaine au sein de cette caserne.  
Enchanté.  
Richard lui avait donné sa main qu'il s'était empressé de serrer, il serra si fort que Matt fut gêner.   
\- Moi de même.  
\- Mon cœur tu m'excuses mais je vais devoir aller voir le docteur Mathewson qui est en train de discuter avec le chef de la caserne, je me souviens plus de son nom.  
\- C'est le chef Boden, s'était exclamé Matt.  
\- Je te rejoins dans quelques instants.  
Cette dernière l'embrassa discrètement et Richard alla rejoindre les deux personnes qui se trouvaient au loin, il n'avait même pas salué Matt. Visiblement Matt commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, il se sentait de trop.   
Quand ce dernier parti, Matt avait bien vu qu'il était en train de triturer son alliance, Gabby était en train de faire la même chose, la chaine en or était sortie du col de sa petite robe noire sans qu'elle y fasse attention.   
Casey avait été tellement obnubilée par la présence de son ex-femme au bal qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce genre de détails quand elle était arrivée.   
\- Je vois que tu t'est mariée ? Les félicitations sont de rigueurs.  
\- Merci Matt.  
La jeune femme avait ajusté une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle semblait nerveuse.   
\- Tu as l'air heureuse et je vois que tu n'a pas perdue de temps.   
C'était le second détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de suite. Elle l'avait certainement bien cachée. Même trop bien.   
\- Je suis désolé Matt, j'aurais du t'en parler mais ça s'est fait naturellement. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais c'est hélas fini entre nous depuis un petit bout de temps.   
\- Je sais, je croyais me faire une raison avec ce bal mais quand j'ai remarqué que tu portait une chaine autour de ton cou alors que tu y était soit disant allergique, je me suis fait une raison. Tu m'as toujours menti et ça depuis un petit bout de temps, tu n'a jamais été honnête avec moi.   
\- Je pensais que tu ne le remarquerait pas.  
\- Tu crois que je suis si aveugle que ça ? Ça se voit littéralement. C'est pour quand ?  
\- Juillet prochain.  
\- Félicitations à toi et à Richard. Au moins tu as eu la décence de me le dire en face. Tu voulais certainement rien me dire ?   
\- Je suis désolé Casey, je voulais vraiment pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon là.   
\- Tu aurais certainement pensé que j'aurais jamais du l'apprendre, ça aurait été plus facile pour toi ?  
\- Peut-être...  
\- Encore une fois ton honnêteté te dépasse Dawson. Comment, j'aurais pu croire que tout allait redevenir comme avant, peut-être était tu avec lui la dernière fois ?  
\- Oui, je l'étais mais quand je t'ai revue, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te le dire, j'aurais du le faire. Je t'ai donné de faux espoirs aussi la dernière fois.   
\- Je suis qu'un idiot, c'est tout.  
\- Non, c'est pas toi, je voulais tellement te revoir et qu'on puisse se dire au revoir au moins une dernière fois. Je l'aime vraiment comme j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un de toute ma vie.   
Casey sentit que son cœur avait raté un battement où alors était-ce les paroles de la jeune femme qui avaient fait juste écho.   
\- Je ne comprends pas, tu peux m'expliquer ?  
\- Matt, ça n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ici.  
\- Pourquoi pas, tu viens de me balancer certaines choses à la figure à l'instant même et tu ne veux pas continuer ? C'est très gentil de ta part.   
\- J'ai fait un choix, c'est tout, j'ai plus rien à te dire, il faut savoir lâcher prise à un certain moment Matt.   
Casey sentit qu'il devait partir, Gabby quand à elle venait de rejoindre son mari, Boden les avaient laissés pour rejoindre son second, il l'avait prit avec lui et tous les deux étaient sortis. Le chef de bataillon regarda son téléphone portable, un message avait retenu son attention.   
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas chef ça va aller.  
Une fois que Boden venait de partir, les larmes commençaient à couler mais il devait se retenir devant tout le monde, le pompier décida qu'il monterait la-haut.   
Casey voulait se rendre sur une intervention pour pouvoir évacuer sa rage qui le consommait intérieurement. Il regarda aux alentours, l'échelle avait été laissé là par Gallo au cas où.   
Le pompier décida d'y monter, les températures étaient tombés en dessous de zéro et la neige avait recommencé à tomber, c'était un spectacle magnifique quand les lumières des buildings étaient eux aussi allumés.   
Il ne voulait pas rester longtemps sur le toit car il commençait à avoir froid. Le capitaine du camion 51 s'était levé, il avait entendu du bruit qui venait de l'échelle.   
C'était Kelly, il avait vu une ombre s'approcher de lui, ce dernier qui avait tout entendu de la conversation entre Casey & Dawson avait décidé de rejoindre son meilleur ami.   
Boden qui lui avait dit où il devait se trouver.   
Le lieutenant était navré que ça est dû arriver à ce point là, Casey ne le méritait pas du tout.   
\- Tu en veux un ? Demanda ce dernier.  
Kelly venait de sortit de sa poche deux gros cigares qu'ils fumaient quand ils se laissaient du temps entre deux interventions.   
\- Je te remercie mais pas ce soir. Toi aussi on t'a déjà brisé le cœur ?  
Kelly ressentit de la peine venant de sa part.   
-Ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois mais j'ai réussi à me relever encore avec de l'aide.  
-Je sais pas si je vais y arriver encore une fois, c'était comme si on avait déjà creusé ma tombe et que je ne pouvais plus en sortir.   
-,Je te comprends tout à fait mais je suis là et je ne vais pas m'en aller avant un bon bout de temps, je te lâcherais pas.  
\- Je sais.  
Kelly avait remarqué que son ami était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce dernier était en train de frotter son genou douloureux. La neige n'arrangeait pas la chose.  
\- Ça te fait encore mal ?  
\- De temps à autre mais ça va s'arranger. Tu sais le pire, c'est de se dire que notre mariage devait être un tissu de mensonges depuis un bout de temps.   
\- C'est dur, est-ce-que tu veux en parler ?  
Casey décida que ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour en parler et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler à son meilleur ami, que c'était encore trop vivace dans sa mémoire.   
\- Juste pour te dire que tes amis sont là pour toi et qu'ils ne te lâcheront pas.   
Le plus important pour lui était de se concentrer sur le boulot qu'il aimait beaucoup et juste sur le boulot. Sa vie privée était peut être un échec mais il rebondirait bien assez tôt.   
Brett quand à elle était toujours en train de discuter avec Antonio, elle qui ne buvait jamais autant d'alcool était en train de lui déballer sa vie qui semblait être un échec.   
L'ancien flic était en train de regarder aux alentours, sa sœur n'y était plus ainsi que son mari. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait certainement du parler de sa sœur et de ce qui se passait pour elle mais il n'en avait pas trouvé le temps. Il décida de laisser la jeune femme en compagnie de ses amis et de rejoindre sa sœur.   
La soirée était passée trop vite et c'était ce que Casey souhaitait, il était en train de redescendre du toit, les gens étaient en train de partir tranquillement de la soirée.   
Stella se trouvait sur une chaise, elle semblait somnoler sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Kelly décida de raccompagner les deux femmes jusqu'à leurs appartements respectifs.   
\- Vous êtes au courant ? Gabby était là mais le pire, c'est que tout le monde n'a rien vu, elle est enceinte et en plus mariée.   
\- Oui tout le monde à entendu la conversation entre Casey & elle.   
Le lieutenant leur en avait pas tenu rigueur, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir un appétit soudain pour la vie privée de Casey.   
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Déjà que Casey ne va pas trop bien.   
\- Comment est ce qu'il l'a prit ? Demanda Sylvie.   
\- Il l'a mal prit mais Casey risque de ne pas s'en sortir si on lui mets constamment la tête sous l'eau à chaque fois. Je ne dit pas ça pour toi Sylvie.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Il a tellement été blessé.  
\- Tu penses que ça peut s'arranger ?   
\- Peut être qu'avec le temps, les blessures guériront.

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and sending a lot of kudos !!   
> That make me so happy !!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me some kudos !!

La voiture de Kelly venait de s'arrêter au pied de l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties de la voiture. Ce dernier alla garer la voiture ce qui permis à Stella et Sylvie de rentrer directement car les températures commençaient sérieusement à descendre en dessous de zéro.   
Elles étaient en train de discuter encore et toujours de la même chose, ce même sujet qui revenait sans cesse sur le tapis. Casey et toujours Casey.   
Peut-être que la situation allait changer pour Sylvie au vu des nouvelles révélations sur la soirée. La jeune femme semblait ne pas être du même avis que sa meilleure amie même en aillant beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang.   
– est ce que tu comptes toujours donner ta démission ?  
– Elle est sur le bureau de Boden, il a accepté la chose et même cette situation ne me fera pas revenir dessus même si je le voulais. Je ne veux pas revenir dessus et y a trop de choses qui se sont passés pour que je revienne. Casey trouvera certainement le grand amour de sa vie.   
Sylvie semblait quand même avoir toutes ces petites cellules grises en action même avec un taux supérieur à la normale.   
– Peut-être que tu dois t'arrêter de te mentir à toi même et de foncer dans ses bras. Vous le méritez tous les deux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
– J'en suis pas si sûre.  
– Pourquoi ?   
– Il doit avoir le cœur brisé malgré ce qui vient de se passer et je suis fatigué de vous voir vous prendre le bec avec toutes ces histoires.   
– Je sais bien et j'arrête de t'embêter avec tout ça, car je sais que je ne pourrais pas te pousser dans ses bras. Fait moi la promesse d'y penser à tête reposer.  
– Je te le promets Stella et puis tu peux toujours me donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.   
– Je n'y manquerais pas, c'est pareil pour toi, est ce que tu penses qu'on pourra se revoir ?  
– Certainement Chicago est grand et je connais l'adresse du 51.   
Kelly venait de revenir du parking, il avait garé la voiture, ça n'avait jamais été aussi long selon les deux jeunes femmes.   
Le lieutenant savait que les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de parler toutes les deux seuls à seuls. Stella prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras, elle savait qu'elle la reverrait incessamment sous peu. Son appartement était à côté du sien et elle était aussi la marraine du bébé à venir.   
Kelly mit un peu plus de temps, peut-être par fierté masculine. Le jeune lieutenant en avait assez de perdre des amis depuis qu'il était au 51 mais c'était la roue qui tournait.   
Il décida de la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, à la prochaine garde, ils ne bosseraient pas ensemble.   
La jeune femme avait décidé que les jours de vacances qu'elle allait avoir avant de travailler chez son nouvel employeur allait servir à aller voir ses parents à Fowlerton. Elle savait qu'elle avait véritablement besoin d'un break pour se reposer un peu et prendre un nouveau départ loin de Casey et du 51.   
Son sac de voyage se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée, elle ne partirait que lundi en début d'après midi et elle arriverait qu'en début de soirée. 

****

Casey se trouvait dans le loft de Kelly, il était rentré en prenant un taxi, trop alcoolisé pour pouvoir prendre le volant. Cette soirée aussi horrible soit-elle, n'aurait jamais du se faire au 51. 

Il regarda sous le meuble qui se trouvait sous la télévision, c'était à cet endroit là que Kelly rangeait les alcools, le pompier décida de prendre une bouteille de scotch de 20 ans d'âge et de la liquider tout en regardant la télé et les émissions merdiques qui étaient diffusés à cette heure ci.  
Le jeune homme zappa quelques chaines pour tomber sur le même documentaire sur les bébés. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le regarder. Cela le fit repenser à son ex-femme qui allait devenir maman pour la première fois mais avec un autre homme que lui.   
C'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité depuis toujours avec elle mais ça ne s'était pas fait pour différentes raisons.   
De plus il sentait qu'elle l'avait remplacé le plus vite possible, cela ne faisait même pas un an qu'ils étaient divorcés et elle était à nouveau marié à un autre homme que lui.  
Le premier verre était passé comme une lettre à la poste et le second semblait lui avoir fait avoir d'autres pensés toutes aussi négatives. De fils en aiguille, Casey s'était enfilé la bouteille entière.  
Le pompier s'était écroulé sur le canapé, il venait de s'endormir sous l'effet de l'alcool. 

***

– Tu est certaine que je peux te laisser quelques instants sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose ?  
– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Stella à son compagnon.  
– Comme tu l'a suggéré à l'instant même, je vais faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à mon appart et faire le nécessaire.  
– Je peux vraiment rester toute seule quelques instants, je ne suis pas en sucre.   
– C'est que je t'aime beaucoup et que je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en mon absence !!!  
– t'en fait, je peux rester une heure toute seule.  
– Je t'aime, tu le sais ?  
– Plus que tout, allez file.  
Avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre son appartement, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et avait déposé une main sur ses fesses et lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.  
– C'est ce qui va arriver juste après, tu as intérêt à faire vite.  
– J'arrive, je fait juste l'aller-retour.  
Le lieutenant des secours 3 prit les clefs de sa voiture et il s'y rendit ensuite. Il démarra en trombe jusqu'au loft. Stella avait eu raison.  
Quand Kelly entra dans l'appartement, il jeta un œil tout autour de lui, il décida de le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, Casey empestait l'alcool à plein nez. Le jeune homme semblait être à moitié réveillé par la douche.   
– Hey Casey, comment est ce que tu vas ?   
– Moi ça va, envie de dormir.   
– Je comprends, on va aller prendre une douche et ensuite tu ira te recoucher ça te va ?  
Casey ne s'était même pas rendu compte mais il s'était recouché quasiment tout de suite. Kelly le borda et commença à faire un peu de ménage dans le salon, c'était l'endroit qui semblait être le plus touché.   
Le lieutenant avait tout remis en ordre et ne s'était pas offusqué de voir son appartement dans cet état, il savait que Casey avait été touché par tout ce qui s'était dit lors du bal de charité.   
Il décida de rejoindre vite fait sa dulcinée à ses appartements.   
– Alors ?  
– Tu avait raison, je lui est fait prendre une douche, il puait fortement l'alcool et ensuite, il s'est rendormi.  
– Il y avait combien de cadavres de bouteilles ?  
– Deux où trois, je pense que ça a du l'affecter plus qu'autre chose.   
– Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'y aller pour voir, on ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.  
– Tu sais tout et tu as raison, on peut pas le laisser seul.  
– Presque tout mon amour.  
La jeune femme l'avait prit dans ses bras, tous les deux étaient ce qui incarnait l'amour véritable. 

***

Casey venait tout juste de se réveiller, il avait dormit depuis que Kelly était passé le voir et lui avait fait prendre une douche.   
Le pompier s'en était aperçu parce que les draps étaient encore un peu humides, il se frotta la tête, cette dernière lui faisait un peu mal mais avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgité en était la conséquence.   
Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, il était 18 heures. Son téléphone venait de s'éclairer pour lui indiquer qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message.   
Casey enleva la sécurité et était en train de le lire, le jeune homme était en train de répondre par l'affirmatif.   
Le capitaine décida de changer d'affaires et à son tour de se mettre en route pour l'appartement de Stella, Kelly et la jeune femme avaient décidés de l'inviter à manger à la maison.   
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sylvie serait elle aussi présente avec eux.   
La jeune femme sonna à la porte, Stella ouvrit la porte pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.   
– Comment est ce que tu vas ? Demanda cette dernière.  
– On peut faire mieux mais ça va et toi ?  
– Je vais bien, vas-y entre.  
Kelly se trouvait devant la cuisinière, il était en train de mettre le four à chauffer. L'ambulancière s'approcha du lieutenant.  
– Est ce que je peux t'aider ?  
– Avec plaisir.  
Ce dernier déposa le verre de vin blanc sur le rebord du plan de travail.   
– Tu en veux un verre ?  
– Je te remercie mais ça sera sans moi pour aujourd'hui.  
– Tu deviens raisonnable maintenant ? Demandèrent ses amis.  
– Ça se pourrait bien.  
Tous les trois rigolèrent à la remarque de cette dernière. On était en train de frapper à la porte, Kelly se sentait anxieux, il n'en avait pas parler à Casey et Brett n'avait rien contre le fait de le revoir, ils n'étaient que de simples amis et rien de plus. Ce fut Stella qui ouvrit la porte, elle le fit entrer dans son appartement.   
– Entre Casey.  
– Merci, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas quoi amener.  
– T'en fait pas, c'est pas grave.  
– Sylvie tenait son verre d'eau avec une tranche de citron à l'intérieur.  
– Casey ?  
Elle semblait anxieuse elle aussi même s'ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité.   
– Brett, je te croyais déjà partie à Fowlerton ?  
– Je part demain en début d'après midi mais je suis quand même contente de te revoir.  
– Moi de même.  
Kelly soupira d'aise, aucune pique entre les deux, ça ne serait que plus tard que les hostilités débuteraient entre les deux pensa t'il.  
Le capitaine du 51 venait de s’asseoir sur le canapé juste à côté de son ex-compagne.   
– On mange quoi ? Demanda t'il.  
– Les pizzas devraient arriver sous peu.  
Les quatre membres du 51 n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps, les pizzas commandées étaient arrivés une vingtaine de minutes juste après que Casey soit arriver.  
– Tu comptes encore boire un autre verre de vin blanc ? Juste après celui ci ? Demanda Kelly à son ami.  
Le lieutenant se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit au courant de ce qui s'était passé à son appartement juste avant. Casey n'était pas dans son état normal et il ne voulait pas encore l'enfoncer encore plus.   
– Je suis désolé Casey.  
Le jeune capitaine n'avait pas fait d'esclandre, Brett regarda les deux meilleurs amis se regarder sans rien se dire.   
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda cette dernière.  
– Rien ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste un truc entre nous deux.  
Tous les 4 s'étaient installés à table, Brett avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, les deux anciens amants avaient décidés de faire leur vie séparément et elle s'en fichait peu à vrai dire.   
Casey était en train de cacher sa colère dans la boisson, c'était tant mieux, ça ne regardait que lui. La jeune femme sentit malgré tout le regard de son ex-compagnon quasiment pendant tout le long du repas.   
– Alors vous avez décidés d'un prénom pour le bébé ?  
Le futur bébé que leur ami attendait était un des meilleurs sujets de conversation qui n'amènerait en aucun cas le sujet de sa démission sur la table mais c'était sans compter Casey qui cherchait à s'infiltrer dedans. Elle le voyait bien.  
Ce n'était pas que le futur bébé ne l'intéressait pas mais ça n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Kelly fit signe à sa compagne qu'ils devaient changer de sujet de conversation, le jeune homme semblait être ailleurs, il se leva de sa chaise.   
– Je suis désolé mais je vais rentrer, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir.   
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Brett.  
– Rien, c'est juste que je suis fatigué et que demain on commence de bonne heure.  
– Mais tu as dormi toute la journée et tu est fatigué ?  
– Ecoute, je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu n'a pas eu besoin de le faire quand tu as décidé de démissionner ?  
– Ça y est, tu avait juste besoin de le sortir, ça t'a brûlé les lèvres. Ça t'a fait du bien ?  
– Pourquoi vouloir démissionner ? Tu as vraiment ces raisons de valable où alors c'est juste à cause de moi ?  
La jeune femme n'osa pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle préféra regarder sa montre et qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était que 21 heures 30.   
– C'est à cause de toi, tu est ravi ? Je voulais pas encore plus t'accabler plus que ça.  
Le pompier se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, les larmes au coin des yeux.   
– Merci pour cette soirée mais je dois y aller.  
Le jeune homme décida de ne pas claquer la porte par respect pour ses amis, Sylvie s'était retrouvée devant, elle voulait le retenir, ses paroles s'étaient frayés un chemin et ils étaient sortis comme ça sans le vouloir. Stella s'était rapprochée de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
– Je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas lui dire ça, je vous jure que je ne voulait pas.  
– C'est pas de ta faute, il voulait certainement entendre les raisons qui t'ont fait démissionner du 51.   
– Si ça l'est, c'est certain, je vais vous laisser, demain je part à Fowlerton et j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire.   
– Non reste, j'aurais certainement plus trop l'occasion de te revoir dans les prochains jours.   
– Si ça va aller, on va se revoir Stella et puis tu as ta vie qui débute avec Kelly et le futur bébé.   
– Mais tu en fait partie que tu le veuilles où non.  
– C'est certain mais je suis un véritable chat noir en ce moment et tu n'a pas besoin de ça comme amie.   
– C'est pas vrai, tu est quelqu'un de bien.  
– Mais je viens de tout détruire entre Casey & moi et ça ne reviendra jamais à la normale entre nous deux.   
La jeune femme décida de partir à son tour, elle ouvrit la porte, Kelly n'avait rien dit et encore moins bougé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Stella qui se trouvait juste devant la fenêtre avait remarqué que le pick-up du capitaine n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. 

*****

Casey venait de rejoindre sa voiture, il se trouvait au volant mais n'avait pas encore mis les clefs dans le contact.  
Les larmes coulaient encore et encore, la tristesse l'avait envahie. Sa vie était elle aussi une succession d'échecs.   
Il décida de mettre la clef dans le contact et décida de rentrer à l'appartement. Il ne referait pas la même erreur que la veille au soir.   
Demain serait un autre jour et tout serait différent pour lui comme tout le reste de l'équipe.   
Brett ne serait pas avec eux et ça serait différent.  
Pour la seconde fois tout serait différent. 

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre !!   
> Eerie dans l'Indiana existe bien vraiment mais est-ce que la caserne 17 existe aussi, ça je n'en suis pas sûre, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. Je pense que non vu que il n'y a plus de kudos postés, vous pouvez toujours me laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir !!

Chapitre 15

Lundi matin, 8 heures dans la ville de Chicago, le ciel était bleu et aucune trace quelconque d'une averse de neige à l'horizon.   
Les informations sur la chaîne 23 indiquaient pourtant bien qu'une énième averse de neige pour cette journée d'avril.   
Casey pour une fois dans sa vie avait eu le temps de les regarder, le capitaine s'était réveillé qu'à 5 heures 30, il ne s'était pas couché trop tard après être parti de l'appartement de Stella.   
Aux alentours de 7 heures 30, il prit la route pour la caserne. La soirée d'hier soir n'était qu'un gros désastre à ses yeux.   
Les traces de ses larmes se trouvaient encore sur son visage encore. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de les enlever. La route qui menait à la caserne semblait être fluide et il était arrivé bien vite.   
Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda aux alentours, Boden était en train de discuter avec une jeune femme qui se trouvait de dos, elle était assez grande et elle n'était pas blonde. Elle portait une queue de cheval tellement que ses cheveux étaient longs.   
Le chef avait remarqué la présence du jeune homme dans les couloirs. Il lui demanda de venir les rejoindre. Casey était tout comme l'était Kelly le second de Boden et il devait se faire à ce protocole stérile que le département leur imposait.   
Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas être à la place de son chef de bataillon et ami. Son job était à la fois d'être à côté de son équipe quand se présentait les incendies et accidents mais il y avait une grosse partie administrative.   
C'était ce qui l'horripilait le plus.   
Devoir faire des rapports pour savoir éteindre un incendie où montrer comment on avait sauvé tel où telle vie, ce n'était juste que de la paperasse à bien des égards. Boden en devenait sacrément furieux par moment mais il adorait son boulot plus que tout.   
Casey frappa discrètement pour lui montrer sa présence. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir par une autre femme.   
– Casey, je te présente la nouvelle collègue de Stella, elle va remplacer Sylvie dans l'ambulance 61.  
– Enchanté lança Casey.  
Il l'avait remarqué, elle s'était levée pour se présenter.  
– Enchanté capitaine, je m'appelle Sarah, Sarah Andrews, je suis la nouvelle PIC.   
– Elle avait les yeux verts émeraudes et il se sentait véritablement attiré par la jeune femme sans le vouloir.   
– Vous m'excusez mais le briefing de la garde va bientôt commencer.   
Tous les deux sortirent du bureau en même temps, elle le frôla presque en sortant. Casey avait faillit se noyer dans ses yeux verts. Le capitaine du camion 81 s'était dirigé dans le couloir qui menait aux quartiers des officiers de la caserne. Il avait toqué à la vitre de celui du lieutenant des secours 3. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le lit, il était en train de profiter de ces quelques instants de répit juste avant le début de la garde.   
– Ça va bientôt commencer.  
– J'arrive lança t'il à son ami.  
Il sortit de ses quartiers et ne remarqua même pas la présence de la nouvelle ambulancière. Avant de rejoindre la salle briefing, ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune pour savourer une bonne tasse de café. L'un n'avait pas bien dormi et l'autre semblait avoir comme une cure de sommeil. Tous les deux entrèrent chacun d'un côté, une tasse de boisson fumante à la main.   
Boden avait prit place devant son pupitre, il avait dans les mains la lettre que Sylvie avait écrite pour toute l'équipe.  
– Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passés un excellent dimanche et que vous avez pu vous reposer.   
Il régnait dans la salle de briefing un silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé dans la salle.   
Boden regarda les regards qui émanaient vers la nouvelle PIC, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sylvie dans les parages.   
– La jeune femme se leva et du rejoindre Boden, il devait la présenter aux membres de l'équipe.   
– Je suis désolé mais ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, je vous présente Sarah Andrews, elle va prendre le poste de Brett. Je sais que vous vous en demandez pourquoi Brett n'est pas là. Le fait est que vous devez vous demander pourquoi elle n'est pas là. Brett à donné sa démission et elle ne reviendra pas parmi nous.   
Sarah voulut se présenter mais le 51 n'avait pas le cœur à la laisser faire, elle du se résoudre à s’asseoir parmi les membres de son équipe.   
– Je vais vous lire la lettre qu'elle nous a laissé, je suis conscient que c'est dur à entendre tout ça.  
Il se décida à l'ouvrir car il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent, respectant le souhait de la jeune femme. Boden le devait bien à son équipe et à lui même. 

– « Chers amis et membres du 51,

Je sais que certains d'entrevous vont avoir beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle de ma démission. J'ai décidé qu'il était tant pour moi de donner un autre sens à ma vie.  
Mon métier faisait ma joie et ma fierté mais plus maintenant. J'ai adoré travailler avec vous tous mais malheureusement certains événements m'ont fait prendre conscience qu'il était tant de changer de boulot et de vie.  
Ne m'en voulez pas pour ça, on m'a pas besoin d'une vie pour calmer les regrets. J'aurais aimer vous donner un au revoir un peu plus digne que ça mais ça aurait été plus dur à supporter pour vous autant que pour moi.   
Cependant, je ne vous oublierais pas, vous êtes dans mon cœur pour toujours.  
Amitiés,  
Brett »

Kelly remarque le visage de Casey du coin de l’œil, son œil semblait un peu humide, c'était surtout à propos de la lettre mais ce dernier était resté le même depuis le début du briefing. Ce n'était pas étonnant venant de sa part.   
– Je sais que ça va être dur à encaisser pour tout le monde, elle va vous manquer énormément mais il va falloir avancer, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Stella s'était rapprochée de sa nouvelle coéquipière, elle lui tendit la main pour se présenter à elle.   
– Bienvenue parmi nous, je suis Stella Kidd et ta nouvelle coéquipière.   
– Enchanté, moi, c'est Sarah Andrews.   
– Andrews ? Tu venais de quelque caserne avant ?   
– Je... heu...  
La jeune femme fut étonnée qu'on l'appel par son nom de famille.   
– J'ai été transféré, je viens de Eerie dans l'Indiana, la caserne 17.   
Quelques membres de la caserne s'étaient approchés des deux jeunes femmes et en particulier de la nouvelle recrue. Ils voulaient se présenter à la jeune femme.   
– Ne le prends pas mal mais certains ne viendront pas te voir de suite, un membre de l'équipe comme tu as pu le constater à donné sa démission et ils ne l'ont pas encore digérés.  
– Je le comprends tout à fait et en aucun cas, je ne prendrais sa place, tu penses qu'elle reviendra un jour ?   
Stella haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le genre de question à poser quand on arrivait dans une nouvelle caserne. Les deux officiers supérieurs étaient allés dans la salle commune, c'était la seconde tasse de café pour les deux hommes et un bol de céréales en plus pour Casey. Le capitaine décida en plus de prendre deux comprimés qui feraient passer le mal de tête qui avait envahi sa tête depuis le début de la garde. Même s'il n'avait plus d'alcool dans le sang depuis samedi soir, c'était certainement le contre-coup de la soirée. Les événements qui avaient eu lieu en temps et en heure pendant le week-end n'avait eut guerre aidé. Casey s'était posé tout un tas de questions mais il n'en avait pas eu les réponses.   
Sarah s'approcha des deux officiers supérieurs de la caserne. Kelly qui l'avait vu venir à des km à la ronde s'était levé de l'endroit où il était assis pour rejoindre sa compagne qui se trouvait à côté de Mouch à son endroit favori.   
La nouvelle PIC de l'ambulance 61 regarda aux alentours d'elle, certains rigolaient et d'autres semblaient discuter ensemble, ils avaient l'air d'être une grande famille, un membre en particulier avait attiré son attention, il semblait être en retrait. C'était le capitaine du camion 81 que le chef de bataillon lui avait présenté au tout début de la garde.   
Il était en train de regarder son téléphone portable, les yeux rivés sur le message qu'il était en train d'envoyer, Sarah tenta de s'approcher de lui.   
– Est ce que je peux m’asseoir ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
– La place est libre apparemment.  
– Je suis désolé si je vous est fait du tord capitaine.   
– Appelez-moi Casey, tout le monde s'appelle par son nom de famille.   
– Bien Casey, ça me fait bizarre. Par chez moi c'est tout le contraire.   
– Toutes les casernes fonctionnent différemment.   
– Vous semblez assez triste, je peux vous demander pourquoi ?   
– Nous ne sommes pas encore assez familier à ce que je saches, au point de se demander ça ?  
– Non pas encore, je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé ça, c'est juste que vous aviez l'air si perdu.   
– C'est peu être le cas.   
Casey lui adressa son plus beau sourire et se leva de sa chaise, Kelly l'avait remarqué mais n'en tenu pas compte. Après tout Casey avait le droit de refaire sa vie et Sylvie n'allait pas revenir de sitôt au sein du 51. 

****

Sylvie venait juste d'arriver chez ses parents, elle était partie en début d'après midi, la voiture stationnait devant le porche de ses parents.   
– Fowlerton était quand même une petite ville et à l'heure qu'il était tout le monde devait être au courant de sa venue. Ses parents lui avaient fait jurer de ne pas éventrer le secret de la jeune femme. Surtout que Hope habitait toujours ici et qu'il y en avait une à qui il ne fallait pas le dire, c'était bien à la jeune femme.   
Sylvie se demandait comme elle avait pu être amie avec une fille comme Hope. La vie ne l'expliquait pas, Sylvie avait une bande d'amie depuis toujours et certains s'étaient éloignés quand ils avaient eu vent que la jeune femme partait de là.   
Quelques lettres se trouvaient sur la commode dans l'entrée, c'était le courrier que la mère de Sylvie laissait en évidence sur le meuble. L'ambulancière savait où chercher quand elle revenait chez ses parents de temps à autre. Une en particulier attira son attention.   
Elle semblait entrouverte derrière mais ça n'était pas le cas. C'était juste une illusion d'optique. Sur le devant se trouvait une écriture manuscrite et juste le prénom de Sylvie noté dessus.   
La jeune femme savait ce que contenait l'enveloppe, une invitation pour un mariage. Sylvie raffolait ce genre de choses. Beaucoup de ses amis de classe et d'université s'étaient mariés et elle avait été quasiment convié à chaque mariage qui avait eut lieu.   
Cette fois là, c'était différent, totalement différemment pour la jeune femme, elle en avait le pressentiment.   
Sylvie avait eu quelques échos en fin d'année dernière, le coup de foudre avait été absolu entre Hope et son futur mari. La jeune femme avait caché quelques détails à ceux et celles qui donnaient des nouvelles à Sylvie, elle ne connaissait même pas le futur marié.  
Elle décida d'enlever le papier de l'enveloppe et découvrir le nom du futur marié. La lettre venait de tomber par terre, Sylvie avait une main sur sa bouche, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.   
Comment Hope Jacquinot avait pu lui faire ça. 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A votre avis qui est le futur marie de Hope ?   
> Vous le découvriez dans le prochain chapitre !!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Brett remet tout en cause dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle à cause d'un événement traumatisant et que les membres feront tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne du 51 et de Casey.  
> (Spoilers Saison 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et que j'ai eu pas mal de soucis à écrire !!   
> Je sais que certains fans français lisent les fanfics mais ne laissent pas de kudos, ça serait bien qu'ils se manifestent !! J'en laisse pas mal !!   
> Vous savez, c'est juste ma seule rétribution et ça me fait beaucoup plaisir !!

Chapitre 16

Sylvie venait de se rendre compte que la jeune femme lui avait volé quasiment toute sa vie. La jeune femme se demandait comment avait elle pu-être amie avec Hope, elle n'avait aucune morale.   
Quand Hope était arrivée à Chicago, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle allait lui voler toute sa vie.   
Brett s'était rassurée comme elle avait pu, la jeune femme était un véritable chat noir, elle s'était même demandé si elle pouvait être véritablement heureuse dans sa vie.   
Sylvie décida de jeter la lettre dans la corbeille de son père dans ce bureau qu'elle chérissait tant. La jeune femme fit machine arrière, elle décida de la garder quand même, en 4 moi, il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses.   
Elle allait certainement revoir des amis et pourrait en parler.   
Ses parents venaient de rentrer de leurs travails respectifs, sa mère était surprise de la voir là, elle n'était censé qu'arriver que le surlendemain mais sa fille avait décidé de leur faire la suprise.  
• Papa, Maman !!  
La jeune femme n'eut qu'une envie, ce fut de les serrer dans ses bras, elle avait tellement besoin de l'amour de ses parents, elle en avait tellement besoin.   
• Comment est ce que tu vas ? Demanda son père.  
Sylvie s'était efforcé de se retenir mais pas devant ses parents, elle n'en était pas capable. La jeune femme n'était peut-être pas leur fille biologique mais elle était comme telle. Ils lui avaient donnés un nom, prénom et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pu lui donner. C'était quand même ses parents.   
Jamais elle n'aurait pu les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.   
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
• Je suis juste contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez tellement manqués, je vous aime.   
• Nous aussi mon cœur, on t'aime plus que tout.  
Elle les serra dans ses bras et tout ce qui avait pu contrarier Sylvie semblait s'être envolé quand elle les avaient vu tous les deux.   
• Qu'est ce qu'il est bon de retourner chez soi.  
• Ça fait longtemps que tu est à la maison ?  
• Environ une petite heure et vous dites moi tout, votre journée s'est bien passée ?  
• On va dire que oui.  
• Qu'est ce que tu aimerais manger ?   
• Je sais pas encore, j'ai pas très faim à vrai dire.   
• Je me doutes mais tu as besoin de te remplumer comme dirait John.   
• Je sais, il serait le premier à me faire la remarque s'il était là.  
• Justement, on a une petite surprise pour toi  
• Quoi, c'est pas vrai ?  
• Si on va le chercher demain matin à la première heure, ça devrait être une surprise comme tu était censé arriver que mercredi.   
• C'est génial.  
La jeune femme semblait tout excitée à cette merveilleuse annonce. John le grand frère allait revenir parmi les siens.   
• Par contre, j'ai besoin de certaines choses pour préparer un cheesecake à la fraise pour demain, est-ce que ça te dérangerais d'aller pour moi à Walmart ?  
• Non bien sur que non, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi & John. Le cheesecake à la fraise, un de ses gâteaux préférés.   
Le cheesecake à la fraise était le gâteau que Sylvie raffolait éperdument ainsi que son frère.   
• De quoi est ce que tu as besoin ?  
• Il me faudrait quelques fraises ainsi que le fromage à mettre dans le gâteau, je sais que je t'en demande de trop mais je voulais avoir le temps de le préparer avant que tu n'arrives et tu m'a prit de court.  
• C'est pas grave, John & moi, on en profitera encore plus quand il arrivera à la maison, tu sais que ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi.   
• C'est certain ma puce, revenir chez soi, c'est le meilleur des médicaments.   
Elle prit les clefs de sa voiture encore une fois, son téléphone lui servirait de GPS et se mit en route pour Walmart. C'était une de ces grandes chaînes de supermarché, elle irait prendre ce qu'il lui manquait et c'était le seul supermarché à la ronde dans les environs.   
Quelques nuages s'étaient mués en gros nuages tout noirs. Signe qu'une averse allait éclater sous peu. Sylvie arrêta le contact de la voiture dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le parking. Avec sa chance de débutante, elle rencontrerait Hope quand elle irait au supermarché. Fowlerton avait beau être une petite ville de 250 habitants au dernier recensement. Les bâtiments administratifs et certains commerces se trouvaient éloignés en général.   
Le principal centre commercial se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville. La tête sur le volant, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir pour ne pas rencontrer fortuitement son ex-meilleure amie Hope Jacquinot.   
Sylvie l'avait rencontré à Chicago sans cri égards et elle lui avait ouvert la porte sans une énième fois, cela avait été selon elle une erreur monumentale.   
Puis ce retour au bercail après les fiançailles éclair qui avait été selon elle la pire erreur de toute sa vie. C'était là que Hope avait certainement réussi à séduire son ancien fiancé, mais là, ce n'était que de simples vacances.   
• Ce ne sont juste que des vacances se répéta la jeune femme. Mentalement.  
Son téléphone portable était allumé, mais aucun message ne lui étaient parvenus autre ceux que de Kelly, Stella & Cruz.   
Les autres membres du 51 à part Casey, ceux qu'elle considérait comme une seconde famille ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de message, ils n'avaient pas encore digéré la nouvelle.   
• On y est, au moins Walmart est ouvert.  
Elle décida de s'y précipiter, la pluie commençait à tomber doucement. La jeune femme prit son sac en toile pour ne pas être mouillée. Sylvie avait oublié qu'un parapluie était essentiel quand on habitait la région. À Chicago, elle en avait toujours un dans sa voiture ou dans son sac à main, ce qui était tout à fait normal.  
Sylvie venait de percuter quelqu'un sans faire vraiment attention, elle enleva son sac de toile pour s'excuser auprès de la personne et remarqua la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle.   
• Kyle, je suis désolé !  
• Sylvie ? Je suis content de te revoir, comment est-ce que tu vas ?   
• Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, je vais bien et toi ?  
• Ça va dans l'ensemble, tu es de retour à Fowlerton ?  
• Je passe juste quelques jours de vacances chez mes parents.   
Elle avait mis sa mèche de cheveux qui la gênait juste derrière son oreille. Kyle avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme semblait assez anxieuse, il désirait la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle refusa poliment. Sylvie semblait être un peu mouillée et ne souhaitait pas en faire autant avec lui.   
• Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
• Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends parfaitement, c'est assez bizarre de se revoir après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça fait quand même plaisir de te revoir, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Toujours au 51 ?  
Fallait-il lui cacher la vérité où alors tout lui raconter partiellement sa vie ? De toute façon, il irait certainement tout dévoiler à sa future femme qui débarquerait à l'improviste chez ses parents, c'était la façon de faire de Hope.   
• J'ai démissionné du 51  
• Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle.   
• C'est une longue histoire, je n’ai pas trop envie de raconter, ne m'en veux pas.   
Elle ne souhaitait pas le lui raconter, c'était délicat et ça ne le regardait pas.   
• Pour tout un tas de raisons, et toi alors tu va te marier ?  
• Oui, Hope & moi on va se marier cet été, est-ce que tu vas pouvoir venir ?   
• Je ne sais pas encore, mon nouveau boulot va commencer dans quelques semaines et je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir. Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.   
• OK, je vais te laisser, la pluie ne va pas s'arrêter de tomber et j'aimerais rentrer avant d'être littéralement trempé.  
• À plus tard.   
Kyle prit son chariot et se dirigea juste qu'à la place de sa voiture. Quant à Brett, elle entra dans le magasin à demi soulagée, elle ne verrait pas Hope aujourd'hui. 

Ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne débarque chez ses parents. Hope était le genre de personne à débarquer à l'improviste pour venir s'expliquer.   
La jeune femme put prendre le temps pour aller faire ces quelques courses pour sa mère avant le retour de son grand frère parmi les siens. 

****

L'aéroport d'Indianapolis était à plus d'une heure de route de Fowlerton. Sylvie n'avait pas revu son grand frère depuis au moins 5 ans.   
Ils se contentaient de s'appeler en FaceTime, mais ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas revus depuis son intégration dans l'armée.   
Sylvie avait dormi tout le long du trajet, la nuit dernière avait été courte et les événements de la veille étaient encore en mémoire. Hope n'était pas apparue, mais Sylvie connaissait bien la jeune femme. Elle devait certainement se trouver dans les environs en train de l'espionner, c'était certainement pour vérifier les infos données par son futur mari.   
L'avion dans laquelle avait pris place son frangin allait bientôt atterrir, Sylvie n'avait qu'a juste regarder sur l'écran pour le voir. Il avait été déployé dans le nord de la Syrie et il avait été rapatrié, car il avait été longtemps déployé depuis bien trop longtemps.   
La voix dans le haut-parleur était en train d'annoncer que le prochain vol allait partir pour Bali en Indonésie. Pour Sylvie, c'était une destination de rêve.   
Les portes par lesquelles les passagers allaient arriver de par leur vol étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Certains militaires étaient en train d'arriver, la jeune femme était en train de se tenir sur ses talons, l'excitation était à son comble, elle ne l'avait pas revu.   
Il avait retiré sa casquette de peur que sa famille ne le reconnaisse pas. Sylvie savait que c'était son grand frère.  
John décida de se délester de son énorme sac à dos pour se précipiter vers sa petite sœur.   
• Syl' ?  
• Jojo ?   
Tous les deux s'étaient précipités dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Amanda & Carl les parents respectifs des deux enfants s'étaient eux aussi précipités vers leur fils aîné et sa sœur. Tous les quatre pleuraient à chaudes larmes.  
• Comment est-ce que tu vas ? demanda la mère du militaire. J'ai l'impression que tu as encore maigri ?  
Ce fut Carl qui venait de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Sylvie voulait prendre le sac à dos de son grand frère mais elle ne put même pas le soulever tellement qu'il était lourd. John regarda sa sœur faire et décida de l'aider.   
• C'est trop lourd fillette !!  
Sylvie donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de son frère, ce dernier fit mine d'être blessé et il décida de la prendre dans ses bras.   
• Comment est-ce que tu vas Syl' ?  
• Ça ne va pas trop mal, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !  
• Moi aussi.   
Elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux et des larmes de joies étaient tombées le long de ses joues.   
• Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
• Rien, tu m'as énormément manqué.  
• Toi aussi  
Même avec son sac à dos sur ses épaules, il décida de prendre sa sœur dans les bras. Il savait toute l'histoire de sa sœur depuis les derniers événements. Tous les deux étaient très proches de l'un et de l'autre. Ils avaient une complicité que beaucoup de personnes pourraient leur envier.   
• Alors comment est ce que ça se passe avec ton amoureux ? Le pompier ?   
• C'est de l'histoire ancienne depuis pas mal de temps.   
• Comment ça se fait ?  
• Je ne l'aime pas, disons ça.  
• OK, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler et c'est ton choix et je le respecte.   
Sylvie décida de changer de conversation, ce n'était pas le genre de parler d'elle, elle souhaitait tout savoir de la vie de son frère et rien que ça.   
John son grand frère avait tout comprit, elle en était folle amoureuse et son agression sexuelle l'avait profondément blessée, le temps n'était pas une option malgré tout.   
À suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, merci pour les commentaires et le kudos !! Ce chapitre sera spécial à mon cœur pas de shipper !!   
> J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier comme toujours !!   
> Prochain chapitre La semaine prochaine !!   
> Enjoy !!

Chapitre 17

Sylvie regarda aux alentours lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, le paysage était en train de défiler devant ses yeux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée chez ses parents et que son grand frère venait lui aussi d'arriver de la dernière destination en date.   
Stella lui envoyait fréquemment des messages depuis son départ et cela n'avait pas remis en cause sa démission, elle était certaine que c'était la bonne solution selon elle.   
Les nouvelles semblaient assez bonnes dans l'ensemble, une partie de l'équipe n'avait pas encore encaissé la nouvelle de sa démission.  
Cela concernait Herrmann & Mouch, deux pompiers aguerris et assez expérimentés qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait subitement décidé de foutre le camp.   
Pour Herrmann, il était inconsidérable de pouvoir faire ça sans avoir une bonne raison valable.   
Ils l'avaient toujours considérés Brett comme leur propre fille et ils avaient étés vraiment affectés par la nouvelle.   
Carl le père de la jeune femme se trouvait devant la porte de la maison, enfin c'était principalement ses deux enfants, les courses se trouvaient dans le coffre et ils les avaient enlevés. Ils étaient en train de faire plusieurs aller-retour pour les déposer dans la cuisine.   
Il leva la main pour leur dire qu'il partait, le patriarche de la famille Brett redémarra discrètement.   
Il n'était que 9 heures et Carl dû se résigner, il était temps d'aller bosser, il aurait voulut rester avec ses enfants qu'il voyait pas assez selon lui.   
Une fois les courses de rangés, les deux enfants décidèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. John avait pu retrouver un poste au sein de l'armée mais sans être déployé à nouveau. Ce dernier s'occupait des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde.   
Il s'occupait de dresser les chiens qui partaient en mission dans le monde entier avec des soldats, c'était un métier bien payé et qui lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction.   
Un chien de couleur blanche était en train de dormir aux pieds de la jeune femme, il était assez impressionnant par la taille mais il était véritablement un pot de colle, c'était un chien des Pyrénées, un espèce de gros patou et tellement adorable.   
Il répondait au nom de 'Oups' et il était censé se trouver à l'extérieur de la maison mais il était incapable d'y rester car beaucoup trop peureux selon John. Ce chien était celui de Sylvie mais il ne répondait à aucun ordre et John devait s'y remédier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 'Oups' avait 1 an mais pourrait certainement comprendre pas mal d'ordre si John faisait le nécéssaire.   
• Oups au pied !!  
Le chien se releva, avec son air nonchalant, il était en train de faire comprendre à sa maitresse qu'il avait compris l'ordre mais qu'il ne ferait pas plus que ça.   
Ce chien était adorable mais ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'on lui disait, c'était peut-être la faute de la jeune femme selon les dire de son frère.   
• John, regarde, j'ai réussi à faire quelques progrès avec 'Oups'  
• Je veux bien te croire, ça serait bien si tu réussissait à en faire plus surtout que tu reste pas mal de temps ici.  
• Je sais, je vais essayer mais je dois envoyer ces papiers à mon nouvel employeur avant la date limite.  
• Je comprends. Tu sais je suis content de te revoir ici avec nous, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir ici à la maison.   
• Moi aussi.  
La jeune femme avait rallumer son ordinateur portable et était en train de naviguer sur le bureau, le pointeur de la souris avait ouvert un document sous word. John prit le chemin de sa chambre à coucher, il semblait épuisé depuis son retour. Les nuits quand on était déployés sur le terrain semblaient être courtes et il avait une grosse dette de sommeil à rattraper.   
Il voulut monter dans sa chambre mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée venait de sonner, Sylvie n'aurait certainement pas le temps de commencer à rédiger ce fameux document. Elle avait bien comprit qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte d'entrée à cette heure ci, la jeune femme l'attendait de pied ferme depuis la dernière fois.   
Sylvie était sur le point d'aller l'ouvrir mais son frère venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.  
• Bonjour Hope comment est ce que tu vas ? Demanda ce dernier.  
John fit entrer la jeune femme dans l'entrée, Sylvie eut un petit rire discret, Hope allait bientôt se marier dans quelques semaines et semblait toujours autant intimidée par son frère aîné.   
Enfin ce n'était pas à véritablement parlé de l'intimidation, Hope semblait avoir toujours eu le béguin pour John et ça depuis des années même en ayant presque la bague au doigt.   
Sylvie regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.   
• Bonjour... Heuu... John ça fait bien longtemps que tu est arrivé ?  
La jeune femme était en train de bégayer. C'était excellent à voir.   
• Une petite semaine environ, j'ai appris que tu allait te marier, c'est bien ça ?  
• Oui, c'est vrai mais enfin je...  
Hope semblait comme tétanisée devant ce bel homme. C'était un de ses principaux défauts à la jeune femme, John remonta dans sa chambre, le reste allait se jouer entre Sylvie et Hope.   
• Bonjour Hope !!  
• Sylvie.   
La jeune femme semblait avoir reprit une certaine consistance devant Brett. C'était un ton cordiale sur lequel, elle avait répondue sans aucune arrière pensée.   
• Entre, je t'en prie répondit la jeune femme.  
• Merci, je suis ravie de te revoir.   
• Moi de même, qu'est ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? Enfin qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite chez mes parents ?   
Hope était en train d'enlever sa veste, elle l'avait déposée sur une chaise de la cuisine. Si Sylvie ne connaissait pas Hope, elle en aurait conclue que cette dernière était en train de se faire inviter pour le reste de la journée.   
C'était de cette façon là qu'elle avait toujours procédé et ça n'avait pas changé à vrai dire. Le retour de John était certainement la bonne excuse pour venir voir la famille Brett mais ça cachait quelque chose d'autre, c'était certain. Manque de chance pour Hope, ses parents n'étaient pas là et elle ne l'inviterait même pas à manger à la maison pour une fois.   
Sylvie décida de se servir d'une tasse de café et de s’asseoir sur le canapé, Hope s'approcha de son amie.  
La jeune femme était en train de prendre ses aises, elle avait jeté son regard sur un cadre photo où se trouvait aussi Hope, c'était à la remise des diplômes de fin d'année à la fin du lycée.   
• Surtout ne te déranges pas, fait comme chez toi.  
Hope déposa le cadre de photo sur le meuble à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Autant être direct avec elle.  
• Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?  
La jeune femme regarda sa meilleure amie, elle la considérait comme tel même si les choses avaient changés. C'était une certitude pour elle.   
Hope sentait que Sylvie était en colère contre elle, l'ancienne ambulancière ne répondrait même pas à ses questions.   
• Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu veux aller le répéter à tout le monde ? A tes amies par exemple ?  
• Sylvie écoutes, je suis désolé mais ça n'est pas le cas.  
• Non bien sur que non, tu m'a déjà fait beaucoup de mal, tu m'a volé l'homme que j'ai faillit épouser et ma vie par dessus le marché quand tu était à Chicago mais à part ça, tu est désolé ?   
• Je ne t'ai pas volé Kyle, après que tu est rompue tes fiançailles avec ce dernier, il est venu vers moi naturellement.  
• Bien sur, il s'est porté volontaire ?   
• C'était tout naturel, tu sais que je ne triches pas.  
• Laisse moi en douter Hope. Tu n'a jamais triché ? Par contre tu as volé, c'est certain. Tu sais je suis pas idiote si c'est une façon de me demander si je viens à votre mariage en juin prochain, la réponse sera non.   
Hope n'avait jamais vu Sylvie autant en colère que maintenant.   
• Je suis désolé et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Sylvie.  
• Trop tard le mal est déjà fait, tu devrait prendre un ticket, la file d'attente est longue pour se faire pardonner.   
La jeune femme décida que c'était le moment de partir, ça ne serait pas maintenant qu'elle accepterait ses excuses et définitivement Sylvie venait de jeter la clef du cadenas en ce qui concernait son amitié avec elle.  
Hope décida qu'il était temps de partir, elle prit son manteau qui se trouvait sur une des chaises de la cuisine et prit le chemin que Sylvie lui avait montré, celle de la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna vers son amie.   
• Tu as toujours été jalouse de ma vie, c'est ça qui te monte à la tête.  
Sylvie semblait encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant, cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère. Comment avait elle pu sortir ce genre d'inepties ?   
• C'est pas moi qui est volé dans la caisse de ce pauvre Jenkins, la somme de 10 000 dollars et qui a causé beaucoup de tord autour de moi.  
• Tu est ignoble, je n'ai jamais rien volé à ce pauvre Jenkins.   
• On le sais tous Hope, pas besoin de venir te défendre. Toi aussi tu est ignoble et ça n'est pas la première fois, je ne t'en ai jamais tenue rigueur mais là ça suffit.   
Hope venait de sortir de la maison de son ex-meilleure amie, elle voulut claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement mais l'avait refusé par respect pour les parents de Sylvie, ces derniers l'avaient toujours bien traitée même si cette dernière n'était pas leur fille. 

****

La semaine s'était même vite écoulée du côté de la caserne du 51. Kelly était en train de se rendre dans la salle commune, il avait une petite faim, un bol de céréales avec du lait était tout ce qu'il souhaitait même s'il n'était que 4 heures de l'après-midi.   
En chemin pour se rendre dans la salle commune, il remarqua que les stores du côté des quartiers de Casey étaient baissés, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer à l'intérieur.   
Le lieutenant du camion de secours 3 avait quand même sa petite idée, il n'y avait qu'à entendre les rires qui émanaient de ce même endroit pour faire un simple constat, il était en train de faire une chose qu'il allait certainement regretter juste après.   
Cela écœura Kelly au plus haut point, cela faisait presque une semaine que Brett avait mis littéralement les voiles et Casey en profitait pour la remplacer et coucher avec la première inconnue. Heureusement que la caserne tournait au ralenti en ce moment.   
Ce dernier resta quelques instants devant la pièce et remarqua la silhouette de celle qui remplaçait Brett, elle était en train de mettre ses grosses chaussures devant ce dernier bien peinard.   
Kelly sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, il savait que Casey était malheureux en ce moment même depuis un certain temps. Là, ça allait trop loin pour lui. Certains collègues l'avaient eux aussi remarqués, ils iraient certainement en toucher deux mots à Boden.   
Casey venait lui aussi de sortir de ses quartiers, il avait ajusté son col de polo pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.  
• Ça va tu te sens bien ? Demanda Kelly.  
Toute la caserne du 51 savait que Casey & Kelly étaient toutes les deux de fortes têtes. Tout le monde savait aussi que ça risquait d'exploser entre eux dans la minute qui allait suivre où dans les prochains jours.   
• Tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre parce que tu est juste capitaine et que tu est un grade au dessus de moi ?  
• Ecoute, je crois que je n'ai rien fait de mal non ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre Sarah & moi si tu veux savoir.  
• Il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu te fous de moi ? On vous entend quasiment à l'autre bout du couloir, c'est honteux.   
• C'est ma vie privée Severide, ce qui se passe entre moi & Sarah ne te regarde en rien.   
• Si ça ne me regarde, tu est mon ami et Sylvie aussi, ce qui m gène, c'est que tu penses qu'elle est partie et qu'elle ne reviendra pas et que tu as le droit de te coltiner la première venue ? Tu n'a aucun respect pour Sylvie et t'en a encore moins pour toi.   
• Elle m'a quittée, tu t'en souviens ?   
• Oui, c'est encore dans ma mémoire.   
Casey se rapprocha encore plus de Kelly, il voulait le faire partir car il ne pouvait plus entendre les remarques de ce dernier et qu'il était sur le point de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Même si ces dernières semblaient authentiques. 

• CASEY, SEVERIDE DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !!! lança la grosse voix de Boden.  
Boden l'avait certainement entendu jusqu'à son bureau, il devait désamorcer le conflit tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère.  
Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas alors qu'il leur avait donné un ordre direct, ce dernier décida d'aller les voir directement. Quel fut sa réaction quand il vit ses deux officier supérieurs en étaient arrivés aux poings tous les deux.   
Cruz & Herrmann avaient eux aussi remarqués la scène et étaient venus rejoindre le chef pour essayer de les séparer tous les deux.  
• Stop tous les deux.  
Cruz se rangea du côté de Kelly pour le séparer tandis qu'Herrmann et Boden durent prendre Casey à part.   
Kelly & Casey s'étaient arrêtés de se battre. Les trois membres allèrent avec les deux officiers dans la salle de briefing. Le chef de bataillon remercia Christopher et Cruz de les avoir aider. Il devait avoir une discussion avec les deux et des sanctions auraient lieu, c'était certain.   
Boden les regarda tous les deux, Kelly & Casey avaient une lèvre en sang tandis que Casey un œil au beurre noir allait faire son apparition. Kelly semblait avoir quelques bleus sur la pommette.   
• Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?  
Casey savait qu'il avait sérieusement déconné, c'était de sa faute si cela en était arrivé à ce point là.   
• Chef, je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi, Kelly a essayé de me raisonner mais je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.  
• Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te mettre à pieds pendant une semaine, évidement tu ne sera pas payé.  
• C'est tout ? Demanda ce dernier.   
• Quoi tu veux une suspension définitive ? Déjà que j'ai perdu encore un bon élément en acceptant la démission de Brett et c'est de ta faute en plus.  
Boden ravala les dernières paroles, il s'excusa auprès de lui mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Casey qui avait les larmes aux yeux décida qu'il devait respecter les ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique.  
Kelly le vit partir en direction de son vestiaire, il ouvrit avec beaucoup de force son casier et décida qu'il allait rentrer dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait depuis quelques jours. Kelly voulut le rejoindre et s'excuser mais Boden l'en empêcha, il fallait que les tensions s'apaisent.   
Ces deux là s'adoraient, c'était certain mais il valait mieux que tout se calme avant de faire quoi que ce soit.   
Stella qui revenait des wc que l'équipe avait en commun n'avait même pas entendue ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit Kelly prendre une poche de glace dans le congélateur et la poser délicatement sur sa pommette qu'elle avait deviné ce qui venait de se passer. Casey décida de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, il prit le chemin de sa voiture pour se rendre dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il irait se reposer pendant toute la semaine qu'il avait récolté.  
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme à Cruz.  
• Casey & Severide se sont littéralement prit la tête, Kelly a surprit la nouvelle ambulancière avec Casey dans ses quartiers pour faire certaines choses et là, ça a éclaté. Ils en sont venus aux mains.   
\- Littéralement ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
• Oui, Casey à eut le droit à une semaine de suspension de la part de Boden.  
La jeune femme s'approcha de son compagnon, il s'était installé sur une chaise à côté de Gallo et avait déposé la poche de glace sur la table.   
• Est ce que ça va ?  
• Ouhé ça va ma fierté en a prit un coup mais ça va. Je pense que tu sais déjà ?  
• Oui, c'est lui qui à commencé ?   
• Oui mais j'ai continué sans le vouloir réellement.  
• Tu était en colère contre lui ?   
• Oui mais je sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis prit à lui.   
• C'est juste que tu voulait certainement lui faire comprendre que ça devait s'arrêter.   
• Je pense et j'en suis désolé.  
• Ecoute, tu ne l'a pas jugé, tu as juste exprimé ton ressenti et ça t'a fait du mal. Je suis certaine que ça va revenir à la normale entre vous deux. Il faut juste du temps.   
• Je sais et je m'en veux énormément.  
• C'est pas de la faiblesse, tu est inquiet pour lui comme tout le monde au sein du 51.   
• Je sais, j'espère que ça ne durera pas.  
• Je suis certaine que non, j'ai un bon pressentiment.   
Le pick-up gris venait d'arriver devant l'hôtel, Casey s'était fait virer de l'appartement de son meilleur ami, il y a de cela quelques jours auparavant. La jeune femme était apparue en plein milieu du salon en pleine après-midi.   
Cela avait mis Kelly hors de lui et il avait décidé de le virer.  
C'était un hôtel de classe standard, la carte qui lui servait de clef se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il décida d'y entrer et remarqua la présence d'une personne.   
Sarah y était apparue devant lui, elle avait pu entrer dans la chambre sans soucis.  
• Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda le pompier.  
• J'ai réussi à m'en aller, je me sentait pas trop bien et j'ai demandé à Boden si je pouvais partir et je suis arrivée jusque là. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.   
Le capitaine du camion 81 s'était installé sur son lit, visiblement une femme de ménage devait avoir fait le ménage dans sa chambre, il y avait fait un peu de rangement. Il était sorti de sa chambre en bordel et il venait de revenir et c'était tout le contraire. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, elle savait ce qui s'était passé à la caserne car elle y était sortie discrètement.   
• Tu as mal ? Demanda cette dernière. (elle lui toucha sa lèvre tuméfiée)  
• Si tu touches comme ça, c'est certain.   
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air agressif avec moi ?  
• Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment.   
• Ecoute, je suis désolée.  
• Pas autant que moi, je vais te laisser, je pense que tu as autre chose en tête en ce moment.  
• Je suis fatigué, on pourrait pas se revoir un peu plus tard ?   
• Je comprends, je vais te laisser alors, tu me rappellera quand tu ne le sera plus.   
• Je suis désolé.  
• Tu ne sais que dire que tu est désolé et moi ça ne me convient pas, je suis au regret de te dire que c'est fini entre nous deux. C'était bien mais il faut que tu te remette en question, peu être que tu est encore amoureux d'elle et tu t'en rends même pas compte.   
Elle claqua la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, le jeune homme se sentait encore plus impuissant que tout. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ses clefs de voiture se trouvaient encore dans la poche de son pantalon, il décida de prendre la route. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il irait loin d'ici.   
C'était certain.   
A suivre...

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que vous avez eu beaucoup de mal à lire ce premier chapitre là; j'espère que vous aurez le loisir de lire les autres, laissez moi autant de kudos que vous pouvez.


End file.
